An Unexpected Savior
by TrueDarkHorse
Summary: When Kagome's mission is done, she returns home. Instead of returning to her previous life, a guest stops by with a tempting offer. An offer she can't refuse, even with the odd strings attached. And, as if things couldn't get worse, she's got girls chasing after her and hosts blaming her for something she didn't even know she did. She can fix this but...would any good come from it?
1. I Have To Dress As A WHAT

**Chapter Updated 4/2/17 : Reformated to read better (You should probably reread.)**

Author's Notes: So this is my first ever fanfiction ever. I would appreciate any _helpful_ criticism you can give me or ***cough*** you can tell me if you like it. ***cough* *cough***

But in all seriousness I hope that you all enjoy reading this and its future chapters. I know I'll have fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Now Enjoy.

* * *

"Kagome-" Sango cried out to her. "We'll miss you!"

She hugged Sango to her. "I'll miss you too."

She buried her face in Kagome's shoulder. "You'll always be like a sister to me." Sango choked out, letting her go.

"Ladies, let's not make this a depressing moment. If anything we should make it happy. We wouldn't want our last moments as a group to be sad right?" Miroku said as he strolled in. Somehow, he was always able to change the atmosphere at any moment.

Kagome smiled, running up to him and wrapping him in a hug as well. "I'm gonna miss yo-!"

A loud slapping noise soon followed that echoed throughout the whole forest.

"I guess old habits die hard, huh perv?" Kagome blushed.

He smirked and fondled his redden cheek with his hand. "You can't really blame me. It was my last chance to do so." Miroku countered.

"Move over pervert. It's my turn." Inuyasha roughly pushed Miroku out of the way. His gaze moved from Miroku to the girl in front of him. "Look I'm not good at these so listen up. You're always getting yourself into trouble and I may not be there to protect you. So until I see you again… be safe."

At the end of his little speech he lifted his head to the sky with his eyes closed. A hint of red on his cheeks.

Kagome glanced up at him and smirked. She balanced on the tips of her toes and gave him a slight peck on the cheek which only made his face grow redder.

She tried to savor the moment of his embarassment. _'I'm really going to miss him."_ She thought to herself. Kagome was reminded of all the times they had shared together. After all they had been through they thought it best to stay friends but no matter what, he would still be the first person she had ever loved.

"Here" Kagome reached for his neck "I bet you've been dying for me to take those prayer beads off."

Before she could touch the beads he gently grabbed her by the wrists. She looked up towards him in confusion.

"Actually…I want to keep wearing it. Uh…Only because…" He trailed off.

"Kags!" A high pitched voice yelled. Everyone turned away from the cute scene to see another silver haired man walk into the well's clearing with an orange, furry blur fly from his shoulder.

"The kit wanted to see you before you left."

At that point Shippo had already jumped from Sesshomaru into Kagome's arms. She hadn't been expecting him to move so fast but she was able to remove herself from the hands of Inuyasha in order to catch him.

She brought him up to her chest as he nuzzled into her body, taking in her warmth. "You're getting bigger." She told him, setting her chin on his head. "Promise me you'll protect everyone while I'm gone, okay?"

"I'll make sure nothing happens! No one'll get hurt on my watch Kags!" He exclaimed, stars in his eyes.

She giggled at his nickname for her. "That's my boy." She smiled.

She looked up towards Sesshomaru. "And I have you to thank for agreeing to take care of Shippo while I'm gone. I know you'll raise him right Fluffy-sama."

The stoic demon inwardly cringed at her nickname for him. "Why must you insist on that name Miko? What is your reason?" He growled.

She had one hand on her hip, the other holding Shippo, and gave the dog demon a smirk. "The same reason you keep calling me miko even through I've told you countless times to call me Kagome. Ka-go-me.," She sounded out the word.

Everyone in the clearing smiled with amusement at the situation but no one dared laugh at him. Well, everyone except Kagome. She openly laughed right in front of him from seeing the look of displeasure on his face.

He walked towards her making her companions stiffen. They may be allies but they were still unsure if they could fully trust the dog demon.

They were worried for nothing because all he did was set his hand on her head. He talked softly towards her. "As soon as you are back in your world I'll find you. I'm sure we'll have much to discuss."

 _'Is that supposed to be an innocent promise or a threat?'_ She thought.

Either way, Kagome was shocked at his gentleness. She'd never seen him like this before. Not even with Rin but she shrugged it off. Maybe they were finally getting through to him.

Sesshomaru removed his hand from her head and took a few steps back. His usual blank expression appeared yet again.

 _'Well, so much for gentleness.'_ She thought, making her way to the well. Kagome gave everyone one last smile before readying her jump.

"Wait!" A shrill voice yelled.

Kagome fumbled a bit but was able to steady herself.

Shippo had run up to her with Kirara resting on top of his head. When he'd reached her he started to dig in his shirt until he pulled something out.

In his hands dangled a bar of milk chocolate which he handed to Kagome. "I want you to have it in your time so when I see you again we can share it."

Over the group's adventure Kagome would bring Shippo bars of chocolate regularly. They'd eat it together when they had time and it turned into great bonding moments for the two. They'd eaten so much of the candy that they developed a sweet tooth for it.

She tucked the chocolate in her yellow bag and zipped it up. She bent down to the boy's level and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry. I won't forget." Kagome whispered.

She looked back at everyone as she sat on the edge of the well. "I will never forget any of you." Kagome told them. "I love you guys."

They gave her sincere looks until they could no longer see the pink aura around her anymore.

* * *

 **With Kagome**

When she opened her eyes she found herself inside the well. Looking up, she could see the latter her family had placed there so it would be easier to climb out. With careful maneuvering she swung her body over the top and planted her feet on the floor.

She swiveled back around to the well, setting her hand gently on it. It rested on the wood for a while before she pulled back. Turning away, she started for the door. The doors whipped open letting the sunlight shine into the dingy shrine.

"I'm home."

The End.

* * *

Just Kidding.

"Sis!" Souta had seen her leave the shrine from the window and had made a hasty exit from their house. He was standing outside now, staring at his sister.

Kagome had noticed her brother from the corner of her eye and turned to him. What she didn't expect was for her brother to start running, his bare feet thumping on the grass, and encase her in a hug so strong and abrupt that she ended up falling on her butt.

"Sis! I missed you so much!" He cried with his head smushed in her stomach. Kagome raised her hand and playfully mussed his hair.

"Aww. You missed me. Isn't that cute." She commented, digging her fist in his head.

"Hey, stop that." He rose from his current position and stood up, attempting to fix his hair.

"Now there's the cranky Souta I know." She said as she also got up.

They walked together to the house when they were met by their mom in the door way. Now that Kagome looked at the both of them she came to the conclusion that it must be morning.

Souta was still in his pajamas while her mom was wearing an apron with batter splattered on it.

' _She must be making pancakes,'_ She thought.

"Kagome…" Ms. Higurashi whispered. "You're back."

Kagome was whisked into yet another hug. It seemed that had been happening quite a lot today.

Letting go of her daughter she cupped her hands on the miko's cheeks. "You look so mature now. How did things go? Are all your friends okay? Did anything…happen?" She questioned.

"Everyone made it out alright. Everything went as it was supposed to." Kagome said softly.

After her statement she got a distant look in her eye. Souta and their mom both exchanged glances wordlessly communicating to not mention anything about the feudal era for a while. She'd obviously been through a lot and needed some rest.

"Come and sit down." Said Ms. Higurashi trying to change the subject. "We're about to have breakfast."

 _'Called it_ ,' She thought. "Hey, where's grandpa?" Kagome asked as they stepped into the house.

"Oh. Gramps is either still sleeping or putting up those written oracle thingies." Souta explained. "He won't tell us why. We're a little worried."

Kagome thought over the new information and during the walk to her room she was greeted by a wall covered in the slips of paper.

After sighing from the evidence she made her way up the stairs. "Hey mom! I'm gonna take a shower first okay?"

"Okay!" Her mom answered.

Kagome opened her bedroom door. Everything was as clean as she had left it. If a stranger had come in they would have thought no one had slept there in months. Which was technically true...

 _'This feels oddly nostalgic'_ She thought. A grin appeared on her face as she looked at her bathroom. "And I finally get hot water."

* * *

 **After Conversations and Breakfast**

"I missed your cooking so much!" Kagome gave a sigh of contentment and patted her stomach.

Her mom giggled. "Why, thank you Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to Souta who was eating beside her. "So Souta." She began.

He glanced at her suspiciously. "What?"

"How are you and that girl getting along?"

"Wh-why do you ask?"

She gave him a sly grin. "Well I just wanted to know if you liked your first kiss or not." She told him.

His face went red all over. "How do you know about that?!"

""I have my ways." She said, leaning back.

(AN: I'm referencing the episode in which Souta told a girl he liked her. I don't know what episode that is though.)

"But it's okay if your don't want to talk about it. Want to go play video games instead?" She asked him.

He gave her a cocky look. "You think you still have what it takes to beat me? I've been practicing just so you know."

"Hey. They don't call me the Queen of the Controller for nothing." Kagome said.

He rolled his eyes. "Uh. No one calls you that."

 ***knock knock***

Everyone's head turned towards the door. "I wonder who that is." Souta thought out loud.

"I'll get it." Said their mom as she stood up from the dinner table. Kagome turned back around and lifted her cup to her lips.

She was about to take a sip until her head snapped up in realization. ' _No. It couldn't be.'_ She thought. _'But that aura is unmistakable. It has to be-'_

"Good morning. I'm here for…Kagome."

 _'-him.'_ She finished her thought.

She slowly turned to the door way to see someone she hadn't been expecting to see so early. Don't get her wrong though. Kagome was thrilled to see him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Fluffy-sama!" Kagome lunged herself at him and gave him a huge hug around his neck. He didn't pay her action any mind. Instead he continued on with his sentence.

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, a friend of Kagome's when she was on her 'trips'."

Kagome continued on with her greeting. "How have things been? What has everyone been up to? How's Shippo doing?" She barraged him with questions while still hanging from his neck.

"That can wait. I have more important matters to discuss with you right now Kagome." He said casually pulling her away from him.

Her eyes widened. "You called me by my first name. I'm so proud of you!"

Ms. Higurashi put her arm around Souta. "This seems like you both may want some privacy. Souta and I will go-"

"Actually Ms. Higurashi, I would like for you to stay for a moment." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Oh!" She said surprised. "Okay then."

As Souta left everyone else sat in the living room. Sesshomaru and Ms. Higurashi sat on the couch while Kagome sat in the chair facing them. A table between them. "So what's going on?" Kagome questioned.

"I will get right to the point. I would like for you to become the heir to my company." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Kagome was taken aback. She didn't know what to expect but it sure wasn't that. After taking the time to compose herself she became serious.

"You have a company?"

"Yes." He said, rather bored. "It specializes in the production of medical supplies and is renowned for its program and contributions for rising inventors in math and science. It has become very successful and one of the most well-known companies in Japan." He paused. "And you are the only one I trust who would be able to take care of it when I am gone."

Kagome and Ms. Higurashi looked dumbfounded.

"So you've been busy, huh?" Kagome smirked. _'It's weird. I've never heard of it. Especially if it's some big company. Must be some kind of weird time travel thing.'_

"Indeed." Now his eyes were focused only on Kagome. "This also means that I would like for you to get a proper education. I've chosen a school for you but it is far away. You would have to move in with me. Now I-"

"Hold on!" Kagome exclaimed. She abruptly stood up from her chair making it wobble. "Excuse me if I'm being rude but there is no way I am leaving my family especially after I just got back and I'm already in a good school and it's close to home. I shouldn't have to move. Right Mom?" She looked to her.

Ms. Higurashi fidgeted under her daughter's gaze.

"Mom?"

Both of their attention was now on the Missus.

"I was going to tell you after you got settled back in." She looked down to the ground and played with her finger tips. "But sweetie. You missed a lot of school and…and…the school board thought it would be best for you to go to another school."

"So I got expelled?!" Kagome said outraged.

Ms. Higurashi looked up towards her daughter. "Technically yes." She said softly.

Kagome slumped back into her chair trying to process. She couldn't believe this but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been suspecting it. She had barely ever shown up for school and her grades weren't the best. Actually, she was surprised it took them this long to kick her out.

"Wait." Kagome sat up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I could just stay here and work at the shrine. That way I'm still with my family."

"Kagome. I think your friend and I both know you wouldn't be happy with that." Her mom said.

Kagome bit her lip.

Her mom was right. She'd always wanted to finish high school and if possible college. Then she could get a good job and help support her family. Now here she was being offered a more that substantial education and a high ranking role in a popular business and all she could do was act like a spoiled brat.

Kagome looked down and gave a long sigh.

"I know. How about I go make us some tea?" Ms. Higurashi offered. She quietly got up from her seat and disappeared down the hallway.

There was a moment of silence before the miko broke it. "What school would I be going to?" She directed to Sesshomaru.

He turned his attention back to her. "Ouran Academy." He answered.

Kagome thought it over for a while. When it seemed that she'd finally come to a conclusion her eyes gradually opened up to face the silver haired man.

"I'll do it."

Sesshomaru straightened back up. "I'm glad you've seen it my way. But I do have one more declaration I would like to discuss with you."

She tilted her head and waited for the man to continue.

"You'll be going as a male student."

 ***~silence~***

"What do you mean a **MALE** student!?" Kagome yelled.

"You will dress and act as a male at the school." He repeated as if the woman must have gone temporarily deaf.

"I heard what you said! But WHY?" She elaborated.

The man gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "Because it will amuse me."

She stood up from her chair, balling her fists. "WHAATTT?"

* * *

Author's Notes: And now begins her REAL journey. Also there is a reason Sesshomaru decided that she would act as a guy at the school. Is it a good one? No but it's a reason. But I'm not telling yet. MUAHAHAHA! And don't worry. The other characters will be showing up in the next one. (pretty sure)

See you next time.


	2. New Life With Weird People

**Chapter Updated 4/2/17 : Reformated to read better (You should probably reread.)**

Author's Notes: Here's a longer chapter for everyone. Also sorry for two reasons.

 **First** : I wanted to work on the third chapter a little before I uploaded the second one so that's why it took so long.

 **Second** : I didn't realize I'd been spelling Souta wrong. Whoops. The way I spelled looked right to me for some reason. Oh well. (I'm not changing it)

But what are you doing reading this? Let's get to what you actually wanted to read.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Few Weeks** **Later (Moving Day)**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kagome stared down at the uniform on her bed. "Could this even work?" She said aloud.

The uniform was the one she was required to wear at Ouran Academy. It had been sent to her home in order to confirm that the size fit before she traveled to the Taisho residence.

The uniform was a standard white dress shirt, a blue blazer with an emblem on the chest, black slacks, and a tie to finish it off.

You may be wondering why a girl's uniform would have pants. Well the fact is, it was the **male's** uniform. Why was a girl going to wear the boy's uniform instead of the girl's? Well that's because-

"Hey sis. Oh I'm sorry. I meant bro!" Souta taunted. Loud chuckles soon followed.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts and whipped around to find her brother bellowed over in laughter in her doorway.

"You know" Souta said in between laughs "I always had a suspicion that you were a dude. You've *giggle* always been a little tomboy."

"I am not! Take it back!" Kagome yelled. She was getting fed up with her brother's antics.

When Kagome told her family she had to go to her new school as a boy they didn't know what to say. Except Souta. He had been teasing her about the whole ordeal.

"Ha. You gotta catch me first bro!" Said Souta as he ran away from the threatening aura of the raven haired girl.

She clenched her fists. "Get back here you brat!" Kagome ran after him bringing along her dark aura.

As they ran down the stairs Kagome began to catch up to him.

They'd made it outside when Kagome stretched out her arm. Her hand just a hair's length away from snagging his shirt until she heard a few simple words.

"Sweetie, I got the chocolate that you wanted."

Kagome screeched to a halt and saw the fleeting back of her no good brother run away.

 _'So close. Wait did mom just say…'_ Kagome looked to the shrine steps to find Ms. Higurashi on her way to the door with big bags of groceries in tow. Kagome appeared in front of her in two seconds flat.

"You said you got it?" She asked hopeful.

Ms. Higurashi nodded with a smile. She dug inside one of the grocery bags around her arm and pulled out a box of white chocolate bars.

Hearts floated around Kagome's head. "Thank you." She said graciously taking the box.

Kagome was going to proceed with her chase before she noticed her mother struggling.

"Hey mom do you need any help?" Kagome asked her.

Her mom looked up. "Oh. You don't have to do that. I can do it."

"No don't worry about it. I insist." Kagome walked back to her and grabbed a majority of the overly stuffed bags. "It's the least I can do to help." She said as she carried the bags to the house.

She smiled. "Thank you Kagome."

Souta appeared behind Ms. Higurashi. He'd finally figured out Kagome wasn't chasing him anymore.

"Kagome has gotten much stronger." She said watching the girl effortlessly carry the heavy bags. Kagome still had hearts floating around her head.

A sweat drop rolled down Souta's head. "I think she's gotten crazier." He replied.

All of a sudden her eyes began to water. "Today's the day isn't it Souta?"

He rubbed his arm but didn't answer.

Tears began to fall down her face.

Souta looked wide eyed at her. "Mom? Are you crying?" He asked. He tried to comfort her but it only made the situation even more awkward.

Ms. Higurashi wiped the tears away and plastered her usual smile back on. "My little girl..." She trailed off. "Souta, don't tell your sister about this. It will only make her worry more."

Souta nodded, following his mom's instructions.

* * *

 **Later**

"Did you pack everything? Will you be alright?" Ms. Higurashi asked. That whole afternoon she and Kagome had been packing her belongings to get her ready for her move.

"I'm fine mom. I have everything." Kagome answered a little aggravated. It was the fourth time her mom had asked her if she was alright.

They were waiting for Sesshomaru's vehicle to arrive in order to pick up Kagome.

"Well let me just fix your hair." Her mom said as she started to smooth down her bangs.

"Mom my hair is fine. Mom. Mom!" She tried to reassure her, taking her wrists in her hands. "Everything is fine."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little bit nervous for you. I just can't believe my little girl is leaving. You're still so young" She looked down. "And now you're being offered to go to an outstanding school and a great job. I guess I just think it's a little too early."

Kagome smiled. "It'll be okay. Sesshomaru would never let anything bad happen to me." She reassured. "But I am skeptical on why I'm going as a boy." She muttered to herself.

She thought back to the time that her and the dog demon talked about it.

 **Flashback**

* * *

"I heard what you said! But WHY?" She elaborated.

The man gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "Because it will amuse me."

She stood up from her chair, balling her fists. "WHAATTT?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Listen. I'm doing this for you, can you not trust me?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Hey! Don't make me the bad guy. You can't even give me a real reason for why I would be **crossdressing**." Kagome stressed that last word.

"So I'm hearing a no on the school?" He questioned, eyes open again.

"I-" Kagome stopped herself, realizing he'd just backed her into a corner. She thought it over for a while.

' _Okay. So I don't want to cross-dress and he's given me no reason for why I have to do it.'_ Kagome looked down. ' _But I have heard great things about the school. Practically everyone who has ever graduated there have gone on and become successful. Then again, I hear everyone who's there are stuck up rich snobs and I don't think I could deal with that for years. But I want to help my family. ARRGH! So conflicted.'_

After her internal conflict she gave yet another sigh. "You know I can't turn this offer down."

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Well I guess you have no choice then."

Kagome looked back up to glare at the stoic man but unfortunately he was unfazed.

"I've got the tea." Ms. Higurashi said as she was about to enter the room. When she did she was greeted by the sight of electricity connecting their glares.

' _Ummmm. Maybe I'll come back later._ ' She turned back around.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

"Well let's not think about it." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Yeah you should probably keep an eye out for that car." Said Souta as he walked into the living room. He sat down in front of the tv and started to play his video game.

 ***knock knock***

"Hm. That must be the driver." Kagome said as she opened the door.

She shouldn't have opened it.

"Ka…Kagome. You can walk?" Behind the door stood the oh so famous Hojo.

"Oh. Hey Hojo." Said Kagome obviously annoyed. She hadn't been expecting him to show up. Then she noticed the gift basket and flowers in his hands.

"Wait. Why are you surprised I can walk?" Kagome asked. Hojo looked confused.

"Well the last time I asked about you your grandpa said you had a rare disease that makes your hair fall out and paralyzes you from the waist down. He said you could barely even talk and that you felt so embarrassed you didn't want to see anyone." He said terrified.

A vein popped up on the side of Kagome's head. Her grandpa had reached a new level of low.

"Grandpa." She called to him in a fake nice voice.

"Yes Kagome?" Said her grandfather as he came down the stairs. He was completely oblivious to the miko's angry aura.

"Hojo just informed me that you told him about my disease."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh. Oh. Kagome it's a miracle. You can walk again!" He said as he pretended to check her body for injuries. Kagome's vein only got bigger from the action.

"We'll talk about this later grandpa. And Hojo" She turned to him. "I'm okay and thank you for the gifts."

She took the gifts from his hands and handed them to her mom.

"No problem. As long as you are okay I'm happy but if you're healthy then how come you haven't come to school?

"Hey sis is that the driver? When'd they say they were coming to get you?" Asked Souta. He was too preoccupied by the tv screen. Apparently he didn't know of Hojo's presence.

Kagome inwardly face palmed at her brother's lack of observational skills.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hojo inquired.

Kagome tried to search for a reason.

She didn't want anyone outside of her family to know of her whereabouts and why. Of course she felt guilty for not telling her friends she was leaving but she just couldn't do it. Every time she tried to tell them she could never get the words out. It was as if her body was rejecting the idea of telling them.

"I'm moving to a place that better suits my medical conditions." ' _Yeah that sounds believable.'_ She thought.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Hojo.

' _Nailed it_ ,' She thought giving herself a mental high five.

"I'm here for Kagome Higurashi." Stated an unknown voice.

Everyone's attention was now focused on the man behind Hojo. He was wearing a standard white chauffeur uniform with gold trimming.

He took off his hat in a manner of respect and held it between his chest and hand. "I'm sorry but Mr. Taisho cannot accompany you. He was needed at a very important event overseas. He informed me to tell you he will be returning in a few days. At the most a week."

' _That's a little disappointing._ ' She thought. She looked over towards the vehicle parked by the shrine's stairs. _'A limo? Could Sesshomaru have picked anything more showy? Geez. It's already drawing in a crowd.'_

A crowd was indeed starting to form around the car. Some were even taking pictures.

"Goodbye sweetie." Ms. Higurashi said as she hugged Kagome.

"I'm sure she'll do fine." Said grandpa.

Souta had walked towards their little gathering and smirked. "Yeah. Kagome is really strong and manly. Isn't that right sis?" Souta grinned at her.

"Why you little-"

*Meow*

The sound distracted her from finishing her sentence. She looked down to find Buyo circling around her feet and she smiled in a way she hadn't for a while. Kagome bent down and gave Buyo a slight pet before she stood up once again. She glanced at her brother and brought up her hand.

Souta tensed, expecting to be hit but instead relaxed when he felt Kagome give him a one arm hug.

"I'll miss you too." She said and let go.

Kagome grabbed her luggage. "I'll visit and I'll call regularly." She said.

"Kagome. Did he just say Taisho? Like the Sesshomaru Taisho who created Taisho Corp." Everyone was surprised at the voice. They'd almost forgotten the boy was there.

Hojo looked to where Kagome had been standing only to see a dotted outline of her figure.

"I'll call you guys later. You all be safe and don't worry about me. Wish me luck. Bye!" (A.N: I tried to put the words all together as if she was rushing but the site kept deleting it soo~)

They looked around trying to figure out where her voice was coming from.

Kagome was already in the car with the chauffeur in the driver's seat. Somehow the luggage had made it into the car as well. They could see her waving out the window to them.

They waved in return. "Be good!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.

* * *

 **With Kagome**

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked.

The man looked at her through his rear view mirror. "You can call me Milo."

"Okay then Milo. How long will it take us to get to…wherever we're going?"

He smiled at her curiosity. "We'll be traveling by car the whole time and it is quite far from here so you can expect it to take a while."

"Oh." She looked out the window to see the passing scenery.

' _I'll miss you guys.'_ She thought to herself.

Kagome closed her eyes until the roar of the engine turned into a dull vibration.

* * *

 **Later**

"We have arrived."

Kagome groaned and forced her eyes open. She had to peel her cheek from the side window which was not a good feeling. "Ow." She rubbed her face.

She looked out the window again and was slightly surprised that it was night now.

The limo came to a gradual stop in front of a gate. Milo wound down his window and stretched his arm out to a little black box connected to the gate. He slid a card down in the box and it gave a small tick sound.

Kagome slid to the middle of the backseat in order to get a better look at the house and when she did her mouth fell wide open.

She knew that Fluffy-sama was wealthy but this house just seemed like over kill. Sure it was beautiful but it looked so big that people probably needed a map to direct themselves to the right place.

' _Geez Sesshomaru. You really have been busy."_

The house was illuminated whether by the outside lamps or the lights that shown inside of it. Either way, it was clearly visible at night which intrigued and schocked Kagome.

The gates slowly opened and the limo started to move again when there was enough room.

They went in a roundabout motion when they stopped by a pathway. The pathway led up to a pair of grand double doors.

After Kagome's initial moment of shock wore off she reached for the door handle only for it to open by itself. Milo had somehow gotten out of the car without her knowledge and opened her door.

"Um. Th-Thank you." She said, sliding out of the car.

"It's no problem." He said. "Now Kimi over here will be your own personal helper."

Kagome looked to where he was gesturing. She saw a green haired girl about her age with dark green eyes. Her hair was short and her skin seemed a tad pale. She was wearing what she guessed must be their uniform. It consisted of a clean white blouse with a flared blue skirt that went to her knees. The footwear seemed to be shoes you'd regularly wear to school.

' _I see we're keeping it classy with the outfits. Huh Sesshomaru?'_ She thought.

She bowed. "My name is Kimi and I'll be taking you to your room now."

"What about…" Kagome gestured to her luggage.

"Don't worry about that. The others will bring that up to your room. Besides, you've been traveling for hours in that cramped limo."

Kagome inwardly snorted. _'That limo was far from cramped.'_

"I thought that you may want some rest. Especially sense you'll be going to school tomorrow."

She became even more surprised. "You mean I'm starting school tomorrow? I just got here."

"I understand what you're saying but Mr. Taisho wants you to start on your education as soon as possible."

Kagome sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do about it and let the girl lead her to her room.

"After you get more acquainted with your new schedule we can "explore" around the house more."

Kagome gave a laugh. "Sounds like fun."

From what Kagome could see the inside of the house was even classier than the outside, if that were possible. Her eyes gazed over marble, columns, you name it.

Eventually she noticed that she was being led down multiple hallways and up a staircase.

 _'How big is this house?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

For what seemed like an eternity they finally stopped in front of a door.

"Here it is. Just call my name if you need anything else Ms. Higurashi." She gave a bow.

"Please. Call me Kagome."

Kimi looked up at her as if Kagome had just cursed. "I'm not sure if I can do that. I'm really not supposed to." She dug her foot in the ground.

Kagome looked at the girl like she was one of the weirdest things on the planet but then smiled. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But I want you to call me Kagome and if anyone has a problem with it" She took her hand and pointed to herself. "tell them to talk with me. I'll take care of it."

Kimi chuckled and gave another small bow. "If that is what you wish Kagome." She gave her name a try.

Kagome grinned at the girl and opened the door to her room.

"Woah." She said out loud.

The carpet was a midnight blue and her bed was made of dark wood with a silver comforter. The walls were a plain white but the wall behind the bed was a window wall and the frames on the windows were the same dark wood on the bed. Off to the left were three small steps that led to a circular platform with many chairs, a table and a dresser. To the right was an open walk in closet with a full length mirror connected to the wall.

"Are you sure this room is mine?" She asked.

"Well of course. You are only to receive the best." Kimi said as if it was obvious. "Will you need anything else? Maybe some food?"

Kagome waved her offers off. "I think I'll just take a bath and go to sleep but thanks anyway."

"If that is what you want. Your bags should be on their way." Kimi said and left. The door made a soft click sound when she closed the door.

Kagome walked around trying to get a feel for her room. She went towards the dresser. Her eyebrow raised and picked up a small silver chain that had been lying on top.

' _This is cute.'_

She tried it on and looked in the mirror. _'Looks a little plain. I wonder if I could…'_ She pulled a round object out of her pocket.

Ever since she came back to the present she'd kept the jewel close to her at all times. She knew that no demon was going to steal it but she just liked having it around.

She held the jewel up to her neck. _'Maybe I could connect them.'_

She shook away the thought and took off the chain placing it and the jewel on the furniture piece.

Kagome opened a door that led to her bathroom. Of course the bathroom was just as elaborate as everything else about the house.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick bath while I wait for my bags." She said with a grin.

She just might like it here.

* * *

 **In The Morning**

 ***Beep* *Beep* * Beep***

*Groan* Kagome sleepily opened her eyes. She had to blink rapidly in order to clear her blurry vision.

"Stupid clock." Kagome's hand reached out for the clock and pushed the snooze button. "That's better." She said and closed her eyes again.

 ***knock knock***

"Hm"

 ***Knock Knock***

"Hmmm."

 ***KNOCK KNOCK!***

"What!?" Kagome yelled.

"Um. Sorry for disturbing you Ms. Higurashi."

"I told you to call me Kagome." She corrected.

"Right." The speaker squeaked. "It's just that if you don't get up you might be late for school and I brought breakfast for you too."

*gasp* _'I can't believe I forgot it's my first day of school!'_ She threw the covers off and bolted for her closet. She started to frantically search for her clothes.

"You can come in if you want." She said to the girl outside her door.

"O..Okay." Kimi stuttered.

The door cracked open just enough to reveal Kimi. She was carrying a tray with an array of food. She placed the tray on top of her bed and glanced at Kagome who was currently bouncing on one foot, attempting to pull her pants on.

"Do you need any help Kagome?" She asked. She'd caught the miko's attention.

"Yeah. Actually would you mind going through the drawers to find the bandages for my chest?"

The staff that would be close to Kagome knew about her "situation" already.

Kimi nodded and proceeded to look through the drawers before pulling out the item. She would have handed them to Kagome had she not been in the middle of dressing.

When she was finished she gave them to her. "Thanks Kimi. Just give me a second to put these on. I'll be right back." After that she hastily walked to the bathroom.

Needless to say Kimi felt a little awkward just standing there so she preoccupied herself by prepping the food on the tray.

She'd finally finished when she heard the bathroom door open wide. "You're a real big help. Thank you."

Kimi blushed. "Well that is my job." She looked at the clock. "You have quite a lot of time before the car is ready to drive you so enjoy your food. I'll leave you to it." Kimi began to walk towards the door.

"Hey wait."

She paused in her path and turned around to find Kagome giving her a bright smile.

"I want you to eat with me." She said.

Kimi blushed even more. "I'm not sure if that's very appropriate."

Kagome gave a chuckle. "Nonsense and besides there is no way I'd be able to eat all of this food by myself." She tilted her head. "It'd be a waste not to eat it all."

"We…Well if you insist." She said and started to walk back into the room.

They both sat on opposite sides of the bed and began to eat and talk. They really enjoyed each other's company. In fact they'd talk so much that they almost forgot Kagome had to go to school.

"Oh my. I should get you to your car now. Don't want you being late." Kimi started to clean up their mess and headed for the door again.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Kagome said. She got up from the bed and before leaving she gave herself a once over in her full length mirror.

She was wearing Ouran's male uniform though the blazer was tied around her waist. She'd noticed that it was very constricting and wearing the jacket plus her wrappings underneath would make her way too hot. Thank goodness the shirt's fabric was opaque enough to hide her bandages.

She also had the Shikon jewel around her neck connected by a tiny silver chain. It was the same chain that she'd found on her dresser when she first came.

Before Kagome went to sleep that night she had asked Kimi if she could place the jewel on the chain. She'd happily agreed.

The jewel shined on her neck which helped distract from the ugly tie that also hung there.

From seeing it all together she had to admit. She might even date herself. ' _Wow. Who knew just a few wrappings and different clothes could make someone look so different. Not to mention I look pretty hot. I might even look better than when I'm a girl.'_ She paused in her thought. _'Not sure how I should feel about that.'_

She stopped looking at her reflection and followed Kimi to her ride.

 _'I wonder how my first day is going to be.'_

* * *

 **At The School**

"And did you see what she was wearing?" Said a whiny voice.

"Yeah she looked soo~-" The girl who was talking to whiny voice wasn't looking at her anymore. Her eyes seemed a little glazed over as if entranced.

"Um. Are you okay?" She looked in the direction her friend was. That's when she realized why her friend wasn't paying her any attention anymore.

"Oh wow." She said awestruck. "He must be new. I know because I'd remember somebody like THAT."

It seemed that they weren't the only ones to find out about the newcomer. The raven haired boy had made quite the entrance.

* * *

 **With Kagome**

' _So this is the school. It's a lot bigger than I expected.'_

The wind began to start up again.

 _'_ _The wind is getting fierce.'_ She thought.

The wind started to rustle through the trees, breaking off leaves and petals from the flowers.

"I guess I should go in now." She took in a deep breath and opened the door. At that exact moment a gust of wind blew right behind her, causing the leaves and petals to fly through the open door.

 _'Damn wind!'_ Kagome cursed at it. ' _Great. Everyone is looking at me now. I probably look so stupid.'_ She brushed her hand threw her hair attempting to fix the runaway strands. _'This is just the best first impression ever.'_ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

Everyone was indeed looking at her. Just not for the reasons Kagome thought.

(A.N: Prepare for a cheesy scene.) What everyone had seen were petals that had whirled around Kagome and had gracefully fell to the floor. The wind had also whipped her hair around giving it a wild look. The sun coming from the door and windows had lit up Kagome's face.

Everyone in the vicinity became entranced by the scene that had just played out. It also didn't help the way Kagome brushed her hand through her hair.

Without any warning the room became enveloped in hearts coming from the girls. You couldn't blame them. A cute and mysterious man just entered their school and created a moment that only happens in movies.

You could hear squeals and whispers coming from the crowd of people.

Kagome looked up to see the crowd staring at her. _'Did I do something wrong? All I did was walk through the door.'_ She thought worriedly.

"Hi." She said taking her hand out of her hair and gave them a wave.

More giggles and squeals were heard.

' _I'm a little scared now. I think I'll just go to my class.'_ Kagome cautiously moved pass the crowd and pulled out her schedule. She made her way to her class, ignoring the stares she got.

' _These people are weird.'_ She thought. She finally made her way to her class. Kagome was just thankful she didn't get lost or have to ask for directions.

"Ok class. Settle down." Said an older woman. Kagome determined she must be the teacher. She was in the doorway of the classroom waiting for the teacher to acknowledge her.

It was a while before the teacher realized that she was there.

"You must be Kagome. Please come in and introduce yourself."

Kagome made her way into the room and stood in front of the class. For some reason all the girls were smiling at her. Kagome had no idea why.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am very happy to have been accepted into this school and I hope we can all get along." Kagome finished.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope it didn't have any grammar mistakes. Feel free to give me any _helpful_ criticisms or encouragement in the review section. Next chapter is in progress.

See you next time.


	3. Two New Friends

**Chapter Updated 4/4/17 : Reformated to read better (You should probably reread.)**

Author's Note: Didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to post. I've been a bit busy. I'll do my best to make sure none of you have to wait this long next time.

But let's get back to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

After her greeting she gave her class a slight bow.

Kagome looked back up to see her classmates wide eyed, mouths agape. _'What's going on? Did I say something weird?'_ She thought concerned.

The stares were starting to make Kagome squirm. She looked to the teacher for guidance but the woman was more preoccupied with whatever was on her clipboard.

"You will be sitting" She pointed to a desk. "in that seat."

Kagome nodded and walked towards the desk before stopping. Someone had just loudly ripped open the door causing everyone's eyes to land upon the three figures.

"Why'd you open it like that?"

"Well it didn't seem like you were going to do it."

"Sorry we're late. There was…important club business we had to attend to first."

Kagome glanced at the speakers. It was a female brunette who was in the male's uniform with a pair of red headed twins behind her.

Kagome smirked. "A pair of troublemakers huh? This'll be fun." She muttered.

"And just what was so important that made the three of you late for class?" The teacher asked annoyed. The woman crossed her arms waiting for their answer.

 _'Does this happen all the time?'_ Kagome wondered. She turned to the other students to see their expressions.

The guys seemed jealous for some reason while the girls seemed quite too cheery for Kagome's taste. Her eyes narrowed. _'I can't help but feel that I'm missing something here.'_

"The boss needed some assistance." Said one of the twins.

 **Flashback**

* * *

Three people ran through the Host Club's doors. "Tamaki-senpai! The twins said you needed help. What happened?" They glanced around the club room but couldn't find Tamaki anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Kaoru asked. They started to search for the missing host, calling out his name.

"Tamaki!" Hikaru tripped over something and landed on the ground with a loud thunk. "Ow! Wait..." He stood back up and started to examine the weird squishy object. "Hey I think I found him." Hikaru yelled.

Tamaki was currently cowering under a blanket, trembling.

Haruhi and Kaoru made their way to his side. "Tamaki. Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

He peeked his head out from under the cover. "Oh thank goodness you're here! There's an intruder!"

"Um. Senpai. We looked all over this place searching for you. There's no one else here except us." Haruhi told him.

His face turned pale and pointed at something behind them, his hand shaking.

 ***gasp*** "There it is!"

They followed his gaze, ready for anything only to be sorely disappointed. The frightening intruder was a tiny wasp that was repeatedly hitting itself on the window trying to escape.

"This was your emergency?" Haruhi asked with a deadpan look.

"Of course! Just think about it. One of us could be allergic to it or it could scare away our customers or-"

As he rambled on about the possible outcomes the twins had left, leaving Haruhi there with the crazy blonde. She shook her head, walked up to the window and opened it letting the wasp out.

She looked back to Tamaki who was still talking to himself.

 _'Well I'm late for class now. Great.'_ Haruhi went to the door and left the exasperated host to absorb himself in his ridiculous scenarios.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

"I see." The teacher turned back towards the board. "Get to your seats and don't make me say it twice."

With that out there the four teenagers made their way to their desks without a word.

Kagome found herself sitting behind the interesting brunette. _'I wonder why she's in the male uniform. Is it possible that she was forced to like me?'_ She ruled that reason out. _'_ _No, that's way too coincidental. Maybe she's doing it because that uniform is more comfortable.'_ She snorted. _'_ _It looks better than the female's. Whoever designed that outfit must have been blind.'_

Unfortunately Kagome didn't notice she'd been unconsciously staring at the back of the girl's head. Thanks to her barrage of bad luck the girl turned around to find Kagome studying her.

"Um. Is there a problem?" She asked politely.

Kagome blinked in realization. Before she could answer the brunette said something else.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" She questioned. The girl's attention was all on Kagome now. Neither of them were paying attention to the teacher.

"Y-Yeah. I just moved here. Uh. My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?" Kagome asked.

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka." She reached over the desk and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome happily shook the girl's hand. _'She's nicer than I expected.'_

"Have you been able to move around the school successfully?" She asked.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. "Not as well as I would like. I was never given a proper tour of the school so I struggled just to find this room." Her eyes filled with hope. "Hey. If you wouldn't mind could you show me around?"

Haruhi was slightly taken aback by the girl's abrupt request. "I-I could show you around after school today." She suggested.

"But won't you be late for your club?" Kagome asked. She was already asking a favor of a person she'd just met. She didn't want to get in the way of the girl's personal life.

"How did you know I was part of a club?"

Kagome gave her a quizzical look. "I heard you say to the teacher that you were late because you had important club business."

Haruhi nodded, thinking back. "Oh right. Anyway it shouldn't take too long."

Kagome smiled at her. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Kagome's expression suddenly changed, clearly in deep thought. She started looking Haruhi up and down.

"What is it?" She fidgeted under the "boy's" gaze.

"You wouldn't happen to be the scholarship student I keep hearing about would you? I heard a couple of kids talking about it in the hallway."

Haruhi gave a sigh. "I am. I thought they would have stopped talking about it by now." She looked up. "What about you? Why are you entering the school so late in the semester?"

Kagome scratched the back of her head, a nervous look on her face. "Oh. I just moved here and I was told by…my guardian that I would be attending this school. No big deal."

Haruhi nodded in understanding.

During the whole conversation Kagome had tried to control her tongue. She knew it was none of her business. Sadly for her, Inuyasha's bluntness had rubbed off on her over her travels.

"I know it's none of my business but" She bit her lip. "why are you wearing the male uniform?"

Haruhi raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I just wanted to know why you weren't wearing the dress like all the other girls." Kagome elaborated. "But who could blame you? The girl's outfit looks horrific."

The brunette's eyes widened and looked around making sure no one heard her. "How did you know I was-"

"Fujioka and Higurashi! I don't mean to intrude on your conversation" The teacher said sarcastically. "but the rest of the class is trying to learn. If the both of you think you don't need to pay attention then I'm sure that one of you wouldn't mind coming up to the board and solving this equation." The teacher's gravelly voice said.

All eyes landed on the two of them. Even the twins looked towards them wondering who their little toy was talking to.

Haruhi was about to get up from her seat but saw Kagome already stepping up to the board. _'How did he move so fast?'_ She thought.

Everyone looked to see the mysterious boy pick up the chalk and start to write a range of numbers and symbols. She finally put the chalk down and stepped back checking her work.

When Kagome seemed content with her answer she started to walk away before stopping. She lifted her hand out of her pocket and pointed at the teacher. "You also made a mistake on your example question. You should check it again." Kagome said and continued to walk back to her desk.

The teacher looked from her to the board repeatedly. The woman had indeed made a mistake on the question and Kagome's answer was correct.

The teacher cleared her throat and continued on with the lesson.

Kagome sat back in her seat with a soft plop sound.

"Sqquueee!" Hearts floated around the room.

"He's so intelligent!"

"And look at the way he's dressed. So rugged!"

"I was there when he first came into the school."

"Are you serious? I heard that there was even a choir when he got here!"

' _What is wrong with all of them? They talk about me as if I'm not even here. There must be a chemical leak somewhere.'_ Kagome thought, looking around the room for any visible gas.

Haruhi turned back around to look at Kagome. "I don't mean to be rude but I didn't expect you to get the problem right."

Kagome came out of her thoughts to look at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah. I had a nice tutor." She said giving a forced smile.

Her tutor had been far from nice. It was Sesshomaru after all. When he first came to visit her he had stayed at her house and ruthlessly tutored her for weeks before he left.

Everyday had been nonstop torture when he was around. He turned everything she did into an educational lesson of some sort. He even made a "game" where every time she got a question wrong he'd add 20 more minutes to their lesson plan and to what he called physical prowess training.

' _I'm just happy I survived. But that training will haunt me forever.'_ Kagome shivered. ' _Now that I think about it, I never asked him anything about the others. Or rather, he just didn't answer them. I'll have to do that when he gets back...Whenever that is.'_

When she came back to reality she saw Haruhi's lips moving and realized that she'd missed every single word she'd said.

"I'm sorry could you say that again?"

"Sure. I said how did you know I was a girl?" Haruhi whispered.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused. "What do you mean how did I know?" She tensed. "Wait. Was it supposed to be a secret? I didn't mean to-" Kagome started to ramble.

"It's okay." Haruhi said attempting to calm the girl down. "I just wasn't expecting you to know so quickly or even at all. But you seem trustworthy." She put her hand on Kagome's.

"Aww~!"

Kagome had to put her hands over her ears to block out the horrendous sound. "Why are they so loud? Do you think they heard us?"

Haruhi looked around the classroom to find every single girl with hearts in their eyes. "No. I think we're safe." She turned her attention back to her. "So how did you know?"

Kagome collected herself. "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." ' _What am I supposed to say? Not like I can tell her I knew she was a girl because I could sense it. She'd think I was crazy.'_

"To me you looked like a girl wearing masculine-like clothes. It never crossed my mind that you were a guy." She answered. ' _This may be the worst lie I've ever told. Good work Kagome.'_ She scolded herself.

She looked to Haruhi, praying she bought her story. Haruhi seemed content enough with her answer.

' _I'm not sure how long I can keep this lying up.'_

"Haruhi. Read page 54."

Haruhi turned towards the teacher. "Uh. Yes ma'am." She got up from her chair, picked up her book and read the specified page.

' _There goes that conversation.'_ Kagome thought.

* * *

 **After School**

The two of them were wandering through the hallways, entering different parts of the campus. Their walk was silent except for the occasional explanation from Haruhi here and there.

"Um. Thanks for showing me around. With how huge this place is I would have gotten lost for sure." Kagome said attempting to start small talk.

Haruhi gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah. I thought the same thing when I first got here."

They continued to walk through the halls with Haruhi pointing out different classrooms and showing her a few of the clubs that they passed by.

"Since we're on the topic of clubs I remember you and those twins saying you were late because of it." Kagome brought up. "What club are you a part of?"

Haruhi froze. She didn't know if she should tell Kagome about it or not. The boy seemed trustworthy enough. He already knew she was a girl and didn't seem to have a problem with it. "It's…a long story. Can we change the subject?"

Kagome nodded taking the hint and they continued to walk.

"Are you going to join a club Kagome?"

She looked over to Haruhi. "I was thinking about it. Do you have any suggestions?"

Haruhi thought over it for a while. "It depends. What do you like to do?" She finally said.

"Hm. Well I would like for it to be a physical sport. It would be great if there was some kind of archery club."

"I have a friend that does Kendo. I could ask if he needs anymore members for you." She said thinking about the quiet host.

"Nah. I'm not very interested in that. I kind of suck at Kendo." She laughed. "Anything else?"

"I could get you a list of all of the clubs available at the school if you want." Haruhi offered.

"Really? That would be great. I guess I owe you again." Kagome said with a sigh.

Haruhi turned to her. "You don't have to do that. I'd do it for any kind person."

Kagome didn't know why but that comment made her smile. "Haruhi. You are likely the most normal person at this school and I would appreciate to have a sane friend like you."

"Uh…um-I-" Haruhi stuttered from shock.

She smirked. "Besides, us normal girls have to stick together right?" She said purposely giving the already shocked girl more information.

"Uh. Yo-you're a girl? I thought-"

"So who's our little Haruhi talking to?" The redheaded twins appeared behind them making their way to their sides. One had their arm around Kagome while the other twin had their arm around Haruhi.

"Hey. You're the new kid in our class right?" One of them said.

"Yes. My name's Kagome." She introduced herself. "Haruhi, who are these two?"

"*sigh* This is Kaoru and this is Hikaru." Haruhi said.

If Kagome didn't know better, it seemed like Haruhi looked defeated. Almost like she didn't want Kagome to know these guys at all.

Never the less, Kagome paid attention to where she pointed making sure she matched their auras with their names. "Nice to meet the both of you." Kagome tried not to notice how close they were to her. _'Well, aren't they friendly? Maybe a bit too friendly...'_ She thought looking at the arm around her.

"We just came by to see why you weren't doing your hosting duties." Hikaru said.

"We wanted to know what was so important-" Kaoru began.

 **"That you would blow us off!"** They said in unison.

"Calm down. I was just showing Kagome around and wanted to help he-I mean him get used to the school." Haruhi quickly corrected herself. She was still getting over her surprise and the fact Kagome was so open about it to her.

If the twins had caught her mistake they didn't show it.

"Uh-Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" She asked now looking to Kagome.

"Did they just say hosting duties? What does that mean?"

Haruhi slouched in her position. "You see. I'm what you call-"

 ***** _ **Vrrr* *Vrrr***_

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her vibrating phone. "Um. I have to take this." She said. She escaped the grasp of Kaoru and walked away from the group. They continued to talk with each other.

"Hello?"

" _ **Kagome. I was calling to make sure you were ok and when you were going to get back.**_

"Oh hey Milo. I'm on my way now."

" _ **Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"**_

She rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself Milo. I won't be long so stop worrying.

"So Haruhi, who's your friend?" Hikaru asked.

"Weren't you listening to him? His name is Kagome." Haruhi said.

"We know that but there's a reason you're being so friendly to him right?" Kaoru questioned.

Haruhi shook her head. "I can't just help a new kid out on their first day in a new place?"

The twins looked at each other. **"Nah."** They said.

Haruhi grumbled under her breath.

"You know, he's not bad looking." Hikaru looked Kagome up and down.

"You think we should tell the boss?"

Haruhi waved her hands no. "You don't need to tell the "boss" anything. Just leave Kagome alone."

 **"Hm. I don't know. Part of our hosting duties is to be on the alert for any possible hosts that we may come across."** They said, almost as if they were reciting from a manuel.

"Bye." She closed the phone and stuffed it back in her pocket. She turned around, facing the others. "I've got to get going. I'll see you guys later. Haruhi, we'll talk later 'kay?"

Kagome disappeared down the corridor which left Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins alone. Kaoru and Hikaru took Haruhi by the arms and pulled her along beside them.

 **"Come on. We have to go!"**

* * *

 **With Kagome**

 ***giggle giggle***

"Huh?" She looked behind her only to see nothing…again. _'Why do these girls keep bugging me? They've been following me ever since I left the school. Maybe if I keep walking they'll eventually go away.'_

 ***giggle giggle***

She stopped again. _'I guess not.'_ Kagome gave a sigh _'_ _I guess there's only one thing left to do…'_

"RUN!" Kagome took off down the street.

"Where does he think he's going?"

"He's really fast."

"We gotta follow him."

The yellow clad girls ran after her.

 _'What is wrong with these girls?!'_ She looked behind herself to see the girls surprisingly right on her tail. _'Why are they chasing me? Whatever I did I'm sorry!'_

She ducked into a dark alley and attempted to blend in with the wall. She slowed her breathing as much as she could as to not giveaway her location.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

Kagome could hear their voices right beside her.

"I can't believe we lost him."

"Don't worry. There's always tomorrow."

Kagome listened for their steps. When it felt like the coast was clear she let out a huge sigh of relief that she didn't know she had been holding. She opened her eyes to see a pair staring right back at her.

 ***Woof!***

She stood in terror for a second before taking a few breaths. _'Thank goodness. It's just a dog.'_ She clenched her heart. _'I almost had a heart attack.'_ She looked back to the dog and took in its appearance. _'Those_ eyes _and that fur look just like…'_

"Fluffy-sama's." She said out loud.

Kagome bent down to the dog's level. "Hey there. Thanks for not giving me away." She told the dog. She reached her hand out and gave it a 'Come here' motion.

The dog was hesitant but slowly made its way to her. "That's a good girl." When the dog got close enough it jumped on her leg and climbed onto her head and rested there.

"Not what I meant but okay." She pulled the dog off her head and held it out away from her body. "You're a little cutie aren't you girl." Kagome looked down to the bottom part of the dog. "Whoops. I meant handsome boy." The dog gave a pleased bark. "I'll let you get back to your business." She set the dog back on the ground and exited the alleyway.

 ***Ruff***

She turned back around and saw the dog behind her. Following her. "Go on now." She told him.

She began to walk again but stopped when she heard steps echoing her own. Kagome turned around to see the dog still there. "Don't you have a home boy?"

The dog ran back up to her and climbed…somehow…back on top of her head. She smiled and gave the dog a little scratch. "I'm sure no one at my house would mind if I brought a guest with me."

' _I'm such a sucker for dogs…and apparently dog demons as well.'_ She giggled to herself.

Kagome went back to walking and dodging the occasional female classmate that popped up. Thankfully the dog always gave her a little yip every time one of those weird girls were nearby.

"You're really helpful." She said to the dog on top of her head. "You look a lot like a friend of mine. So for that I think I'll call you Fluffy. I guess I have to call Fluffy-sama Sesshy now."

The dog now known as Fluffy gave a yip as if to say "Whatever."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know about any of you but I like how the story is going so far and I'm really enjoying writing it. Don't forget to review and give _helpful_ criticism.

See you next time.


	4. Runaway Dog!

**Chapter Updated 5/7/17 : Reformated to read better (You should probably reread.)**

Author's Notes: I hope the way I've been using the characters are believable and the way they talk and act go with their personality. I also appreciate feedback and ideas you may want to see in furture chapters.

But enough about that. On with the story!

Enjoy.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Kagome walked into the classroom, brushing off mass amounts of fur from her uniform. _'It's sticking like glue.'_ She thought.

"Kagome" Haruhi called to her. "I got the list of clubs you wanted."

Kagome sat down and looked up to see Haruhi standing by her desk with a piece of paper in her hands. "Thanks. I'll look around for clubs later today." She took the paper from Haruhi. "Would you mind coming with me?"

She shook her head. "I can't. Since I was late to my club yesterday they've been keeping a close eye on me." She looked back to see the twins' piercing gazes.

Kagome paid the twins no mind and continued to remove the clinging fur, obviously pissed.

"Why do you have so much hair on you?" Haruhi hesistantly pointed out.

She glared. "My new dog has been shedding everywhere and today he thought it would be nice to roll around on my clothes and tackle me this morning. I didn't have enough time to wash it off so I had to come to school like" She gestured to her body. "this. Then-"

Haruhi gave a simple "Oh." in an attempt to stop the girl's rampage. It didn't work. _'I guess now isn't a good time to ask her about yesterday...'_ Haruhi thought as Kagome went on.

When Kagome had told her she was a female, she felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. It's just that no one goes around in the male uniform unless they're male. Or unless you're her.

"Alright everybody. Get in your seats. It's time for class." The teacher announced to the classroom.

Haruhi silently praised the teacher's timing and sat down in her seat. Her glee was short lived when she heard Kagome still muttering all of her problems to herself.

Haruhi sighed. _'It's going to be a long day.'_

* * *

 **Moments later**

The teacher scribbled more information on the board. "This will be on the test so make note of it."

' _Why is she going so fast through the material? I can barely keep up.'_ Kagome thought.

Ever since class began her hand had been going nonstop in her notebook just to keep up with the teacher's pace. She looked around and noticed that all her other classmates seemed to be having the same problem as her.

 _'It feels like my hand is going to snap off.'_

 ***Snap***

Kagome stiffened. She slowly looked down at her hand and flexed it. She only relaxed when she saw her now broken pencil drop onto the desk. _'Great. I think I have another one-'_ She bent down to her bag and started to dig in it before her hand landed on something soft. ' _Huh?'_

Kagome looked inside and found a white ball of fluff staring back up at her.

"Fluffy?!" She whispered.

At the sound of his name he looked up at her with innocent eyes.

' _How did he get in my bag? Was I so tired from running away from those girls yesterday that I didn't even_ notice? _'_ She glanced around the classroom to make sure no one had seen her discovery.

"Okay Fluffy. Don't make a sound." She said sternly. "For me?" She gave the dog a pleading look.

In return it gave her an honest stare.

Kagome almost slapped her forehead. _'What am I thinking? I can't negotiate with a dog.'_ She began to panic. ' _What am I going to do? I can't let him stay in my bag the whole day. He could make noise. And even if I somehow got him out of the school without anyone knowing, he's bound to run off.'_

Kagome took in a deep breath. _'I'll have to take the chance.'_

She riffled through her bag again and pulled out a pencil. Then she closed the lid and held the bag between her legs. _'Lady luck, please be in my favor today.'_ She prayed.

 ***Ar?***

Kagome shushed her bag, earning weird looks from the others. ' _What am I gonna do with you?'_ She thought. _'I need to calm myself down.'_

She reached into her jacket pocket, which was still wrapped around her waist, and pulled out a chocolate bar. Kagome carefully unwrapped it, making sure not to make too much sound.

' _Ah chocolate.'_ She nibbled on the bar and gave a happy sigh almost forgetting the predicament she was in. Almost.

* * *

For the rest of the school day she attempted to fain interest during the lectures but all she was doing inside of her head was panicking.

She looked at the clock for the millionth time. _'Is that bell ever going to ring?'_

Kagome groaned.

The clicking on the board stopped. "I'm sorry. Is my foreign language class to rudimentary for you?" The man asked.

Kagome didn't hear him. "This sucks." Kagome mumbled.

The class gasped and looked back at the teacher for his response.

The man's face turned flustered. "Excuse me?"

"I wish I could just leave." Kagome sighed.

The teacher clenched on a piece of paper from his desk.

Haruhi tapped Kagome on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

Kagome looked at her. "What is it?"

She put her finger to her lips and pointed at the teacher who was currently staring daggers into Kagome's soul.

She raised an eyebrow. "What'd I do?" She scanned around the room to see everyone looking at her.

"Say you apologize." Haruhi whispered to her.

"But...why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just say it."

Kagome shrugged and stood up from her chair. "I'm very sorry sir." She bowed her head at him.

The teacher turned back around to the board, not pleased with her apology at all, but continued on with the lesson.

The other girls in the class gazed lovingly at Kagome.

"He's so bad..."

"And yet oddly polite."

The twins exchanged side glances to each other.

Kagome sat back down in her chair, still completely clueless on what had just happened. "Maybe I should try to pay attention again." Kagome said in a low tone. She picked up her pencil but stopped before it could make contact with the paper. "What subject am I in right now?"

Kagome tried to remember before she saw everyone stand up from their seats.

 _'What's going on?'_ She thought as people shuffled out of the room until she was the only one left.

"Did- did the bell ring?" Her question was answered by the complete silence. She stayed in her seat for a second, puzzled until Haruhi poked her head out of the doorway.

"Kagome, aren't you leaving?"

Her head jerked to the door. "Oh. Um of course." She said as she picked up her stuff and walked out.

Haruhi tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay Kagome?" She asked as they walked.

"Uh. Yeah. I just got a little spacey is all."

"No kidding." Haruhi said as they walked together. "You were like that all day today."

Kagome looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't even hear the teacher when he was talking to you and you were really rude."

Kagome gasped. "What did I say?"

Haruhi waved her hand dismissively at her. "Don't worry about it." She told her. "And why did you think I told you to apologize to the teacher?"

She put her hand to her face. "Gah. I'm so stupid."

Haruhi paused in her step but Kagome kept going. She yanked on the back of Kagome's shirt, making her stumble backwards.

"What was that for?"

Haruhi pointed. "You almost ran into that wall."

Kagome looked back at the white wall behind her. "Oh."

"Also." Haruhi said. "Why is your bag moving?"

At that moment Kagome remembered all about her situation and held her bag protectively to herself. "It's nothing." She said, backing away from Haruhi. "Listen I gotta go."

Kagome took off down the hallway before Haruhi could say anything back to her.

"She really makes me wonder." Haruhi said aloud.

* * *

 _'_ _I-I'm home free!'_ Kagome slowed her sprint down the hallway. "All I have to do is call Milo and have him pick you up so I can go look at clubs." She set the bag on the ground and dialed him.

 ** _"Kagome?"_** He answered.

Kagome didn't notice as her bag began to shuffle side to side at her feet and fall over on its side.

 ***plop***

"Yeah, and that's why I need you to come over right away." Kagome told him.

 _ **"I'm on my way."**_ Milo hung up.

She closed her phone. "Now mister trouble maker you're coming with...Fluffy?" She turned around in time to see his wagging tail disappear behind a corner. "I was so close!" She yelled.

Kagome took off after the scampering dog, dodging the occasional wandering student but mostly the hallways and rooms they ran through were empty.

 _'Why does he do these things?'_ Kagome cried. He went around another corner only this time Kagome wasn't prepared. She tried to stop but her momentum caused her to hit a wall instead.

"Ow!" She stepped back from the odd wall and held her forehead.

"Aw. Look at the cute puppy!"

Kagome looked up to see a small blonde boy giving her no good dog a death gripping hug. Fluffy was furiously trying to escape but to no prevail.

She smirked. _'That's what you get.'_

The small boy's eyes locked onto Kagome and gave her a wide smile. "Hi~!" He happily greeted. "I've never seen you around. My name's Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Honey. And this is Takashi." He gestured to the huge guy beside him. Mori gave her a blank look in return.

Kagome tried to look interested. _'Why does this kid look so young and why is he randomly introducing himself to me? We're not even in the same class.'_

"Takashi, look at the puppy! He's so cute." Honey held the dog out to him.

Kagome took this as an opportunity to observe the two. The blonde was surprisingly small but the aura he gave off was unmistakable. He had the physical capabilities of an honourable warrior.

 _'Poor boy. The girls must go crazy over his cuteness.'_ Kagome thought.

She looked at his friend in front of her. _'I guess that wasn't a wall I ran into.'_ She crossed her arms.

The other guy was very tall. His aura was just as strong as the boy's but his physical appearance showed that he was definitely not the type to be social. The boy on the other hand seemed very friendly and bubbly. They were polar opposites.

 _'The tall one's kind of cute.'_ Kagome thought. _'Wait, what did I just say?'_

The hallway got silent for a moment. Kagome blushed realizing they were waiting for her to introduce herself. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here."

Honey was still squishing the last bit of life out of Fluffy. "Does your dog like sweets?" He randomly asked.

Kagome felt bad for the poor dog and carefully took Fluffy out of the boy's hands and held him to her. "Actually dogs shouldn't eat sweets. It's not good for them." She said.

The boy's sunny aura dimmed and his perkiness seemed to deflate. Kagome saw his change of mood and instantly felt guilty.

She gave the boy a soft smile and dug into her jacket pocket and held out a bar of chocolate. "Do you want to share it?" She offered, waving it in front of him. Honey perked right back up and jumped about as Kagome split the chocolate in half and gave one part to him. _'Just like Shippo.'_ Kagome thought, stifling a giggle.

"Do you want any?" She asked Mori. He politely shook his head no.

She shrugged and watched Honey indulge himself. "This is so good!" He said in between bites. "I think I'll call you Kaggy!"

Kagome tried to hide the sliver of disdain she felt. _'I barely know this kid and now he's giving me a nickname? What was this kid's name again?'_ She thought. "Um...Honey, I don't-" She looked into his big brown eyes. "Nevermind." Kagome finished, looking away. _'Damn. How can I say no to that face?'_

When she turned back, she saw Mori rest his hand on top of Honey's head as he smiled.

 _'They're cute together.'_ Kagome blushed.

Two girls came walking around the corner and stopped when they saw the three. In their fangirl vision all they saw were sparkles around them and the potential for a brand new host type. They quickly walked back the way they came and ran down the hallway, not being able to wait to tell others the news.

"*gasp*" Kagome scooped up her bag with her hand and held Fluffy in the other. "It was nice meeting you but I've got to go." She waved back to them as she walked in the opposite direction.

The two guys looked at her as she left.

"He was nice." Stated Honey.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Don't worry. We'll keep a closer eye on him from now on." Milo apologized.

Kagome and Milo were outside by the limo. He was placing Fluffy in the front seat. "It could have been worse." Said Kagome.

Milo nodded and got into the driver's seat. "If you need anything just call okay?"

Kagome gave a small sigh. "I will."

Milo nodded and drove off with Fluffy.

 _'I mean, how hard can this be?'_ She thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: I was going to have this chapter be part of the next chapter but then I realized how long it was taking me so I decided I would split it into two...Which is why this one seems so short. I've got big things planned for this story that I think we'll all look forward to.

 **Important: I would also like to say that summer is ending and that I may not have a lot of free time but I've got a plan so I can still continue the story. There is no way I will forget about updating so don't worry about that.**

See you next time.


	5. The Hosts' Problem

**Updated: 11/12/16**

Author's Notes: I appreciate all of the support I've been given. Also this chapter features Kagome unofficially meeting the Host Club. Maybe she'll join...

You'll just have to read to find out! Enjoy!

* * *

' _I…am completely lost.'_ Kagome thought.

She wandered into yet another corridor. _'Didn't I already walk down this way? Humph. Every room and hall looks identical!'_

Kagome started to turn the club sheet this way and that as if it would help. _'*sigh* I'm going to have to ask for directions.'_

Kagome looked up from the paper to see a pair of doors.

 _'Well that's convenient.,'_ She thought getting closer to the door. The sign read Music Club. ' _I don't hear any music.'_ Kagome looked down at the paper. _'It's not on the list either.'_

She sniffed the door. _'Do I smell rose petals? Hmm maybe it's a gardening club.,'_ she reached for the door _, 'I always liked planting herbs and-'_

"Welcome!" Rose petals burst through the doors.

"Tamaki, there's no one there." Said Kyoya.

"What? I was sure that I heard somebody outside." He scratched the back of his head.

* * *

 _'I don't know what that was but it definitely wasn't a gardening club.'_

As soon as the doors opened automatically and she was attacked by flowers the first thing that came to her mind was _'I'm out of here.'_ and quickly fled around the corner.

 _'I hope I never see that room again.'_ She picked the flower petals out of her hair. _'I'll go get_ _directions from somewhere else.'_

* * *

"I'm not surprised." Kyoya pulled out a graph and pointer from...some place. "If we look at our profits from the beginning of the month we can tell our income has been quite steady," his pointer followed the near vertical line, "until two days ago."

"Now that you mention it even our regulars didn't show up today." Haruhi added.

Kyoya fixed his glasses. "Precisely. If we don't have customers then our club has no purpose. I've investigated this issue and have come up empty handed. That's why I'm asking if anyone knows of our customers' whereabouts."

They all began thinking but nothing came to mind.

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

"Get away from me!"

"He's so cute when he runs!"

 _'I knew I should have had Milo drive me home. I can't walk home without these psychos chasing me. And every time I try to talk to them they,'_ she stopped in her tracks _, 'faint.'_

She slowly turned around to face the incoming girls, bracing herself. _'It's a long shot but.'_ Kagome balled her fists.

The screaming crowd of fan-girls was steadily getting closer. Kagome gulped and raised her hand.

"Hey! I just wanted to tell you all it was nice hanging out with you and I can't wait to see all of you beautiful girls tomorrow." The girls seemed to pause in their stampede.

"Ahh!" They all collapsed to the ground. Kagome looked at them, a sweat drop rolling down her head.

 _'That actually worked?...Cool.'_ She headed for her house whistling, not paying the passed out girls any attention.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Haruhi walked into the host room to be greeted by the sight of everyone in dismay. "No one showed up again today?" She asked.

Tamaki silently shook his head.

 _'This must be really serious to make even Tamaki quiet.'_ "Where are the twins?"

"What? Were you concerned about us?" Kaoru walked in with Hikaru behind him.

"Speak of the devil. Where were you two?" Questioned Kyoya.

The twins exchanged a glance and gave the other hosts uncomfortable grins. **"We know where all of the girls went."**

* * *

 **With Kagome**

"Are you sure you won't mind if I join you're practice even though I can't be part of the team?" Kagome asked the basketball coach.

"Well of course I wouldn't mind. Ha. Maybe your skills will rub off on everyone else. Besides based on the moves you showed me yesterday I might just sneak you onto my team." They both started to laugh.

"Ha. Yeah, I'm not joking." The coach became serious all of a sudden, staring at Kagome. She backed up from the man giving a scared chuckle.

"I couldn't let you do that. It wouldn't be fair to the other sports clubs that said I could join their practice."

"Wait, which coaches said they wanted to recruit you? Wait-"

Kagome was already going to the bathroom to change. _'Talk about stalker vibes.'_ She thought.

She changed into a grey baggy shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. "This is going to be fun." She said out loud, walking to the court.

* * *

 **With The Hosts**

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Haruhi. They'd been walking for awhile now and the twins refused to say where they were going.

"I like the mystery. It's like an adventure!" Exclaimed Honey.

They finally stopped at the school's gymnasium. The twins stood on opposite ends of the door and gave each other a nod. **"We give you,"** they opened the door **, "the problem!"**

The doors opened to reveal a raven haired boy effortlessly making a basket, sweat sparkling off his face with the light from the glass doors shining behind him.

"Yeah! Go Kagome. Go!" A cheering squad was in the bleachers cheering her on. Kagome gave them a shy wave and continued on with the game.

"He waved at me!"

"You're crazy. That was for me!"

"How dare you."

"I can't believe it. More than half of our customers are here!," Yelled Tamaki.

The coach stood up and blew his whistle. "Alright. Break time." Kagome stepped towards a bench before peering over to see Haruhi. She gave the brunette a smile and wave.

"Hey Haruhi!" She started to walk towards them.

"You know him?," Kyoya asked.

Before she could answer Kagome was behind her. "What brings you here Haruhi?"

"Um. Nothing much. I see you joined the basketball team." Haruhi added.

Kagome gave a laugh. "Oh. No, I'm just joining their practice. I wasn't here for the school's physical exam so they can't let me join a sport but I talked to a few of the coaches and they said I could help around and be a part of their warm-ups if I wanted." Kagome explained. Her eyes landed on the others.

"I see you brought the devil twins." She said giving their cheeks a playful poke.

 **"Hey Kagome."** They said in unison.

"Kaggy!" Honey ran over to her and greeted her with a hug. She ruffled the boy's hair. "Nice to see you and Takashi are doing fine."

Mori gave her a slight nod.

"Uh huh! We've been doing great...um...do you have anymore chocolate.?" He asked shyly. Kagome giggled and reached into her pants pocket.

"Here you go." She said handing him the chocolate.

"Yay! You're the best Kaggy." Honey gave Kagome a hug around her neck.

She set him on the floor and gave her attention to Haruhi. "It's actually great that you showed up today. I was thinking we should get together-

 _'Get...together?'_ Tamaki body started to shatter.

'and we could go to the movies."

 _'The movies?'_ His shards fell to the ground.

"Then we could go get something to eat. I hear there's a great pizza place-"

"Haruhi!," Tamaki separated her from Kagome. "I forbid you to go out with this man! And you.," he turned to Kagome, "What gives you the right to be so familiar with one of my dearest friends?"

It was an understatement to say that Kagome was confused. She didn't know what exactly she said that made the blonde go nuts.

"Do I get a say in this?," Haruhi asked.

Kyoya cleared his throat in an attempt to silence their conversation. "It seems you are already well acquainted with most of my colleagues. What is your name?" He coldly asked.

 _'Colleagues?'_ They all thought.

Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure I like your attitude Mr. Specs."

The fellow hosts held in their laughter at the hilarious nickname Kagome had just given the cold man.

Kyoya's expression did not change. "Your name?" He repeated.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well since you obviously weren't paying attention to what everyone was calling me, my name is Kagome." She pointed to herself.

"I meant your last name."

She slanted her head. "Higurashi. Why do you want to know?" Kagome questioned.

Kyoya crossed his arms. "Higurashi? I've never heard of that last name. Who are your parents?"

"Why are you giving me the third degree Specs?" She narrowed her eyes at the man.

Kyoya's vein pulsated. "My name is Kyoya Ootori. Please use it."

"Whatever you say Specs." Tamaki slid in front of Kagome, giving her a once over with a critical eye. "Ummm..." Kagome nervously said.

He swiftly grabbed her chin and moved her head around. "Hey!" Kagome yelled in protest.

"You would be a perfect addition to the club!" Tamaki cheerfully said clasping his hands together.

 _'Didn't he just hate me a second ago?'_

"Who are you two?" Kagome asked the two males.

"Breaktime over. Everyone back on the court." Kagome turned and gave the coach a nod. "Well it was nice talking to you guys but I've got to get going."

Before she left Kagome gave a smirk and put her arm around Haruhi purposely making Tamaki cringe. "I'll see you later 'kay?"

She walked away and went back to the game.

Haruhi quickly spoke up before anyone did anything rash. "I think it would be best if we talk to Kagome later. Don't you think?" Haruhi tried to suggested. She needed to talk to the girl before she made a huge mistake.

"Very well. Tell your friend we will speak with him tomorrow." On that note the club left without a struggle but Tamaki was still complaining about what her relationship was with the boy.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"We need to talk."

It was the end of the day. Haruhi had asked Kagome to meet her outside the classroom in the hallway. Kagome stood by the window, Haruhi in front of her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Kagome...why are you dressing as a boy?"

She shrugged. "I was told to."

Haruhi gave a bored look. "That's why you're doing this?"

"Yep." She said blatantly, hands on her hips.

"Right.," Haruhi brushed it off, "I wanted to tell you that you should be careful around my "friends." I'm afraid they may make you agree to something that you'll end up regretting."

"You worry too much. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"I don't think you understand. They'll- **mmph**!"

Kaoru was behind her with his hand covering her mouth, muffling her words.

"Hello dear Haruhi. I think we should have a talk. Hikaru, you should take Kagome to the club room so he can get to know everyone better."

"Already on it." He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the club.

"You weren't trying to interfere with our plans were you?" Kaoru asked.

 **"Mmphhh."**

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter may read a bit rushed and for that I apologize. I wanted to get this chapter out before school. Yes I'm still in school.

Anyway, I've thought of some great ways to go with this story. Don't forget to review, I love reading them. Next chapter is being written.

See you next time.


	6. A Second Family

**Updated: 11/12/16**

Author's Notes: Hello other fanfiction lovers! I bring'ith another chapter for your reading pleasure. (It's all I had time to write.)

Go forth and Enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome angrily tried to shake off the twin's grasp. His grip was quite firm to Kagome's surprise.

"Right here." They stopped at a pair of doors that read Music Club.

 _'Music Club'_ She thought. "Wait a second. I came by here before. You guys attacked me with flowers!" She pointed at Hikaru with her free hand accusingly.

He scratched his cheek. "Oh. That was you? Well, Tamaki did say he heard somebody outside." He opened the door and forcefully pushed her in.

It took all she had to settle her footing. "Hey, watch it!" Kagome yelled behind her.

"It's nice to see you again."

She looked in the direction of the voice. The man with the glasses was sitting on the couch, legs crossed. The other hosts not to far away.

"Oh it's just you Specs. You could have just asked to speak with me instead of kidnapping me you know."

"My name is Kyoya.," he said aggravated, "Now sit."

Kagome sat quietly on the couch opposite of him, Hikaru leaned on the back of it. _'This place is really nice.'_ She thought looking around _._ Her eyes fell back on Kyoya.

"Why am I here?"

He stared intently at her. "We've been losing the patrons that attend our club. We have reason to suspect that you may be the cause."

She rested her head in her hand. "Cause? What does your club losing customers have to do with me?"

"It seems your arrival has attracted a great deal of attention from the female students. They have ceased visiting us and gaining them back will not be simple. Unless of course..."

She sat up. "Unless what?"

Kyoya's glasses gleamed. "This could be easily fixed if you become a host."

"And why would I be a part of your club?" She asked.

"I didn't think it would be easy recruiting you. Which is why I've made a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"If you join you will recieve as much chocolate as you want during your hosting duties."

If these were normal circumstances she would have definitely agreed repeatedly to his offer but since these weren't normal she kept her composure.

"Interesting offer. But-"

"Yeah! Kaggy's going to become a host!" Honey jumped for joy.

"I don't know what a host is." Kagome finished.

Kyoya was about to explain until Tamaki slid in front of Kagome. "Don't worry. I can take care of this part." He proudly proclaimed.

Tamaki posed dramatically. "We give entertainment to the lovely women who choose to take part in our activities. We give them the attention that they so sorely crave! We give them the energy that gets them through the day. They are the lambs and we are their shepard."

"Did you just compare women to sheep?" Kagome interrupted.

"We are like the fuel to their car."

"Where are you getting these metaphors from? They make no sense. Are you hearing yourself right now?" She interrupted again.

"We are the Host Club!" He finished posing again.

"Ha, is he always like this?" She asked giving a chuckle.

"Pretty much." Hikaru answered Kagome's question.

"Hey! You weren't listening." He yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I heard what you said Blondie and from what I gathered girls give all of you money to flirt with them. Am I correct?"

"No. No. No. You must not have heard me. I'll say it again. We give entertainment to the lovely women who choose to -Blondie? My name isn't Blondie. It's Tam-"

"So what is your answer?" Kyoya asked paying no attention to the blonde boy.

"From what I've heard...this club is a waste of space."

Tamaki stopped in repeating his introduction and his skin turned pale at her comment.

"It seems as if all you boys do is mess with the hearts and feelings of women. You're just leading them on. I don't care if they purposely pay you to do it or not. Besides, women who pay to be around and talk to guys aren't ones I'd ever want to be around."

She stood up. "Unless you can give me a good reason for me to join I'm leaving."

 ***silence***

"Figures." Kagome snorted.

There was a small yank on her pants leg. She looked down to see Honey.

"I don't know what I could do or tell you to make you stay but...I just wanted you to know that we're all nice people and-and that this is where I get to see all of my friends! I-I don't want anything bad to happen to this club. This is the only time I really get to see and be with them." Honey was crying. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened."

"What I think he's trying to say is that the reasons for our club may be a bit unorthadox but there's more to us than that." Said Kyoya.

Tamaki got over his state of shock to speak. "We may not seem like it but we're always there for each other."

Hikaru joined in. "Yeah. We've got each others back no matter what."

Kagome had to admit. The way they bound together to protect their club and their loved ones was quite touching. But if they were going to do this then she needed to hear from one certain person. The only one left in the room.

"What do you have to say about this Takashi?"

It was silent for moment as Mori was put in the spotlight. He closed his eyes then opened them again. "We're a family." He said softly.

Everyone was baffled that this person who knew Mori for less than a day was able to make him not just say one word but a whole sentence.

Well except for Kagome. I mean how was she to know that the man barely ever spoke.

 _'A family.'_ She thought about her past comrades. _'They're like us. Even though we weren't truly related we were just like a family. Everywhere we went together was our home.'_ Her face became determined. _'I'd sooner chop off my own limbs than break up a family like this.'_

"I'll join."

The doors burst open. "Kagome, don't decide yet!"

Haruhi was in the doorway, Kaoru running in beside her.

"I couldn't hold her back any longer." He apologized.

"It's not a problem. He already agreed." Kyoya said.

"Kagome..." Haruhi looked at her new friend in dismay knowing she was too late.

"There's one thing I don't understand.," Kagome stated, "Blondie said something about your customers being women. What about your male customers?"

She decided to elaborate from seeing the dumbfounded look on the blonde's face.

"You know. Your male customers. Isn't that why Haruhi's here?"

His face was still blank. Kagome sighed.

"Haruhi would receive male customers. I can only assume that most of the boys who go here would want to be with a girl." She decided to simplify it as if she were speaking to a small child.

The room became deadly quiet.

"Red alert! He knows!"

The twins stood beside him. "What do we do boss?"

"Go into Code 9-8: Haruhi Is A Boy!"

 **"Right! umm. What plan was that again?"**

The three began to argue with each other over the supposed plan.

"So you're pretending to be a boy to be a part of this club?" Kagome inferred, watching the three boys scramble about the room.

"There's a little more to it than that but it's close enough." Haruhi walked deeper into the room and stood beside Kagome, watching them move frantically around as well.

Kagome held her protectively. "They're not making you do this right? They better not be making you do things you don't want to because if they are..." She held up her fist threateningly.

"Get your hands off of Haruhi you ruffian!" Tamaki paused in his tyrade to yell at the raven haired girl.

Kagome smirked. "Why? Do you have a problem with it?" She put her hand on Haruhi's stomach bringing her back up against her chest.

"Kagome, what are you trying to do?" Haruhi asked calmly.

"Don't worry. Daddy's coming!"

"Daddy?" She gave Haruhi a quizzical look.

Kagome hadn't noticed Tamaki running to them. "I'm coming!"

Kagome slowly turned to him, no emotion on her face. He saw her raise her hand but Tamaki continued to run towards them. The next thing he saw was the ceiling.

Tamaki was lying on his back on the floor, stunned.

Kagome blinked, color returning to her eyes once again. "Oh no. I'm so sorry Blondie. It was a reflex." She tried to explain.

"A reflex? Interesting." Kyoya scratched his chin and took out his notebook, writing down this new information.

Kagome helped Tamaki back up. "I really didn't mean to do that." She insisted.

His eyes were swirly and he had a goofy smile. "It's okay."

Kyoya forcefully pushed aside the confused Tamaki.

"You will need to sign these papers if you wish to join." He shoved a mountain of papers into her hands.

"What are these for? And why is there so many of them!?" She asked trying to balance the huge stack.

"Don't worry. They're just a few legal documents. Nothing to important. Just sign." He held out a pen for her.

"There's no way I'm signing these without reading them." She protested.

Kyoya moved his glasses up. "Then have fun reading all of this paperwork. I expect them to be done by tomorrow since that's when you'll be starting.

"Huh?" Kagome yelled baffled.

"Well we cant suffer much more with our customers following you around for free now can we?"

Kagome looked at him with disbelief. "We're not going to get along are we?"

* * *

 _'So much stuff_.'

Kagome stumbled through the front door, still holding the papers to her chest. ' _Stupid four-eyes.'_

"Angry?"

She gave a snort. "You don't even know the half of it. I'd go into details but it would take to long so I'll give you the short version. I'm being punished to be a member of a club because people keep flirting with me."

"Unless of course you've been telling people your secret I assume you must be talking about females. But if males have been flirting with you then I can honestly say you are not the gender they are seeking..."

"Oh haha. You're so funny Sesshomaru...Sesshy?"

She turned around, loose papers flying to see the silver haired man in the doorway.

"Sesshy! It's great to see. How have you been?"

He didn't answer but his eyes followed the stack of papers she was still holding. "What are these for?"

"Huh?," She connected his gaze to the papers. "Oh these. It's for a club I wanted to join but I'm not quite sure anymore."

"Sounds as if you've dug yourself into a hole."

She nodded.

"Well if you got there you can dig yourself out on your own."

Kagome looked at him shocked. "Shouldn't you help me?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What gave you that impression? I brought you here to learn. Anything else you do is not much of my concern."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Sometimes you can be such a rude dumba...hahaha!" She burst out laughing dropping all of the paperwork in her fit.

"Miko, what is this?" Sesshomaru pulled off a white puff ball from his head. He held the object by the neck.

"That's Fluffy." She said still giggling.

"You brought a dog here?"

Kagome gave a smug smirk. "What? Do you have something against dogs? Besides." She took the dog from his grasp. "You both are too identical to get rid of him!" She held the dog up to his face for comparison.

This made her go into another fit of laughter.

He simply brushed past her and headed for his study.

"Wait. Aren't you going to help me read these?"

He turned back. "Why should I? I'm a rude dumbass remember?"

Her mouth fell open wide but quickly closed again, watching the man walk away.

"Kagome, do you need any help?" Kimi had walked into the room.

Kagome smiled a tad menacingly. "Kimi! Don't you want to help me read these?"

"I actually meant if you wanted me to help pick the papers back up." Kimi explained.

"Great! Let's go do some reading!" She scooped up a couple of papers from the floor and grabbed Kimi by the back of her shirt and pulled her up the stairs.

"Hold on a minute! Nooo!" Nothing else could be heard as the doors shut behind them.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awww. Poor Kimi. And what will be in store for our dear Kagome? Only the future can ttellll! Anyway keep in touch for the next chapter and give a review if you want.

See you next time.


	7. New Host Type

**Updated: 11/12/16**

Author's Notes: What's going on guys? Hope you're all having a good day or should I say night? Yeah I kind of uploaded this chapter a bit late. By that I mean like 1am. Oh well. Here's a small chapter I wrote. Wish I could have added more to this one but I wanted to give a chapter every week so here it is.

Enjoy.

* * *

A group of girls gathered around each other in the hallway.

"Did you hear about Kagome?" A girl asked.

"Yeah. I saw him talking with the host club. They looked so good together!"

"Do you think he'll join?"

"I sure hope so. Oh my gosh. Shush! He's coming."

Everyone stared as Kagome made her way down the hallway. The sounds of her steps echoed off the walls as she walked by other students, their eyes following her every move.

 _'Umm. I guess word spreads quick around here.'_ She thought. It felt as if their stares were burning through her and she shivered just thinking about it. In fact, she was so spooked that she almost ran into a girl in front of her. "Oh, sorry. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Kagome apologized.

The girl stared up at Kagome, not saying a word. The bottom of her lip quivered as if to say something but no sound came out. Dark curly strands fell in front of her face. Her hands started to wrinkle the piece of rolled-up paper she was holding.

"Do you need something?" She asked the frozen girl. Kagome reached her hand out towards her.

She gave a high pitched yip and ran away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" When she stepped forward there was a crunch sound. Kagome looked down to see the crumpled paper the girl had had under her foot. _'She must have dropped it.'_ Kagome thought, bending down to pick it up. As she looked at its contents her eyebrows furrowed and her eye twitched.

* * *

 **With the Hosts**

"Why are you moving a couch around?" Asked Haruhi. Tamaki and Mori were currently maneuvering around an extra couch of theirs about the room.

"We have to get the club room set up to make a space for Kagome." Tamaki answered.

As if on cue Kagome kicked open their door and stormed into the room.

"Speaking of Kagome..." Haruhi whispered.

She walked up to Kyoya and slammed the paper into his chest. "Would you mind explaining what this is? I'd really like to know." Sarcasm dripping from each word.

Kyoya took the hard shove Kagome gave him, stifling his pained grunt. "I see you found one of our flyers. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there's a problem!" She unwrinkled the paper and held it out to let the others see.

The paper depicted Kagome on a beach with a wet shirt askew on her body revealing the "muscles" underneath. She held a bow that rested on her shoulder and her eyes seemed to pass right through you.

"You have bigger pecs than I thought Kagome." Haruhi teased, fully knowing that couldn't be her.

"No! Don't look at it Haruhi!" Tamaki came from behind and covered her eyes with both of his hands. "You shouldn't look at such lewd things!"

"Is this really necessary Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi blandly asked.

"How else were we going to advertise our new member?" Kyoya asked, bringing everyone's attention back on him.

"How'd you even make this?" Kagome questioned. "I didn't pose for it."

He pointed behind her. "Why, the twins photo-shopped it of course."

The twins were trying to sneak out of the room but stopped when they heard their names. They slowly turned around, scared smiles plastered on their faces.

"I. Uh. Think it portrays you quite well Kagome." Kaoru stuttered.

"We worked really hard on it. We didn't think you'd be that mad about the picture." Hikaru spoke up.

Her face was puzzled for a moment. "Who said I was mad about the picture?"

"So you're not mad that they made a flyer with a photo of you without your permission?" Questioned Kyoya.

 **"What do you mean "they"!? You're the one who told us to do it."** The Hitachiin twins complained.

"I'm not mad about the picture." Kagome told them. "I actually like it. It's very detailed and I appreciate you giving me a bow and arrow. How'd you know that was my favorite sport?"

"Well at least **someone** understands and notices the details we put in things..." Kaoru directed at Kyoya.

She pointed to the words on the paper. "I'm mad about what it says. Just look at what's on the bottom."

Tamaki leaned towards the paper to get a better look. "Athletic type." He read out loud.

"I don't think my "type" can be summarized as only being athletic. It makes me seem bland. Seriously, I'm much more than just a brawn. I have other personality traits." Kagome explained.

"You're saying you want...another adjective. That's what this is about?" Kyoya asked.

"Duh."

Kyoya took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fix his oncoming headache. "We'll take care of it if that's what you want. He looked back up to Kagome. "What exactly do you want your type to be then?"

She smiled brightly. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I don't mind being called athletic but I settled for an additional word. "She held up her hands and moved them in a rainbow shape. "The Unpredictable type."

There was no sound for a second until the twins started to snicker. Kaoru slid beside Kagome and put his arm around her neck. "Let the professionals handle naming stuff okay?"

"What? But that's what I want to be." She folded her arms.

"Unpredictable and athletic type." Tamaki muttered in thought. "Hm. I have to go with the twins on this one. It's not catchy. Doesn't roll off the tongue you know?"

Kagome blushed with frustration. "Well I like it so you can all shove it! I don't care what you guys think." She turned her back on them and whipped out a chocolate bar, angrily eating.

Haruhi decided to move in, afraid Kagome might flip somebody again. "I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kagome. They were speaking their opinion is all and I'm sure they'll let you call yourself what you want. Right?" She directed to the others.

 **"Yeah...sure."** All of them mumbled.

"As long as you're here, help us set up your placement. You'll be stationed beside Haruhi. She's the best one to get you settled in here." Kyoya spoke, changing the subject.

"I can't wait! I get to spend more time with Kaggy." Honey clung to Kagome's pants leg. "Isn't it great Takashi?"

He nodded and positioned himself back beside Honey.

Kagome patted Honey's head before joining the others, rearranging the furniture.

"Unpredictable huh?" Kyoya thought it over. He watched as Kagome talked with Haruhi and the twins covertly catching glances at them, without a doubt up to no good.

"I say we go for it. That's the only way we'll know right?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"Good point. But I bet he's not ticklish though."

"Let's just see about that. Come on." They "inconspicuously" made their way behind Kagome, slowly reaching out for her ribcage.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Kagome turned around and gave each of them a swift blow to the head.

"Ow!" They kneeled over in pain, holding the throbbing bump on top of their head.

"You'll have to come up with something better than that to get me." She bent down and pulled on their cheeks. "little devil twins."

After she felt satisfied she went back to her conversation not noticing the shocked look Haruhi was giving her.

 _'It does fit him though. And for the twins'_ Kyoya looked at them writhing in pain. _'not their best plan.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Kagome is a host. **Finally!** But is this a good thing or will disaster come? Eh. Probably both. Especially with the influence of a certain manager...

See you next time.


	8. Lady Manager Comes To Town

**Updated: 11/15/16**

 **Author's Notes:** Hello everyone. **Happy Early Labor Day!** This is the first chapter to take part in something that actually happened in the anime. ( Don't know about the manga) I was pretty excited to write this one and I think it came out okay. I know there are some things I need to work on with my writing but I'll have to work that out myself.

Dun dun dun! Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm. "We did a pretty nice job.," She stood back to see all of their work. They'd finally finished their new set-up.

"You did a fine job Kagome.," Tamaki gave her a pat on the back.

"Thanks Blondie. Hold on. Were you wearing that kimono before?"

Tamaki was wearing a rather bright kimono with glitter shining all around it. Kagome had to shield her eyes away from it to keep from going blind.

"These are our costumes today. Aren't they lovely?" He twirled around in it to show it off.

"Costumes? I don't remember anyone saying anything about costumes when I joined this stupid thing." Kagome said outraged.

Kyoya pulled a paper off his table and held it out. "Page 79 of the contract you signed states otherwise. You'll have to go along with whatever themes the host club sees fitting."

"I don't think that was a part of my contract...and I don't have any clothes for this."

"Don't worry Kagome we got one for you too." Hikaru handed her a blue and silver kimono.

"We're opening soon. You'll need to change and clean yourself up a bit. You're very sweaty." Kyoya ordered, not even looking up from his clipboard.

Kagome gave him a glare even though he wasn't looking. "Well I wouldn't be as dirty if I hadn't been doing all the work!" She snatched the kimono and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh dear Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" A girl asked.

"Because I'm hoping to catch your eye. Even for only one second."

"Then why is your voice so sweet and sincere?" Another asked.

"To set your nerves at ease so my true feelings might reach your heart." He said smoothly.

"Why do your eyes fill with tears everytime you look at me?" The last of his customers questioned, hands clasped together.

He looked at her, tears falling from his eyes. "Because your beautiful smile causes the fountain in my heart to start overflowing."

"Oh Tamaki." They swooned.

"I can't wait to see Kagome in his kimono." A nearby voice said. Kagome's customers were at her table waiting for her to finish changing.

"I know. I feel like my heart is gonna burst."

The bathroom door opened. Kagome was wearing the kimono Hikaru gave her, her eyes opened to see her customers surround her on all sides.

"Kagome you look so cute! You almost look like a girl like Haruhi."

"Not to say that you don't always look good." Someone corrected.

"Mhmm. Anything you wear looks great on you."

Kagome scratched the back of her head and slightly blushed. "Thanks. You're all too kind. Now if you would be so kind as to move out of my way so I may sit. I'm a bit tired."

"Kaggy!," Honey cried, "I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals."

Kagome walked out of the crowd and rubbed his back. "Don't worry. We'll find it."

"Mitsukuni." Mori held up Honey's foot and slipped the missing sandal back on. Honey held Kagome's hand for balance.

Kagome ruffled his hair. "I told you that it was going to be alright."

Unbeknownst to Kagome her and the duos' customers were watching them. The three of them made a lovely family scene together.

"Aw. They are so good together."

"They make such a caring family."

Kyoya watched as the girls seemed to flock to them. ' _Interesting. You've amazed me again Kagome."_ He thought.

"It seems tears are popular with the ladies today but how do they do it so easily?" Haruhi muttered before running into one of the twins. A bottle plopped out of his sleeve and on the floor.

"What's this?" She asked as she held up the bottle.

"For your information it's common for a host to use eyedrops." Kaoru said.

 **"No woman alive could resist a man on the brink of tears."** They said, Haruhi gave them a deadpanned look.

"Oh Honey.," Kagome caught their attention. She was sitting on the floor with Honey. "You always know how to make me smile." Kagome said with teary eyes.

"Don't tell me they got you too Kagome."

Kagome turned around with a smirk. She reached in her hair and pulled out her very own fake tears bottle and waved it in front of Haruhi's face.

"Don't wig out. We're all just having a bit of fun. You should try it."

"See? Kagome is fine with it." The twins said behind the the newest host.

"But of course a true host doesn't need eyedrops. One that is well skilled is able to cry on command." Tamaki interrupted. "So tell me have you fallen for me yet Haruhi?"

"You wish." She said.

"It seems that my romantic overtures are not reaching you for some reason.," he posed, "Perhaps I should add a bit more panache to my character."

Haruhi ignored him seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. Kagome rested her arm on top of Haruhi's head. "Hey, I think someone else is here." She yelled.

The mysterious girl shrinked back behind the wall.

 **"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest."** The twins said. They held out a rose for her. **"Why are you hiding? It's no fun watching from afar."**

Tamaki intervened also offering a rose. "Stop that. How many times do I have to say to be more courteous to our first time guests?" He turned to face her and gave her one of his best smiles. "Hello my dear princess. There's no need to be shy. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

As his face got closer to hers she slapped him across the face pushing him back far away.

"Don't touch me you phony!"

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. The blonde covered his face with his hand. "Wh-What do you mean I'm phony?" His speech muffled by his hand.

"Just like I said! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" You shouldn't spread your love so easily like that you stupid."

Her words were like arrows cutting through his body. "You're a dimwitted narcissist!" Second arrow. "Incompetent." Another arrow. "Disgusting!" Ooh. KO! He fell to the ground in slow motion.

Kagome was one chuckle away from giving real tears until she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She left out a chorus of laughter. "Sh-she got you there. Do you ne-need some ointment for that burn?!" She joked, holding her stomache.

Kyoya held his chin. "I don't suppose you are..."

The girl looked at him and gasped. "It's you. Kyoya!" She ran to him stepping on Tamaki in the process. "I've longed to meet you my prince charming." She hugged him.

* * *

 **Later**

"Fiance?"

"Of course. My name is Renge and I'm transferring to this school tomorrow." The girl now known as Renge stated.

Tamaki sulked by a wall by himself.

"Why is Tamaki sulking?" Kaoru asked.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." His brother answered.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm learning A LOT about the type of relationship the two of you have with each other." Kagome said.

"Whatever," Kyoya simply said. "Why does everyone want to refer to us as if we are husband and wife?"

"I couldn't resist the way you adored those flowers in the backyard and when you helped that injured kitten." Renge recalled.

Kagome slid in beside Renge as she recollected all of their times together. "Look, I'll be the first one to admit that I don't know all of these guys as well as I make it out to be but are you sure you got the right person?"

"I know my love anywhere!," She screamed at Kagome. "And just who are you? The grounds keeper?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How dare you. Get over here you rich brat!" She reached out for Renge's neck only to be stopped by Mori holding her by the back of her collar. "Let me go." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I was given the task to make sure you don't hurt anyone." He cooly said.

"And just who told you to do that?"

Kyoya stepped forward. "I did. I didn't want what happened to Tamaki to occur again so I told Mori to look after you."

"Look after me? I can take care of myself. I have self-control which is why you should let me go!" She persisted to fight against his tugging which did nothing.

"You are so kind to make sure your crazy friend doesn't hurt me!" She squealed at Kyoya. "It's no wonder you look like Icchi Jomiami from the popular dating sim Uki-Doki Memorial!"

"Huh...Otaku!

"Otaku! I've never seen one before." The twins freaked out.

"I see. You've projected your love onto me and delluted yourself to believe that we're engaged." He said as Renge continued to twirl around in the background.

"So you're not her fiance?" Tamaki questioned.

"Well I don't ever remember asking her hand in marriage. I've never even met the girl before."

 _'You could have just said that from the beginning.'_ They thought.

* * *

 **Much Later**

"You're the club's director? That's so neat! I will work beside you and be the manager of this host club!" Renge announced.

"Are we really going to let her do this?" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

"She is the daughter of a very important Ootori business client so please be nice to her."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"I've been thinking and maybe having a female manager won't be so bad after all." Tamaki thought out loud.

He peeked the twins' interest. **"What do you mean?"**

"Well if Haruhi spends time with Renge maybe it'll stimulate her femininity again. Right now the only people in her class are you twins and the womanizer over there." He pointed to Kagome. "That's not good."

She looked around as if he were talking to someone else before pointing at herself. "Who? Me?" She asked innocently.

"Well of course you. Who else would I be talking about?"

Kagome strolled in front of him making him flinch in his seat. She closed in her face on his.

"I'll have you know that I make Haruhi feel like a woman everyday." She backed away from him waiting for her words to sink in. It took a moment but she finally got the reaction she was waiting for. He turned white and jumped out of his seat.

"Haruhi! What does he mean by that? Don't tell me he-" His brain went to the worst things imaginable.

"Calm down. I was only joking." Kagome dug in her ear.

The horrible scenarios he was thinking of popped. "Oh. Joking. of course..." He tried to play it off.

The door creaked open. "I brought cookies for you my love!" Renge offered Kyoya her bag of cookies. "I'm sorry they're a little burnt but I know you'll still love them."

Honey swiped a cookie and tried it, instantly regretting it. "Wow. These really are burnt."

"Blech!," Kagome spat, "Did you dip this in molten lava?" She added.

"Neither of you should eat it. It's bad for you." Mori warned.

Renge heard them, her hair turned into snakes. "Ahhh!"

Kagome already knew where this was going and fast walked away before their "manager" could chase her around. Luckily for her she barely made it out before Renge chased Mori and Honey.

Haruhi took a bite of one of the cookies. "Actually they don't taste to bad. They have an extra flavor to them." You could tell in the twins' eyes they'd just thought of a plan.

Hikaru raised Haruhi's head. "May I try some?" He ate a piece of the cookie hanging from her mouth.

Kaoru came from the other side. "Haruhi. You've got some crumbs on your face." He turned her head and licked the remaining crumbs off.

Tamaki came out of his pity corner and rushed at them. "Did you see what they just did?!" Tamaki screamed.

"I could have just wiped it off and if you wanted a cookie there are plenty in my hand." Haruhi said calmly.

Tamaki put his hands on the sides of her head. "Haruhi, you shouldn't push things this serious off! You have to stay away from these twins and reject their actions!"

"This is sexual harassment."

"If this is sexual harassment then what they did is twice as bad!"

"Yeah right. That wasn't sexual harassment. This is." Kagome took her hands out of her pockets and put her forhead right on the brunette's. She rubbed Haruhi's lips with her thumb. "No sweet can compare to the taste of your lips." She backed away and gestured to Haruhi. "Now **THAT** was harrasment."

"That was even worse than what the twins did!" Tamaki shook Kagome back and forth scolding her for her actions.

"Lukewarm." Renge said loud enough for the hosts to stop their chaos.

"All of you except for Kyoya. Your characters are lukewarm! You all need to have a darkside. Women are vulnerable to attractive men who are troubled. If you keep this act going your customers will become tired. Are you trying to ruin my love's work?"

She pointed at Honey. "Let's start with you. If you're cute inside and out then you are no different from a baby. That means you are now the baby faced thug!"

"Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend the flunkie."

"The twins are basketball players enslaved in their own world."

"Haruhi, you're the honors student who's constantly bullied."

"Tamaki, you're the school idol, admired for your good looks but you're hiding an inferiority complex. The Lonely Prince."

"And as for you Kagome."

"Oh goodie. It's my turn." She said dully.

"You protect Haruhi from her bully as much as you can. And you and Mori-senpai are both confused and fighting the budding feelings you have for each other for fear of being ridiculed by the world."

(Picture that bunny going across the screen)

"Umm. What?" Kagome asked. Mori just gave a bored look.

"You heard me!," fire raged in the background, "Many girls have been pairing the two of you up. Not to mention girls love a tragic love story. Don't any of you know how to appease the masses?"

"Renge. Do these poses work?" Tamaki asked beside a wall, making sad and lonely poses.

"Oh wow. You're pretty good. But it would be even more effective if you were in the rain."

"Well this should be entertaining." Kyoya said to the twins.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary immediately."

Hikaru stopped his victory wave to kneel down beside his injured brother "Kaoru. Kaoru!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Hikaru. You have to listen to me. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain." He lifted his hand to Hikaru's face. "You're not the one who was hurt. Now go."

Hikaru held his hand. "I can't. It hurts!" He cried.

Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands.

"I'm envious. The way you support each other like that." Tamaki said.

The twins looked at him. "But senpai, how are you envious of us? You're the school's idol."

Tamaki lifted his head up to the rain. "I hate the people who care only for things as superficial as my appearance. It would be better for me to be alone."

One lonely heart meets another.

Mori walked into a forest clearing, Kagome waiting at a nearby tree. She looked up to see him.

"Takashi. You came." She greeted.

When he got close enough he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome. We can't do this anymore."

Her happy smile was ripped off by his words. "I don't understand. Why now?!" She yelled.

"If Mitsukuni found out I'm afraid you'll get hurt.," He moved his hand to her cheek wiping away the tears. "And that's the last thing I want."

She clung to his shirt. "But what about everything we've been through together? Didn't any of that mean something to you?" She said trying to hold on to what ever sliver of hope she had left.

He pulled her off and went back the way he came. "I can't."

Kagome's bangs covered her face as she she heard his steps in the grass, walking away. "Your friend. He's after Haruhi right now isn't he?" Mori stopped but didn't say anything.

"You're cruel." She left to find her friend before anyone else could, leaving him in the rain alone.

 _'I'm sorry._ '

What are the hearts of these young men made of?

Haruhi ran to the safety of a tree. "You can't run forever."

She turned around to see Honey in front of her and slid her back down the tree. "I'll show you what happens to anyone who crosses me."

"Don't do it. Don't you realise you're only hurting yourself when you hurt others?" Mori said as he joined them.

"Shut it. It's bad enough for you. You're late. Or do you want to be over my knee again?"

"Haruhi!" Kagome ran from the other side. She rested her hand on Haruhi's tree catching her breath.

"Oh look. Another one. Do you honestly think you can protect him in your condition right now?"

"I'll always be here to protect the people I care for." She said this as she looked at Mori. He averted her gaze.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey said.

All of a sudden his dark look turned back into its normal cheery self. He pounced and grabbed Haruhi's and Kagome's leg. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan and Kaggy! I can't do this!"

"Cut! Cut! Cut!," Renge said, "You have to stick with the script! I want the rain to make things tragic."

"Sigh. This is boring. I'm out." Kagome said arms behind her head.

"Where do you think you're going? We have to redo the scene Kagome!" Renge directed. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to look at her.

"I'm going to eat some chocolate. If you have a problem with it then say it right to my face. I dare you." She gave her the most threatening look she could muster.

"Uh. Changed my mind. Go have a break." Renge quickly agreed, beads of sweat pouring down her face."

"Wise choice." She looked down at Honey who was still clinging to her leg. "Lets go eat. Takashi, you should come too."

She turned back to the place she was headed for the first time before she was interrupted by Renge. "I'm also not taking "no" for an answer if I offer you chocolate this time.," She directed to Mori, "I'm too tired to be happy or argue right now so just work with me 'kay?"

Kagome took his silence as confirmation. "Good. Come on. I know a good spot behind the school."

The three of them walked around the building until they no longer could hear the noises of the cast and crew. "Here we are."

Kagome stopped under the shade of a tree. "Wow. This tree is really big!" Honey said in amazement. Kagome gave a small laugh and sat in the shade followed along by Honey and Mori.

"This is where I come to eat lunch. Here." She threw two bars, one in Honey's direction and the other in Mori's.

"Kaggy?" She gave a grunt in recognition. "Why do you like chocolate so much?" He asked curiously and nibbled on his bar. Kagome thought about his question.

"A good friend of mine likes it. I hope I'll be able to get in contact with him but until then I'll just keep my promise to him. What about you? Why do you like sweets so much?"

His face became bright at her question. "Because they all taste so good and there's so many sweets I haven't tried that I have to eat."

"One day you'll get a cavity." Said Mori as he relunctantly ate. _'Why am I eating this?'_ He thought. Then he saw Kagome's content face as she saw him eating. _'Right.'_ He remembered.

"Hey Takashi.," She called trying to get his attention. He looked back at her. "You should talk more. You have a nice voice. Don't waste it."

Had he been eating more he might have choked at her comment. Kagome saw his discomfort and felt embarassed for even saying it. "Um. Oh look. There's Haruhi and Renge." She said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Wait over here and wait for you're cue." Renge was tugging on the arm of a rather intimidating man.

"You think you can just push us around?" The man grew angry.

"This doesn't look too good." Kagome said out loud, getting in a ready stance.

"You don't know me!" The man pushed her into the wall but Haruhi body blocked resulting in her being injured instead.

"That's it!" Kagome yelled. She jumped through the bushes before being pulled back in midair. "Takashi! Now is not the time for this! I have to go help them!"

"I can't let you Kagome."

"I told you I can take care of myself!" She tried to get up but he pulled her back in his lap and put his hand over her mouth.

"I never said you couldn't handle them. I meant that I can not out of pure conscious let you beat up students. Besides, I think Tamaki has this under control."

That's when Kagome saw Tamaki now manhandling the guy who pushed them. "They didn't start this. They're telling the truth." Haruhi rubbed her eyes. He let the man go and they both fled off to who cares where.

"Are you in any pain?" He sat in front of Haruhi as she continued to rub her eye.

"Yeah. My contacts. It must have shifted." She held it out for him to see.

"Y-you're contacts? Oh of course. I see. You were able to cry without eyedrops." He tried to cover up his humiliation with a laugh. "You're a full-fledged host now."

"You got that right?," Renge asked the camera man, "That was a great final scene!" Something shattered as she said those words. Everyone followed the sound to see Kyoya with a rock beside the smashed camera.

"My camera!"

"I'm sorry but I can not let there be footage of a club memeber engaging in violence. Please stop being such a pest."

You could almost hear Renge's heart break. "I don't understand. You're supposed to be affectionate and happy even when I mess up. Why are you different now?" She collapsed to the ground.

Haruhi kneeled beside her and comforted her. "Who cares if he's a little bit different than what you expected? Why not try to see the real them inside? It's a lot more fun that way."

Kagome watched the whole thing and decided to it was time to join in. She gave Mori a slobberish lick on his hand making him let her go from shock and disgust. She jumped out of the bushes.

"That was amazing you guys!"

"You were here the whole time?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. And," She put her arms around Tamaki's and Kyoya's neck. "you were both great. I have a new level of respect for the two of you."

Tamaki gasped. "Yay! Kagome finally likes us." He gave her a hug. "Does this mean you'll call us by our names now?"

Kagome smiled into his eyes. "Noopppe."

Tamaki deflated again and ran to Kyoya. "Mommy! Kagome's being mean again."

Kyoya rested his head in his hands. "Again with the mommy and daddy?"

Mori and Honey came out of the bushes as well. "You were all here the whole time?" Asked Haruhi.

"Yeah. I would have helped out but muscle arms over here wouldn't let me. Humph!." She poimted at him and faced her back to Mori.

Mori reached in his pocket and showed her the empty candy wrapper. She recognized it as the wrapper from the chocolate she just gave him.

Her face turned happy again. "You finished it?" He nodded. "Okay. I forgive you." She smiled up at him.

 _'He really is unpredictable.'_ Everyone thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"I loved the film you all made."

"I bought 12!"

"That scene in the rain was beautiful."

"I loved the lonely prince!"

"Kyoya?" Tamaki called him, waiting for an explanation.

"I did break the camera but the footage that we already shot wasn't damaged. I cut out that one violent scene though. Sales have been great." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"But if I had to pick my favorite part it was the forbidden love of Kagome and Mori-senpai!"

"I know. I was so caught off guard but if you think about it they work great together."

"Kagome is outgoing while Mori tends to be alone. They're the perfect match! And I loved the extra footage of them."

Kagome overheard the girls' conversation. "Kyoya."

"Yes Kagome?"

"What do they mean by extra footage?"

"If you must know the Hollywood crew had placed hidden cameras in the trees. Renge had planned to do a running scene but changed her mind. Then after I saw you were behind the bushes I recognized that spot had a majority of the cameras there."

"You're telling me you took footage from hidden cameras? Are you insane! That's an invasion of privacy!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Don't worry I only included the parts of the three of you talking."

She calmed down at his words. "Well I guess that's okay."

"Of course if you buy the premium edition then you get a one of a kind poster showing Kagome in the loving embrace of Mori in his lap." He held up an example poster to show off to the girls.

"How much?"

"I want 3!" They wrestled each other to get a better glimpse.

Kagome only shook her head. "Did he say anything about this to you?" She asked Mori.

He shook his head. "No."

"Renge?," Tamaki said, "I thought you went back to France."

"I can't believe that I didn't recognize this sooner. It was so brave of you to risk your life for me from those thugs." She grabbed Haruhi's hand. "When you said its fun to get to know someone little by little you were talking about me."

She whisked her along. "Lets go to my house and play some games."

Tamaki reached out for them, freaking out. "No! I wanted her to have a companion. Not a girlfriend!"

"Hey could I join your playdate?" Kagome asked as they ran past her.

"Well of course you can! You can tell me about stuff Haruhi likes and embarrasing stories about him!"

"Wohoo! This is gonna be so fun." Kagome snatched Haruhi's other hand and pulled her along with Renge.

"Wait a second." Haruhi protested.

"No don't take her away from me! Especially not Kaagommmee!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tamaki can not catch a break huh? But it's just too much fun messing him.

See you next time.


	9. A Reunion

Wow. I'm pretty late with this chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Don't worry though, I'll make it up. ***wink wink***

Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome slumped on her bed face first. _'Maybe I overdid it at Renge's place.'_ It was early in the morning and Kagome had just gotten back home.

 _'_ I'm _so tired.'_ She thought, closing her red eyes.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

Kagome spoke inaudible words in the mattress as she repeatedly hit her alarm clock. _'Just. Shut. Up already.'_

 ***Ring* *Ring***

She lifted her head with a raised eyebrow before mentally hitting herself in the face. _'It's my phone. Why in the world is someone calling me at this hour?''_ She reached in her pocket and flipped it open. The screen illuminated to read unknown caller.

"Hello?" Kagome grumbled into the phone.

 _ **"Nice to hear your elegant voice**_ ," The male caller said sarcastically. _**"I wanted to wake you up for school. You know. Early bird catches the worm and all."**_

She sat up. "Who is this?" There were crumpling sounds on the other end of the line.

 _ **"I am heartbroken you don't remember me! After all the years we spent together?,"**_ The caller acted devastated. _**"It's hard to believe you can't even tell by my voice Kags."**_

It took a minute before her eyes went wide open. There was only one person that dared call her that.

"Shippo?" She asked.

 _ **"Was that a question? Of course its me! Is some other man supposed to be calling you late at night?"**_

You could see the excitment building up in her. "Oh my gosh. It's so nice to hear from you. Even over the phone you sound older. I can't imagine what you look like after all this time. How'd you get my number?" She rambled on with giddiness.

 _ **"Sesshomaru gave it to me now answer the question."**_ He repeated, wanting to know who else would be calling her.

She was too happy and tired to understand what he meant. "Are you coming here?" She asked hopefully.

There was a pause before he answered. _**"Uh** **I don't know. I might visit soon but I won't be there long. I have a lot of work I have to get done."**_

"Work?" Kagome questioned.

 _ **"I'll explain it later.,"** _ he said reluctantly _ **, "In th**_ ** _e meantime you should get ready for school."_**

She looked at the time on her clock. "It's 4 a.m...School doesn't start until about 8."

 _ **"Great! That gives you enough time to get ready. Bye Kags. Love you! Don't get pregnant!"**_ ***click***

"Love you too." She mumbled and rolled on her back. "I just need a bit more sleep." She closed her eyes and attempted to go back into unconsciousness. _'Did he say don't get pregnant?"_ She thought.

* * *

 **At School**

Kagome shuffled into her classroom, eyes half closed. When she sat in her seat she smacked her head right onto the desk.

"You don't look to good Kagome." Haruhi said. She turned her head around to get a better look at Kagome. "What happened?"

Kagome strained her neck to look at her. "I'm so tired. When Renge let you leave she made me stay and kept asking me if I knew any secrets about you." Kagome rubbed her eyes, head still on her desk, "She wouldn't let me leave."

"Well I hope you remembered our math test today." Haruhi said.

Kagome's head popped up. "Math test? What test? You mean today?" Her eyes pleaded to let there not be a test.

"I'll take that as a no..." Haruhi said and gave the sulking girl a few pats on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine on it Kagome."

* * *

"I can't believe you slept through the whole test Kagome." Kaoru said.

"I can't believe that Kagome is sleeping on my legs!" One of Kagome's customers shrilled. Kagome's head rested on the girl's lap with the rest of her body lying on the couch.

"I didn't know you cared so much about my academic abilities Kaoru." She said.

"Who said anything about academics? I meant that you slept through the whole day and you didn't get caught once." He explained.

Kagome covered her face with her arm. "Whatever. The teacher said I could retake it tomorrow. Now could you be a little quieter." She tried to go back to sleep.

"You should take your education more seriously Kagome. You don't want be some bum on the street. Right Haruhi?" Tamaki asked trying to get Haruhi's attention.

She turned her head at the sound of her name "huh?"

Tamaki took that as confirmation. "Haruhi agrees with me." He said smugly.

"Can you shut up?!" Kagome yelled at him. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Tamaki fled back to one of his corners.

"I was only trying to help." He spoke softly.

* * *

 **Later**

Kagome had her knees to her chest, sulking by herself in front of a wall. "I tried to tell him." Tamaki shook his head.

"I'm going off a hunch here but am I correct to say that he failed? Again." Kyoya asked. The hosts watched Kagome as she muttered something about no good teachers and stupid exams.

'Is he going to be alright?," Hikaru asked, "He hasn't moved from that position in a while."

"I don't think he's moved at all since we got here." Kaoru added.

"We should leave him alone. Let him calm down on his own. He did do this to himself after all." Kyoya suggested.

The hosts followed his advice without question for once and went back to entertain their customers. Haruhi stayed behind. Kagome was now laying on her side, her eyes just two white circles.

Haruhi came to Kagome's side and put a hand on her back. "It's only one bad grade. You can make it up."

"Haruhi. I didn't know anything on that test. There's no way I'm gonna pass. I wasn't even here at the beginning of the year so I don't know anything you guys were taught then. And Sesshy-"

Kagome sat up off the floor and held her head. "Oh no. If he finds out he'll **kill** me. After all that time he spent teaching me if he finds out I'm failing I'm dead." She shook the brunette by the shoulders. "Do you understand me? I'm dead Haruhi!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little? I'm sure whoever you're talking about wouldn't actually kill you and if you tell your side that he'll understand."

Kagome let go of her and looked at the ground. "You are so innocent, believing all people listen to reason. To bad that's not how Sesshy thinks." Kagome sat with her back to the wall. "It was nice knowing you Haruhi."

 _'Oh brother. She's acting more dramatic than usual.'_ Haruhi thought. "Erm. I could tutor you if this is that serious to you."

She looked back up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I help?"

Kagome's mood changed drastically and embraced her in a hug. "You're so nice." She said squeezing her.

"Okay. You're welcome and all but I can't breathe." Haruhi struggled to say.

As if the universe could sense Haruhi's distress Kagome's phone went off. She let go to answer her phone giving Haruhi enough time to catch her breath.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _ **"Kags, where are you?"**_ Shippo asked sounding impatient.

"What do you mean? I'm at school."

 _ **"After school? Are you in trouble or something?"**_

She rolled her eyes. "No. I have afterschool activities."

 _ **"Oh. Well I wanted to surprise you but...since your not here I'll leave."** _ Shippo teased.

"Surprise?," then realization struck her, "Wait are you-are you home?"

 _ **"Where else would I be? I took a few days off to catch up with you but if you're not here then-"**_

"I'll be right over." She interrupted him, not letting him get in another word.

 _ **"Great! I'll wait here. Love you Kags."**_

"Okay see you there." She said, about to hang up.

 _ **"Hold on.,"**_ she stopped from closing the phone, _**"You have to sa**_ _ **y it back."**_

She looked around and brought the phone closer to her face. "Um. I'm not sure this is the best place-"

 _ **"Don't worry *sob*. I understand.,"**_ he started to fake cry, _ **"**_ _ **You** **don't care about me anymore."**_

She sighed. No matter how old he got he'd always be able to make Kagome back down. "I love you too."

 _ **"Aww. That didn't hurt did it?,"**_

"Later." She said before snapping her phone closed, not waiting for a reply. "Haruhi. We're leaving right now."

"We-we can't leave yet. The host club hasn't-" Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"We're leaving. Now. I'll work overtime tommorow." The doors closed behind them.

 _'We don't have overtime. This is a club.'_ Kyoya thought.

"Did Kagome just say 'I love you too.'?" The girls gossiped.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"*gasp* Maybe he has a boyfriend."

And from that day on rumors spread around the school.

Tamaki gasped. It had finally clicked in his head. "Where's he taking Haruhi?!"

* * *

 **With Kagome**

"Could you stop pulling on my arm? It's starting to hurt." Haruhi asked.

"Oh sorry." She apologized and let go of her hand. "I guess I got a little carried away huh?" Kagome scratched the back of her head.

"You think?" Haruhi said while rubbing her red arm. "What was so important we had to leave right then? And where are we?" She looked around at all of her surroundings to see she didn't recognize anything.

"We're almost to my house. Hurry it up." Kagome took her hand and pulled her along beside her again.

"You're really insistent on grabbing aren't you?" Kagome ignored Haruhi's comment. They walked for about five more minutes before Haruhi noticed something. It seemed that every step they took they were surrounded by a bigger and thicker mass of trees.

"Um. Kagome, are we going the right way?"

She laughed. "I think I know my way home Haruhi." Kagome said. "Look we're just about there." She pointed ahead as they walked out of the deep curve.

The trees were leaned out to show a big gate. Behind it was the biggest house Haruhi had ever seen. She had to crook her head back just to see the whole thing.

As she gawked at it Kagome stepped up to the intercom box and held in a button."Hey. It's me Kagome. I have a friend with me, could you let us in?"

 **"Ahem. Kagome who?"** The box screeched out.

"You have a camera. You can look through it you know?"

 **"I said who."** The speaker repeated.

Kagome gave a sigh. "Kagome Taisho." She said rolling her eyes to let Haruhi see. She leaned in with her other hand covering her mouth. "That's the gatekeeper. He can be nice but mainly he's just a dick."

 **"Your hand is still on the intercom."** Kagome gasped and quickly let go of the button.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Kagome Taisho?" Haruhi finished.

"Didn't I tell you?," The gates slowly opened letting them pass through. "I'm sort of the heir to Taisho corp." She said as if it was no biggy.

"Sort of? It's one of the biggest companies in Japan and you say sort of? I didn't even know the owner had a kid."

"Hm. I'm more of an adopted daughter. He's the closing thing I've gotten to a father figure." Kagome corrected. Kagome pushed on the double doors to be greeted by Kimi.

"You're home early." She said.

Kagome rudely pushed her out of the way. "Sorry Kimi but there's somebody I need to see that I haven't for a while.," she looked around the room before smiling, "Though I sure hope he doesn't jump out from the stairwell and try to tackle me from above."

Sure enough a red headed figure pounced from the stairs and scoopped Kagome in a hug. All that could be heard were the sounds of laughter from a long awaited reunion. When he put Kagome back on the ground she was able to get a better look af him. His hair was long enough to put it in a small ponytail. He wore a baggy grey hoodie with white pants and bare feet which brought her to the last characteristic. His height. Kagome barely came to his shoulders now.

She pinched his cheeks. "You look so handsome!"

"Hey stop that.," he pulled her hands away, "Shouldn't I be the one to say that? I'm older than you now." He grinned.

"Yeah but I could still beat you in a fight." Kagome bet.

"I'd like to see you- who's that?" He pointed to Haruhi who had been silently watching them, not knowing what else to do.

"This is Haruhi. Haruhi this is Shippo." She introduced them.

Shippo walked up to her and took in her appearance. Then he took her hand, kneeled down and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you. Kagome has a great taste in friends." He flirted.

"Can I have my hand back now?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome loosened her hand from his and whispered in his ear. "She's taken man. Blondie wants her but is too afraid to tell her."

"That's a shame."

"You're name is Shippo right?" Haruhi asked.

"Why yes." He answered.

"How'd you know I was a girl?"

Shippo was confused and looked at her again. That's when he saw what she was wearing and it was clear he shouldn't have been able to tell by her clothing or voice. "Uhhh." He said dumbfounded.

Kagome covered his mouth before he said anything stupid. "He meant to say that he knew because I told him about you but enough of that we have some studying we need to get done." Kagome started to push her up the staircase. "We'll talk later tonight alright?" She yelled to Shippo from up the stairs.

 _"What's her problem?"_ Shippo thought. "What am I supposed to do now?

He jumped from a sound right behind him which sounded mysteriously like a bark. Something went in between his legs and he froze. He looked down to see a white dog staring at him. "What the?"

* * *

"Ok Kagome. Let's start out with what you missed out on. " Haruhi sat down in one of the two chairs by Kagome's desk.

"Ok. What would that be?"

"Let's do some equations with imaginary numbers." She took out her math book and began to flip through pages.

"What are imaginary numbers?" Kagome asked.

"They're kind of like nonreal numbers."

Kagome looked at the floor. "Oh ok."

Haruhi went back to finding the right page. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are nonreal numbers?" Kagome asked.

She paused and took a deep breath. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

 **Hours Later**

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Kagome?" Haruhi waved as she walked out of the gate.

"Bye!" Kagome shouted, watching the girl's figure disappear behind the trees. "Now there's one more thing I have to do." She fished out something from her back pocket. "Shippo!"

The boy trotted in the living room with Fluffy sitting atop his head. "What's all the yelling about?" He asked groggy.

 _''He must have taken a nap.'_ Kagome thought. "If you're so tired then I guess you don't need this." She held up a chocolate bar.

It took Shippo a second before he understood what she meant and recognized it. It was the same one he'd given her when she last went down the well.

"You actually kept up with it?" He walked closer to her. "Gimme! Gimme!" He reached out for it only for Kagome to move it away everytime.

"Aah aah aah. We've got to share it. **Equally**." She said sternly. Shippo grudginglybacked up to give her space as she unwrapped the candy and split it in half.

"Here." She gave him one piece of it and kept the other half. He snatched it out of her hands and stuffed it into his mouth. _"So much for savoring.'_ She thought.

"You're still the same Shippo.," she shook her head and lifted up her half, "Cheers."

* * *

 **Days Later**

"Haruhi! Check it out!" Kagome was practically jumping up and down as she showed Haruhi her test.

"You passed. Good job Kagome." Haruhi congratulated her.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She gave Haruhi an abrupt hug.

The brunette awkwardly patted her back. "It was nothing. You just needed a little push is all. You knew a good amount of the material anyway."

She let go of her. "Either way thanks. Now let's talk about how I'm doing in English..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm probably going to update this chapter but I needed to get this out of my doc manager so I could start writing the 11th chapter. Yep. 10th is practically done. Anyway...

See you next time.


	10. Fight of the Century

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter already? Yes. Yes there is. This one was really fun for me to do. Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **"Lets play the which of us is Hikaru game!"** The Hitachiin twins yelled and put on hats to disguise their hair. **"Ca** **n you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"**

"It's sort of hard. The both of you are identical." One of the girls said.

 **"Many have tried but no one has succeeded before."**

Haruhi walked past them. "That's one of the most dumbest things I've ever heard of."

They frowned. **"You got a problem with it or something Haruhi?"** They asked still talking simultaneously.

She turned around to face them. "No. It's just that I don't understand why you're so popular." Haruhi stated.

"It's obvious you don't understand the pros of having a pair of twins in a host club." Kaoru said.

 **"Let us explain."**

"What crap are they saying now I wonder." Kagome said with Honey sitting in her lap. Mori was on the couch behind them.

Hikaru held up a random girl's chin. "And what girl hasn't fantasized about a pair of twins?"

"It's better to have two loves instead of one." Kaoru whispered in a girl's ear.

"I-I. Their right!" Their customers squealed with delight.

"I don't think incest is something to swoon over." Kagome muttered under her breath. Honey heard her mumbling and turned to Mori.

"Takashi, what's incest?" Honey asked oblivious.

He flinched. "Nothing you need to worry about." He quickly answered.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!," Tamaki yelled, "When I gave you permission to take care of the club's website I didn't mean you could do this!" He opened up his laptop to show an almost naked picture of Haruhi with her back to the camera.

Honey stood up from Kagome's lap and came over to see it. "You look great Haru-chan."

The girls cluttered around the screen and pushed Tamaki out of the way. Hearts floated around them.

"He looks so cute!"

All of the commotion peeked Kagome's interest. "It's been a while since I messed with these guys anyway."

She brushed herself off from sitting on the floor and made her way to the computer. When she got close enough the girls parted ways to give her a clean path, front and center at the laptop.

 _"What is she? Moses?"_ Haruhi thought.

Kagome took a close look at it, her face almost touching the screen. Then she gave a long whistle. "You look really good Haruhi. I-" Tamaki quickly squished the palm of his hand in her face.

"No one should look at this. Especially not YOU."

"Yourh handshs shmell like hair ghel." Her words incoherent from his hand.

"And when did the both of you take naked pictures of Haruhi?" Tamaki said still yelling. "You bribed her didn't you? Didn't you?!" He let go of Kagome's face in his rage.

"Blondie, I think your exaggerating a little to much over an altered photo." Kagome said rubbing her nose.

Tamaki paused in his fit. "You mean it's photoshopped?" He asked.

"Well yeah. That's what they did when they made that poster of me remember?" Kagome reminded him.

"Kagome's right. We did a pretty good job."

"We've got a real nack for this huh?" The twins said really proud of themselves.

Tamaki lost any sort of composure he had left. "Who cares! That's a total waste of your skills."

* * *

 **Later**

"If you could do that then can you photoshop Haruhi into one of these idol dresses right?" Tamaki begged.

 _'He sure changed his tune quick...'_ Kagome thought.

"You're being ridiculous now. Why don't you ask her if she'd wear a dress like that?" Hikaru suggested.

"I never thought of that." Tamaki said.

"He looks so handsome!" The girls were still looking at the picture.

"He does. But I wouldn't mind seeing him crossdress."

"He'd look great no matter what you put him in. I'd like to see him in a dress with Kagome."

"You're right. Kagome is almost as girlish looking as Haruhi."

 _''Almost as girly? I take offense to that."_ Kagome crossed her arms.

* * *

"I am not a toy got it?" Haruhi said annoyed at the twins. They had been bothering her ever since this morning.

"You like toys?" A mysterious voice asked. A guy was behind a dark door holding a candle. "Toys? Then you should come visit the Black Magic club. If you join now I'll throw in a cool curse doll." He held up a cat puppet.

"Hey." Kagome stood in front of him, bending down to his eye level. "Who are you?"

The boy's smile changed as he saw Kagome give off a radiant glow. "Stay back!," He said shielding his eyes. "Such pure and natural light can only be emitted by a shrine maiden!" He crawled on the floor away from her.

Everytime he backed up Kagome would take two steps toward him. "I said stay back!" He repeated.

Kagome frowned. She took him by the collar and brought his face to hers. "I'm not sure if you've heard of me but I will tell you that I don't take kindly to people that yell at me. And what's this talk about a 'natural glow'?"

The man winced and wiggled in her hold, waiting for her brightness to kill him. But nothing happened. If you could have seen his eyes they would have been shocked. "Your...your light doesn't hurt me."

Kagome let him go out of confusion. The man took a few good breaths before speaking. "I'm Nekozawa. I am the only person alive that truly understands the art of dark magic. Who might you be?"

"Has that door always been there?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki creeped behind her. "Don't get involved with him.," Tamaki said super close to her ear, scaring her half to death, "It's too late for Kagome now. He'll be cursed for sure."

"Do you have anything to back that statment up?" Haruhi asked holding her chest.

"I once accidentally stepped on his precious doll while I was in the hallway. After that I took my final exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. Then I looked around for help only to notice I knew no one there. I was in a different dimension!"

"The only reason that happened was because you were so afraid that you walked into a basic Greek class and ended up taking their exam." Kyoya calmly said.

"No! It was a curse! A week later my legs were as heavy as lead. How do you explain that?"

"You ran a marathon the day before."

"It was nice meeting you and I rarely say things of such good nature. We'd welcome someone of your skill set in our club Kagome. We'll be here when you're ready to follow your destiny. But now I must get back to business." Nekozawa walked off towards the blonde.

"Have fun." Kagome waved to him. "What a nice guy."

"Don't underestimate the power of Belzanath." He creepily said appearing behind Tamaki making him jump back. "All you have to do is write their name on the back of him and they are guranteed to recieve misfortune."

"Wow. He really is dark." Hikaru said.

"He supposedly hates bright lights." His brother added.

Hikaru pulled out a flashlight. "Lets just test that theory shall we?" He shined the light directly on the cloathed figure.

"Ahh! You monsters!" Nekozawa scrambled around the room before going back the way he came and slamming the door behind him.

"Don't be so rude to my new buddy." Kagome scolded them.

Tamaki took her by the shoulders. "That is not a person you want to be buddies with. I say this out of love and as a true friend that you shouldn't associate with him."

She crooked her head to the side. "Who said that we were ever friends?"

Her words made him shuffle back into his corner. "Hm. He really can't take a joke."

* * *

"Hey Haruhi? Next time we have a day off from school-" Kaoru started.

"Can we go over to your place?" Hikaru finished.

"No."

 **"So you won't do it no matter how much we beg?"**

"No way." Haruhi turned away from them.

 **"How about we make things interesting? If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru then your penalty is to take us to your house tonight."**

They put back on their caps and mixed themselves up. **"Which one of us is Hikaru?"**

Without any hesitation Haruhi gave her answer. "This one is Kaoru," she pointed to the left, "and this one is Hikaru." She pointed to the right.

 **"Uh oh. You lost."**

"But I'm right." Haruhi corrected them.

 **"Hm. Since we're such nice people we'll let you pick someone else in this room to guess."**

"Is that so? Kagome could you come over here for a second?" Haruhi waved her over.

"Whatcha need?" She asked, hands in her pockets.

"Who do you think is Hikaru?"

"That's easy.," Kagome pointed to the twin on the left, "That one is Kaoru and the other one is Hikaru." The twins' smile faded.

"See? You both may look alike but you're both different." Haruhi said.

"How'd you know who was who Haruhi?" Kagome asked her.

"I could ask you the same question but if I had to explain it then I think...it's hard to explain but it seems Kaoru's actions are less mischievous than Hikaru's."

After her explanation Kaoru started to laugh. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh."

"I don't see what's so funny.," Hikaru crossed his arms, "I speak my mind and am always honest. You're the one people should watch out for." Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Looks like the show's about to begin." Kagome sat in a chair with a tub of popcorn in her lap.

"Where'd you get the popcorn from Kaggy?" Honey asked.

Kagome looked down at the buttery snack in her hands. "I...don't know."

The twins started to scream at each other. "I'd hate for you to make a complete ass of yourself in front of everybody. Besides it was your idea to call Haruhi a toy. You were also quick to make a pass at her. Admit that you're just in love with Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could I fall for her? She looks like a racoon dog."

Tamaki waved his arms about. "How dare you say that? You'll pay!" He screamed at them.

"I can't believe you had to deal with these sickos for so long. Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Kagome said.

Haruhi tugged on the back of her shirt to stop her. "I'd rather you not. You'd make things worse." Haruhi said hoping she'd listen.

All of a sudden the room started to shake. Renge appeared on a platform that rose from underneath the ground. "How lovely. Our Haruhi is in the middle of a five cornered relationship. And to make it even better two are a pair of twins torn apart by love."

"Five cornered?" Kagome thought out loud before counting on her fingers.

"Renge didn't you say that you were interested in Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh I still am. But I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side." She said nonchalantly.

"Hey Renge." Kagome kneeled down beside her. Renge acknowledged her with a 'hm'. "No matter how many times I count I only count three other love interests not including Haruhi himself. Are you sure you meant five?"

"Aw. You can be so cute sometimes Kagome. It's obvious you're the fifth one silly. You seem to be the most familiar with him after all." She answered.

"Ohh." Kagome said, understanding now.

Tamaki appeared in front of her face. "That reminds me. Stop acting so familiar with her! Just what gives you the right? You act as if she's your long lost best friend! Not only that but you act just like the twins! Your actions with her are almost always inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? This coming from the guy who refers to himself as being her daddy? Because that sounds even worse to me." She yanked on his shirt pulling him closer.

"Let me give you a piece of advice.," she whispered in his ear, "If you like her then grow some balls and tell her instead of beating around the bush about it. It'll make things way easier for you both in the future. I should know." Then she shoved the shocked blonde back to consider her words.

 _'People can be so stupid sometimes.'_ She thought.

 **"Your mom wears to much makeup!"** It seemed as if the two were having a screaming contest against each other now.

 _'Speaking of stupid people,'_ Kagome thought, _'I can already tell this fight is going to be far from little.'_

 **"That is it! We're through!"**

* * *

 **In Class**

"Hey Haruhi, Kagome." Hikaru said as he entered the classroom.

"What did you do to your hair Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. The boy had dyed his hair a bright pink.

Kagome held in her laughter, "It's really different. Did you get a new haircut or...?"

"Go ahead and make fun Kagome but I think pink rather suits me." He answered. "I'm going to be the pink haired twin from now on. I didn't want to be confused with that no good Kaoru my whole life you know."

When he finished his explanation the sound of footsteps was heard behind him. "Good morning to the both of you.," He nodded to Kagome and Haruhi, ignoring his brother and sat in his seat.

"So Kaoru is the blue haired twin?" Haruhi asked.

"I finally got to sleep by myself last night.," Kaoru said getting ready to sit in his desk, "I ended up having a nightmare though. I dreamt my hairdresser died my hair pink."

As he sat down his chair was kicked off to the side by Hikaru causing him to land flat on the ground.

"This is priceless." Kagome said amused as she watched the twins throw random things at each other. A barrage of stuff was being thrown into the air at a perfect angle to not hit either of them.

 _'This can only go on for so long right?'_ Haruhi thought.

* * *

 **In the Cafeteria**

 **"Give me the A lunch."** The twins said at the same time. They both gave the other a glare. **"Make that the D lunch with the pasta salad."** The two of them ground their teeth. **"Stop copying me!"**

Haruhi just watched them. "It's amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting."

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki said. The rest of the host club came into the cafeteria behind him. "You both are still fighting? You're a disgrace to the host club."

"Oh I love them."

"Have you ever seen them all together like this out of the club room before?"

Kagome continued to walk foward to Haruhi and waved. "Hey Haruhi. How long have they been doing this?"

"If I had to put a time on it," she looked at the two brothers yelling at each other, "ever since I said they couldn't come to my house."

Something clicked in Kagome's head at that very second. "You mean ever since then they've been each others' mortal enemy?" She asked.

"That's one way to put it but yes." Haruhi answered.

Kagome tried to hide the smile that threatened to show itself. "Uh. I think I'm going to leave.," she said leaving the lunch room, "They're being to loud for me right now and I want to rest a bit." And left.

"We've had enough of your fighting!" Honey yelled making everyone focus back on the situation at hand, "Both of you are to be blamed for this fight."

He turned around and presented a cake. "I want you two to make up and go halfzies on this cake. 'Kay?" Honey said cheerfully as usual. Then for some reason his expression became sad. "But I want a piece too so maybe we'll have to go thirdzies. Since we can't split the strawberry on top can I have it? They are my favorite after all. Oh I forgot to ask if you liked strawberries." The twins got angrier at each word he said.

Mori came behind him and picked him up, saving him from the wrath the twins were about to set off. "You're making things worse. If you leave them alone we can go eat with Kagome." He offered.

"Yay! Come one. Lets go!" Honey pulled Mori out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **With Kagome**

"This is nice." Kagome said, laying in the cool shade of her tree. "I'm going to need to talk to those two alone but when?" She started to think. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound and silhouette of two of the most recognizable people.

"Well. Well. Well. Nice of you to drop by." She greeted.

"Kaggy!," Honey jumped into her lap, "Let's eat together." He said with a smile. Mori sat beside her.

"Honey? Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Kagome asked him. He looked up at her with his big eyes.

"For as long as you've known the twins have they ever fought like this before?"

"Well I didn't see them a lot because we weren't in the same grade together but I know that they always played with each other. I've never seen them fight before." He started to play with his stuffed bunny.

Honey's answer only confirmed Kagome's suspicion. "Last question.," she pointed at his stuffed bunny, "What the heck is that?"

"Hm?," He looked down. "This is Osa-chan! He's my favorite toy and best friend!" He hugged it close to him. "I carry him with me everyday."

"Everyday? I've never seen it before. Seems like something only an amature fanfiction writer could forget to write in." Kagome yawned.

"I think I'm still sleepy from studying so late." She rested her head on Mori's shoulder. "Do you mind waking me up when class starts again?" Before he could even answer she was out like a light with Honey doing the same in her lap. At that point what else was he to do but do as he was asked.

* * *

"Erm?" Kagome's eyes gradually opened. She sat up and stretched while making sure not to wake up the boy in her lap. She looked to Mori who had passed out as well. _'So much for classes.'_ She thought.

"Crap!," She tried to move Honey off of her, "I need to go talk to those devil twins before tomorrow." She was able to finesse her way out and ran back to the school.

* * *

"Hikaru, this plan isn't working." They both stood in an empty classroom.

"What we need is something to show them that we're serious. Something that will make Haruhi for one split second change her mind."

The door slammed open scaring the twins. "I've been looking everywhere for you two." The figure said.

* * *

 **The Next Day In The Club Room**

The twins threw random stuff at each other before taking a breather. They'd left a mountain of objects behind each other. The hosts watched at their petty sibling rivalry.

"Are you both ever going to stop fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki said.

"Driving you insane?," Hikaru asked, "How do you think I feel? Everytime I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm tired of everyone constantly mistakening me for you! The truth is I hate you Kaoru!"

"Enough of this!" The host turned to see Kagome in the doorway, pissed at the two of them. "You both say you hate each other but I doubt such close brothers could be torn apart by something so stupid. Which is why I brought this." She shuffled in her jacket pocket around her waist and pulled out two cat-like dolls. She held them out to reveal they were Belzanath curse dolls. "If you loathe each other so much then neither of you would second guess yourself on using one of these babies."

Tamaki's body became ghostly. "Where did you get those Kagome? They're evil!"

"Simple. I asked Nekozawa for a couple and he gladly gave them to me. Is there a problem boys? You don't want to take my presents?" Kagome contined to hold the curse dolls out to them.

The twins looked at each other with a disgusted expression before grabbing the doll. **"I'm going to give you nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"** They said and started scribbling on the back of the dolls.

Before they could finish Haruhi hit them both on the head viciously. "Knock it off!" She picked both of the dolls up. "You don't bring something like this into a stupid fight. It was bad enough you were fighting but it's even worse because you brought everyone into your mess. Now apologize to each other or I'll never invite you to my house. Do you understand?"

The former red heads looked at her with disbelief before closing their mouths and smiling. Haruhi looked at them confused.

 **"So you mean if we make up then we can come over to your house?"**

Haruhi raised an eyebrow before flipping the two dolls over. On the back where their names were supposed to be it read 'We. Win.'

"Kaoru, I know we were only following our script but I said such mean things to you. Please forgive me."

"But Hikaru. I could never stay mad at you. Just say you'll never let me go again."

All the color drained from Haruhi and dropped the dolls on the ground. "The whole time. You were faking it." She mumbled.

"We didn't have anything else to do." They answered.

"If that's true then that means Kagome must have been in on it as well." Kyoya thought out loud. Kagome was stealthily trying to walk out of the door before hearing her name.

"Um," She scratched the back of her head. "I guess I helped a little."

"You knew about this Kagome?" Haruhi asked.

"I mean not the whole time but..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

The door slammed open scaring the twins. "I've been looking everywhere for you two." The figure said.

It took a while but they recognized the man as Kagome. "I know you aren't really fighting.," she walked closer to them, "and I know why you're doing it."

"We don't know what you're talking about!"

"We hate each other." They tried to pull it off but it definitely wasn't working.

"Save it. I didn't say I was going to rat you out." She explained.

 **"Then why are you here?"**

She smiled. "I want in."

"Oh yeah? What could you do that would help us?" Hikaru asked.

"I can give you something that will make Haruhi do anything to get you both to stop fighting but if you don't want it that's okay too."

 **"Wait.,"** they stopped her, **"What's your plan?"**

"Easy. I can get you both Nekozawa's little curse dolls. If she sees you using it then Haruhi is bound to slip up."

 **"That's actually a good idea Kagome!"** They praised her.

"Not so fast," she stopped them, "I'm not doing this for free. There's one thing I want and if you give it to me then I'll get you your tools."

The twins looked at each other. **"What is it?"**

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"What did you ask for?" Tamaki directed at Kagome.

"Don't worry. We didn't forget our part of the deal. It should be outside." Kaoru said. Kagome placed her face right up against the glass. Her eyes turned into stars as she saw a chocolate bunny almost as big as a car outside the school.

 **"It's all yours."** They whispered.

"Chocolate..." That was the last thing she said before running out the door to go outside.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Now that we tricked Haruhi into letting us in her house you know who our next target is right?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

They looked at the unsuspecting Kagome. She was trying to sleep off that chocolate bunny she'd inhaled the other day.

 **"Hey Kagome. Can we go to your house too?"**

"Fat chance."

 **"How about we play a-OW!"** Kagome had snatched their ears and twisted them down.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:** Ha! Just wait until they fine out Haruhi was at Kagome's house. It'll be priceless. Wonder what'll happen next. Maybe a nuaghty little boy will visit our wacky characters soon. Who knows. Don't forget to review and give advice. I mean if you want... You don't have to. Anyway...

See you next time.


	11. Naughty Secrets

**Author's Notes:** Don't fret! The chapter has finally been complete! Now that you're done reading this...

Enjoy.

* * *

Kyoya typed on his calculator. "It seems our finances have gradually gotten better. If this trend keeps up we'll be making more money than we ever have before." He said to no one in paticular.

"Everyone get in your places! I think I hear someone outside the door." Tamaki informed everyone. They gathered in front of their arabian backdrop and made sure their costumes were in order.

"Senpai, don't you think these clothes are a bit much?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"Of course not! We've got to look and act the part of Arabian royalty!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Right."

The doors opened and as usual flower petals cascaded down to the floor. When it cleared what the hosts saw was not what they'd been expecting. A little boy who could only be about 10 stood in the doorway, dumbstruck at what he'd just seen.

"Oh. It's just some kid." One of the twins said.

"Not just a kid but a boy. What a shame." His brother replied.

"What's wrong? Have you come to my palace to search for something?" Tamaki asked him, fully in his persona.

 _"Is he really going to stay in character?'_ Haruhi thought.

The boy stumbled back to his feet. "Uh. Are you the king here?" He stuttered.

Tamaki took a suprised breath. He reveled at the sound of him being called king and motioned with his hand for the boy to come closer. "What was it that you called me young one?"

 _'Pedo.'_ Haruhi thought.

"The king." The boy repeated.

Tamaki twirled around in delight. "Yes! The king. Long live the Host king!"

The boy gave him a bored expression and clenched his fists. "I'm a fifth year elementary student. My name is Shiro Takaoji." He introduced himself. "I want the host king to take me on as his apprentice!"

* * *

Haruhi stood beside Kyoya. "Don't you think it's a bit weird to have him observe Tamaki up close like that?"

Currently Shiro was closely watching as Tamaki did his thing.

"Not necessarily.," Kyoya answered, "Many people believe that humans are more beautiful the closer they are viewed and besides what's the worst thing that could happen?"

* * *

 **Later**

"Put this boy in isolation!" Tamaki instructed.

A cage crashed down from the ceiling right on top of Shiro. "What do you think you're going?" He yelled.

"Hm. I may have spoken too soon." Kyoya mumbled.

"Where did it come from? This was supposed to be a music room right?" Haruhi asked concerned.

Tamaki sat back in a chair and sipped some tea. "I took you on as my apprentice because I thought you said you wanted to make women happy. Not to insult them and cause a ruckus around here!" He yelled.

Shiro grabbed and shook the bars. "I do want to make them happy!," He insisted and looked down at the ground., "I'm going to run out of time. Please help me." He said softly. "You put a smile on their face. That's why you do it right?"

Tamaki didn't answer.

"You're a genius. Th-the king of it!" Shiro told him.

The blonde's face turned into shock. "Genius?" He thought before smiling. "Alright. You may be a little brat but I can see you really want this so I'll teach you. First thing is that you need to use what you already have."

"Wha-what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"What he means is," Kyoya directed the boy's attention on him, "we use our individual personality and traits to meet the needs and wants of our guests. For example Tamaki is the princely type. The strong silent type. The boy lolita. The little devils. The cool type which is me. Haruhi is the natural."

"The natural?" Haruhi pointed to herself.

He ignored her. "We also have a special case. We hadn't planned on a new member but there were a turn of events and now our group is truly complete. He's our athletic and unpredictable type."

"That's a stupid title." Shiro laughed. "Where's this guy then?"

"Hm. His title is still under construction. Though we didn't expect him to work out so well with our dynamic but it seems he works quite well with our customers. He's what you might call our wild card. As for his location I couldn't tell you. He's most likely on his way now. The point is that right now we have a perfect blend so it'll be difficult to include you."

"Are you serious? Is that all you can do?" A familiar voice asked.

The room started to shake again like before. Once again it was Renge standing right on top of her rising platform. "I must say I'm very disappointed. Listen here boys. Shota (the love of little boys with baby faces) is a broad category. Honey is cute and innocent but some girls don't necessarily want that. Shota itself can be divided into many sub-categories. If I had to pick a type for this boy then it would definitely be the naughty boy type."

"The naughty type?" Shiro said horrified. The cage lifted by itself, releasing him from his...well. Cage.

Renge started to blow on a whistle from seemingly nowhere. "First you gotta wear shorts. Then you have to have injuries."

The twins stuck bandaids on random places on his body and began drawing scars on his face.

"Now you have to run like a spoiled child!" She gave him a push to start running.

"Now make a big scene while tripping and give your catchphrase!" She commanded.

He tripped over a rope they'd set up. He got back up and wiped his face with the back of his arm. "It was nothing."

"That was perfect!" Renge praised him.

"I didn't know you were such a good tutor Renge!" Tamaki said. They started to gather around Renge.

 _'These guys are all nuts.'_ Shiro thought. "Arh! I've had enough of you all!" Everyone turned back to him.

"None of this'll make her happy." He yelled at them and ran off outside the room.

"Wait!," Tamaki tried to stop him, "We haven't told you how to use all of the techniques you just learned!"

* * *

"They're all stupid. I can't use anything they told me! None of it will make her happy at all." His eyes started to fill with tears as he ran. "She'll never know I..." His vision became watery and blurred right in time for him to hit somebody in the chest. "Hey, watch it!" Shiro yelled.

"Woah there." The guy said. "What's wrong little guy?" He gave Shiro a hand to help him stand back up.

Shiro pushed it aside. "It's none of your business!" His eyes started to tear up again.

"Don't cry." The calm voice said.

"Who said I was crying!?"

"Here." Shiro could feel the man pick him up and place him around his neck.

"What do you think you're trying to do here?" He tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you out of the window." The man warned.

Shiro stopped out of pure terror. "See? Isn't that better?" The person asked him. "As I was saying, I think I know some people that can help. Would you like that?"

He gave a small nod.

"Alright. We're almost to the room anyway." He started to walk foward.

Shiro still had a sour look on his face but didn't dare try to escape. Instead he tried to hide his face behind the stranger's head but instead he got a face full of hair. When he tried to breath he was surprised to smell fruity shampoo. _'Why does this guy smell like a girl?'_

He sniffed it again and blushed. _"I guess it doesn't smell bad though.'_

"Is it about a girl?" The man asked.

Shiro had to ponder for a second about what he was talking about. "How-how did you know?" His speech was a bit muffled by the hair.

"I heard you talking before you hit me. I'm not going to ask you what's wrong but I will say that if you're trying to make a girl happy then you shouldn't have to act like anything. I know it sounds cheesy but if she likes you then she should like you for you. But that's only my opinion."

He thought about what he said for a bit. _'Maybe he's right.'_

"Here we are. This is the place I was talking about." He started to open up the door. Shiro looked up at the door and when he saw where he was his mood took a nosedive.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm so late. I got held up at archery practice. They wanted me to help a few of the kids get their posture right."

"It's about time you got here Kagome. And just as I was going to compliment the great work you've been doing so far." Kyoya said.

"Sorry Specs. There was nothing I could do. I promise."

 **"I think you're missing the worst part! We got you this great Arab costume and you weren't even here to see it."** The twins said frustrated.

"I'm really sorry. But I think I have someone that may need some help." She pointed at the angry little boy around her neck.

"Shiro?" Tamaki asked.

"You know him?" Kagome directed to Tamaki.

"You're one of them!" Shiro started to frantically move around, trying to get off of her but she held him down by his knees.

"What's wrong Shiro?" She asked. She put her hand to his face to try to calm him and received a deep bite in return.

"Ow! What the hell!" She let him drop to the floor. He scrambled off of the ground and ran away again.

Everyone's eyes moved from the fleeing boy to Kagome holding her profusely bleeding hand, her face contorting into pain. Honey cupped his hands over his mouth while Tamaki and Mori came to her aid.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Tamaki asked. Mori tried to examine her wound but pulled back when she winced in pain. (A.N: He pulled back when she winced in pain? Hmm. Pervertedness at 75 percent!)

"It looks pretty bad. Mori take him to the nurse. I'll take care of the rugrat." He started to get up when Kagome pulled him back down with her good hand.

"No. It's fine. It's only a scratch." She stood up. "There's no need to get mad at him. He's only a kid after all. Besides it's not that bad."

Tamaki looked at her as if she'd grown horns. "Not that bad!? You're bleeding everywhere! You have to go to the nurse."

"I said it's not that-Hey!" Mori held her injured hand and squeezed it.

"Mori! What are you doing? You're making it worse!" Tamaki screeched. Mori didn't listen to him.

"So you're telling me this feels fine to you?" Mori asked her.

Even if she'd wanted to say anything the pain was indescribable now. Everyone just watched, not believing what they were seeing. Finally he let go.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." He pulled her away by her other hand.

"I'll add the blood stains on that imported rug to your fee alright Haruhi?" Kyoya said as he jotted down the future bill.

"Hey!" She protested.

* * *

 **With the Nurse**

"That is deep." The nurse took a look a her hand. "I can give you a little bit of cleaner and some bandages but I think you might need to go to the hospital for this."

"The hospital?" Kagome asked. "There must be a mistake. All that happened was that a kid bit me and now your saying I need to go to the hospital?"

"You were bitten by a child? By the looks of the flesh it looks like you were bitten by a vicious dog. A child did this?" She asked amazed.

Mori coughed to get the nurse's attention. When she looked at him he pointed at the bandages on her desk.

"Oh right." She remembered and shuffled through her drawers.

Mori looked at the sad expression on Kagome's face. He rubbed her back to reassure her but then stopped. He looked back at her but she wasn't paying him any attention. Mori ran his fingers across it again. There was definitely something around her back. Almost like...

 _'Wrappings?'_ He thought.

Without thinking clearly he pulled back a bit of the clinging fabric from her back and took a peek.

 _''Why would he wear those? Unless...''_

"Kagome." He called to her.

She turned towards him. His face looked oddly concerned. "What?" She asked, uneasy.

"Do you have a wound around your torso?" He asked.

"Here they are." The nurse snatched her injured hand and sprayed something on it.

Kagome grasped one of Mori's hands and squeezed it. "That hurts!" She winced.

"Sorry. I thought if I caught you off guard it wouldn't hurt as much." She started to bandage her up.

Kagome tried not to sneer at the nurse's bandaging skills. _'I could have done better than that.'_

"All done. Since I'm only a school nurse I think just to be safe I assist you to go to a doctor. My handiwork will only hold up for so long."

She glanced at her bandaged hand. _'I might kill that kid.'_ She thought sinisterly. "When do you think I should go?" Kagome asked.

"Well there are many factors. It could become infected, it could have distroyed tissue. You may even need surgery."

"Surgery?!"

The nurse nodded. "It's possible but I will admit that I'm stating the worst. After all if this truly is a bite it might heal on its own. Just go get checked by the hospital please."

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll go now then." She stood up.

"I'll come with you." Mori said.

"Great." Kagome said with fake happiness.

* * *

 **With the Hosts**

Tamaki and the twins were huddled up in the middle of the room. "So it's official. **Operation Get Haruhi To Wear A Dress Is Underway!** "

"Ahem." Kyoya aimed at them.

"We mean Operation Do Something About Shiro." Tamaki "corrected."

"I thought you would be more concerned about our injured friend. Not making schemes."

They looked down with guilt from Kyoya's scolding tone.

"Speaking of them where are they?" Hikaru asked aloud.

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

"Alright. You're all patched and stitched up now but I do think you should take it easy for a while. Refrain from using your right hand. You wouldn't want it to become anymore serious. That means no more sports for a while. Do you understand?" The doctor asked her.

"I understand.," Kagome jumped off the hospital cot, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll tell your friend outside you're fine."

"Oh that's not-" Kagome began before he walked out of the room, not listening.

"necessary."

* * *

Mori sat in the waiting room. The whole time he was waiting he watched the sun start to set. _'We'll be lucky if it isn't pitch black when we leave.'_

Close movement jostled him out of his thoughts. A man in a medical coat stood in front of him.

"Are you the one that came in with Kagome?"

Mori nodded.

"Excellent. So I've already told your friend that they need to take it easy. If you could just look out for them and make sure Kagome follows orders that would be a great help."

Mori nodded again when he saw Kagome exit the room. She scanned the area until she found them.

"Come on Takashi. Let's leave." Before he could get up she started to leave without him. Mori caught up with her and followed her out of the waiting room.

 _'It's getting late.'_ Kagome thought as they went into the main entrance. She sighed. _'I'll have to go shopping another time.'_

A voice from behind called out to them. Mori stopped. Kagome kept her stride but looked over her shoulder at the doctor.

"Please tell Mr. Taisho thank you for his donation!" The doctor cried.

Mori watched as Kagome gave a small nod and faced foward.

He easily closed the distance between them again. "Kagome?" He started.

"I know what your question is going to be." She said.

Mori waited for her to continue as they walked but she didn't say anything after that. He decided it'd be best not to press on the issue.

* * *

 **With the Hosts**

The five hosts began to leave the school and head towards their rides. "Honey, it's getting late and I don't think they'll be back anytime soon. Are you okay with your driver taking you home without Mori?" Tamaki asked before he left.

"I'll be fine.," Honey said sadly, "I'm more worried about Kaggy. But maybe if Takashi is with him he'll get better faster so I'm okay with it!" He exclaimed, his cheerfulness back.

"Maybe he'll get better if you bring him a treat tomorrow." Tamaki suggested.

"That's a great idea!," he bounced up and down, "What am I going to make? I know. I'll ask Kagome!"

* * *

"You don't have to follow me to my house. You know that right?" Kagome asked, a bit of irritation seeping into her voice. Mori didn't pay much attention to it.

"The doctor told me to keep an eye on you."

"That doesn't mean follow me around. What? Are you going to sleep in my house as well?"

He didn't say anything for a second. "I would if I thought it would help. You're too stubborn to follow directions."

"What's the point in walking me to my house anyway? It's not as if I'm going to enter some hand wrestling championship on my walk home.' She said to herself.

 _'What did he mean when he asked if I had an injury around my torso? The only thing I can think of would be if...Oh gosh he saw my wrappings."_

Kagome tried balling her fists but winced from the movement. "Are you alright?" Mori moved beside her to try and look at her hand but she jerked it back.

"I'm fine." She continued to walk to her house. That's when they made it to the landmark trees.

Mori looked around puzzled. _'He lives deep in the forest? Maybe the Taisho's aren't as wealthy as I thought.'_

They walked a bit more before they stood in front of her house and Mori took back any speculations he had.

Kagome clicked on the intercom button. "Let me in."

 _ **"Who is it?"**_ The box screeched to life.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this. Just let me in." Kagome was getting tired of his games and she'd already been pissed from the start.

 ** _"Fine. Loosen up that tight wad of yours while you're at it."_**

She stomped her foot. "Open up the stupid door." Kagome folded her arms as she waited. Her face was completely taken over by annoyance. She abruptly turned towards Mori. "I can get in my house on my own. So-" She looked down at his hand. It was completely covered in blood.

Her face turned from annoyed to concerned. She took his hand in hers. "What happened?"

He looked at her with his usual blank expression which made Kagome want to hit herself in the face. _'Duh Kagome. You're the one who was bleeding. He's not hurt. It just got on him.'_

"You're washing it off right now. You can't walk home with a bloody hand. Ugh. And you got it on your clothes too." The doors started to open and she pulled him through. "You're cleaning up right now."

Mori let her drag him into her house. He didn't want to say it but he didn't want to walk around covered in blood either.

Just as she was about to open the door she was tackled to the ground by an all too playful redhead.

"Kags! It's about time you got back home. Where have you been? What were you doing? Who were you with? What the hell happened to your hand?!" He asked sternly.

"Get off of me Shippo!" He didn't listen to her demand and continued to sit on her while bombarding her with question after question. He only stopped when he felt a huge hand on his shoulder. Shippo followed the arm to Mori.

He got off of Kagome, not helping her up. Kagome shook her head as Shippo sniffed the air a bit. "Who is this?" He asked.

She stood back up and yanked on the back of Shippo's shirt to put more distance between him and her friend. "This is Takashi. Everyone calls him Mori though. This is Shippo. But who cares? You need to get cleaned up right now. Shippo, let him borrow some of your clothes." She grabbed Mori's hand again and took him down the hallway.

Shippo stared at them until they were out of his line of vision.

* * *

 **Later**

Mori exited the bathroom. He'd cleaned his hand and borrowed one of Shippo's T-shirts. His bloody clothes were in his hands.

"Oh, you're done." Kagome was leaning against the wall. "I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"

Mori couldn't help but feel Kagome wanted him out as soon as possible but never the less he didn't hesitate to go out the door. Well, I guess try to go out the door is a better way of putting it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shippo blocked the door. "Kagome you should know better than to be so rude to a guest. It's late. Almost 1 a.m. You should just stay here the night."

"No. I think he should leave. He'll be more comfortable at his own place." Kagome argued.

"I'm afraid that if he doesn't get enough sleep then his grades will suffer."

"As if. You don't care about grades." Kagome said.

"It's dangerous to go out at night on your own."

"Mori is one of the strongest and biggest people I know. I don't think anyone will be trying to mug him."

"He'll catch a cold."

"You're telling me you're worried about him getting sick but you almost started a fight with him outside?"

"Better safe than sorry right?" Shippo said.

"Shippo, he is not staying the night."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making him stay the night!" Kagome said.

"What do you mean you can't believe it? I'm looking out for this guy's well-being." Shippo said innocently.

"How'd you even manage to get him to agree to this? You used some kind of kitsune power on him didn't you?" She accused him.

"Don't be silly. We don't have powers Kagome. I merely only suggest things to people and I usually get my way is all."

"You. Used. Powers!"

Shippo wagged his finger. "Suggested." He corrected.

Kagome held her head in her hands. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I see it as my duty to know about any guy that waltzes in here with you. That's why. And don't act like your not happy he's here."

"What are you talking about?!" She screamed at him.

"When I first came to visit you there was a scent all over you. I thought it was that girl Haruhi's but it didn't match. Then I see you with this guy and I find out it's the same smell. It's all over you again today so don't act like you haven't been touchy feely."

"You're insane. He doesn't even know I'm a girl."

Shippo put his hands up and gave her a shocked look. "So you're taking advantage of a homosexual? I never plagued you as that type of person Kags."

She blushed. "I'm telling you there is nothing going on between us! Sure he's cute, strong, smart, a gentleman and-" She shut her mouth when she realized what she was saying and by the growing smirk on Shippo's face he already caught on.

Kagome began to get even more flustered. "Why am I even telling you this? I don't have to explain anything to you!"

"Just accept it Kagome. You like him don't you?" He prodded her.

"I already said I don't have to tell you anything!" Kagome continued to yell.

He put his hand to his chin, not listening to a word of what she was saying. "My. My. It seems we're going to have to have **the talk** sooner than I thought. You know? About the birds and the bees."

"Bu-but," she stuttered, "I'm older than you! It's supposed to be the other way around."

"Correction. You were. I'm nearly five hundred years older than you now."

The raven haired girl was about to explode. "That's it. I'm putting my foot down! We're going outside."

Shippo took a few steps back. "Why?" He asked suspicious.

Kagome gave an eerily cheery smile that didn't match with her threatening body language a single bit. "We never got to have our training fight when you first got here. Don't you think now would be a great time?"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Actually I'm not sure about that."

"Wrong answer." She said sweetly.

* * *

 _'Why am I here?'_ Mori thought to himself. _'I could have easily called my driver to pick me up.'_ He sighed.

He sat down on the guest bed and ruffled his hair. After a minute of staring at the ground he glanced at his vibrating phone.

* * *

"Don't you think we should talk about this instead?" Shippo asked.

Kagome began wrapping up her hands with sports tape making him gulp. "Relax" She said. "You have the advantage after all. My dominant hand is injured."

"Yeah but..." His eyes looked at the murdeeous air flickering off of her. "I'm not sure how much of an advantage that is right now."

She pounded her hands together. "Ready to have some fun?" Her flaming eyes dimmed when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Off to the side of her was Mori, handing her his cell.

"It's for you." He said.

She softly took it from his hand and held it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Kaggy! I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know what type of sweets you liked to help you get you like vanilla? Wait, you like chocolate for sure right?"

Kagome rested her back against the wall. "It's nice to hear from you Honey. I sure do like chocolate." She said smirking.

"Great! Ooh. Do you like strawberries? I like strawberries. Wait do you eat sprinkles? I love sprinkles!"

That's how the rest of the conversation went so I'll spare you the details. Unless of course you wanted to keep reading about the small attention spanned Honey and his sparatic mind.

When she was finally able to hang up she glared at the spot Shippo used to be standing. _'We live in the same house. He is not getting away with this.'_

She handed the phone back to Mori. "Thanks Takashi and sorry Shippo's acting so crazy. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Mori gave an understanding nod in response. They both stood their in awkward silence for a while.

 _'Surely he's going to say something.'_

A few more seconds passed.

 _'Okay, maybe not.'_ Kagome reconsidered. _'What am I supposed to say? Hey, 'member when you looked down my shirt for no reason? Well I'm a girl. Surprise!'_ She thought mockingly.

He still refused to say anything. Kagome gave a nervous cough.

"Um. Remember when we were in the nurse's office," she scratched the back of her head, "and you saw-" She was cut off.

"I won't tell anyone about your wound." He bluntly stated.

Kagome looked unsure. "Uh. Thanks."

He gave her one more glance before walking away, back to his room.

 _''I can't believe you're playing along with this lie. Get your act together Kagome!,'_ she frowned _, 'Side note: Stop referring to yourself in the third person.'_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Mori sat on the left side of the car while Kagome sat on the right. Her head rested on the glass of the window. Milo, of course, was driving. Somehow he'd talked Mori into letting him drive them both to school.

 _'*sigh* Milo can be so persistant sometimes.'_ Kagome thought. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mori fidget in his seat.

She cranked her head around to look at him. "If you're worried about Honey I'm sure he's okay. You should have more faith in him Takashi."

To Kagome's pleasure her words seemed to calm him down.

"You have arrived." Milo said in a monotone voice. Kagome assumed he was trying to sound like a GPS.

"Thanks for driving us." She said. She reached for the door handle only to be met by the feeling of brisk air. Mori stood behind the door, holding it open for her.

 _'I didn't even notice he left the car.'_

Kagome stepped out of the car. "I could have opened the door. My other hand isn't dead." She said under her breath.

When she waved Milo off she noticed many people were looking at them. The usual sounds of talking and laughing was nowhere to be heard.

 _'That's strange.'_

They both made their way to the school doors. Mori didn't seem to mind the staring at all as the crowd's eyes moved with them.

Kagome slowed in her step before pushing Mori in the back in an attempt to make him go faster. He gave Kagome a questioning look.

"Don't you know what's going on?" Her voice sounded shrill. "They just saw us come out of the same vehicle together! Now people are going to think-"

She was interrupted by the girlish squeaks and squeals.

"I can't believe it!"

"Has our favorite pairing come true?"

Kagome rested her head on his back as a sign of defeat. Her movement only increased the yells as they mistook it as a sign of compassion.

 _'Why is this my life?"_

* * *

 **With the Hosts**

"Why am I dressed up like this?" Haruhi asked.

"What better way to sneak into an elementary school than to wear disguises?" Tamaki said.

Before she could answer Kagome and Mori entered the Host Club room.

"Woah. I'm gone for a day and you get to dress up Haruhi? No fair." Kagome pouted. Haruhi was wearing an elementary girl costume and beside her was Honey in the boy's.

"I didn't want this at all." Haruhi told her. "And why aren't we all dressing up? Why is it only me and Honey-senpai?"

Kagome bent her knees to be on eye level with Haruhi. "I think you look cute. Just try to act girly. Wouldn't want anyone to think your a guy in girl's clothing right? That would ridiculous." Kagome joked.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched, then she smiled. "You would know something about that wouldn't you?"

Kagome gulped.

"Since you know so much about that then maybe you can dress up too and help me out. All for the sake of keeping this infiltration on track of course."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "You may be on to something. Though we only have a girl's uniform left but you could definitely pass as a girl Kagome."

Tamaki clasped his hands together. "You're right! I'll go get the uniform right now." Before he could take one step he could hear the sound of Kagome cracking her fingers.

"Yes.," her voice was deep, "Get the uniform and you'll see what might happen."

"On second thought I don't think we have another costume. Silly me." He nervously laughed.

Mori looked at her right hand. "That didn't hurt?"

"It didn't." She hid her spasming hand behind her back. "My hand feels okay."

 _'Now that I give a good look at us we could all make decent looking girls. I'll add that to our future themes.'_ Kyoya scribbled it down.

* * *

Haruhi and Honey snuck into Shiro's classroom. "Now let's see what we can find."

The Hosts walked right through the doorway. **"It's nice to be back in our old class."**

"What was the point for the two of us to wear these if you guys were going to stroll around and look too?" Haruhi yelled.

"Don't worry. No one's going to find us." Hikaru said.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. They all ducked under the tables. "We've got to be quiet." Haruhi said, motioning with her hand to zip it.

"Hey, look at what I found." Kagome sat on top of a desk, legs crossed.

 **"Kagome!"** They all whispered.

"Huh?" She looked at them. "What are you guys doing?" The sounds of the steps were getting closer.

Mori pulled her down and clasped his hand over her mouth, much to the protest of Kagome. _'Why am I getting a feeling of deja vu?'_ She thought.

They could hear the footsteps walk past them and soon it was quiet again. Kagome managed to pull Mori's hand away and pointed at the picture in her hands.

"I think it's obvious what's going on here." She said, holding up the picture. It showed Shiro enjoying playing the piano. Beside him was a girl smiling at him.

* * *

"Get out of the way. I want to see what's happening too!" Kaoru tried to push Kagome out of the way. They were all crowded around the indoor window to the classical music club.

"Wait I see something." Kagome said. "It's Shiro. He's watching that girl play the piano."

"It's sweet." Haruhi whispered.

"Sweet? More like ignorant. That girl definitely wanted to play with him and he blew her off like a pesky insect. I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind." Kagome raised up her shirt sleeves as emphasis. Kyoya put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no.

Shiro appeared by the door. "What are you doing here? Get out and leave me alone!"

Tamaki's usual perky face dimmed and hoisted the little boy over his shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"Quit thrashing around." He muttered.

"Now we're talking! You earned some respect points Tamaki." Kagome playfully hit his arm.

"Re-really?" He gave a goofy smile, stars developing in his eyes.

* * *

He threw the boy onto their couch. "I will be teaching you how to play the piano for the rest of the week." Tamaki told him.

Shiro frowned. "Why?"

"You never wanted to make women happy. Only one. That girl you were with."

Shiro made a surprised sound.

"You didn't come to me to be a host. You came looking for someone to help you become a full-fledged man. And the only way for you to do that is to express your feelings to her."

Tamaki went and pulled back the yellow curtain, unveiling a grand piano.

"When did we get a piano in here?" Haruhi asked.

"It is a music room after all." They all explained.

"Why wouldn't there be one?"

"It's always been there."

"It sure has."

"We just had it covered up."

Her eyebrow began to twitch again.

"I will teach you to play the piano. You will come here any time you are able to. Recess, lunch, all free time."

"Why are you helping me?"

Tamaki looked at him. "That girl looked like she wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you."

* * *

 **In the Morning**

Flower petals flew through the opening door. The Hosts wore white tuxes and bowed down to the little girl that entered the room.

There sat two grand pianos. Shiro sat at one of them.

"Do you want to play with me?"

She glanced at the bowing hosts and then back to Shiro. She beemed at him. "Sure."

Music filled the room as the two of them played in perfect sync.

* * *

 **10 days later**

"You exchange e-mails with her everyday now that she's moved?" A girl asked.

"Yeah. I like her but she can get pretty jealous for an elementary kid so let's just keep this our little secret alright ladies?"

The group of girls fawned over Shiro.

"Naughty boys are so attractive." A girl kissed him on the cheek.

Tamaki would have pounced on him if the twins hadn't been holding him back. "Those are my girls you're stealing!"

"I wouldn't know. It's so easy to take your customers. There just might be a new host king now." Shiro winked. Not much could be heard over Tamaki's yelling.

Shiro went back to entertaining when he saw Kagome handing out a few refreshments for her own customers. Shiro balled his fists before walking towards her.

She'd finished putting the sandwich platter back down when he pulled on her pants leg. Kagome smiled and sat on the ground to meet his eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry about hurting your hand and some other stuff I did. But don't go bringing alot into this. This is only an apology."

"Awww." The girls said.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his dismissiveness and brought him in a hug. "I forgive you." She said and laughed at the boy's blushing.

"Kaggy, I want a hug too!" Honey said.

"Oh come here!" Kagome put Shiro down and swept Honey in a hug, twirling around.

"Whhheee!" Honey moved awkwardly in her arms and hit her right hand in the the process.

A shockwave of nerves went through her arm. She was able to maneuver Honey to her left hand and let her right dangle to the side.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Honey's eyes started to tear up. She sat him back on the floor.

"It's okay. It was an accident."

Mori took her hand. "Do you need an ice pack?"

"No. It doesn't hurt anymore." She waved his offer off. Honey clung to her pants leg.

"I'm really sorry! i would give you the cake I brought for you to cheer you up but I ended up eating it on the way to school." Honey was on the brink of tears.

"There's no need to cry." She placed her hand on his head. "It wasn't your fault."

Once again the three of them made a worthy screensaver together without even knowing.

"It's another family scene!"

"So cute."

"This is the first one I've ever seen."

Kyoya scribbled a bunch of things on his clipboard. "So they call these family scenes and a majority if them seem to like these. I could use definitely use this."

* * *

 **At Home**

"I wonder what's for dinner." Shippo whistled as he locked the door back. A sharp pain erupted on the top of his head, landing him on the ground.

"That's what you get for yesterday."

Shippo held his head. "Di-did you just kick me in the head!?"

"Duh that's why my foot is still in the air." Kagome said.

"Haha. Now we're good right?" He rubbed his injury.

"I suppose so."

He gave a breath of relief.

She turned around to go back to her room. "For tonight."

Shippo didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Aah Shippo. Sounds like he really dug his grave huh? While the next chpater is in progress just remember: Never eat another person's cake. It's wrong! I will also be updating the chapters all day today so check in for that today.

See you next time.


	12. Silent Dreams

**Author's Notes:** I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I finally finished this chapter. It would have been out sooner but I've been ADDICTED with the new pokemon game of 2016! Almost through with Moon. I haven't slept in a while...I should probably do that. Also I noticed when I went to revise my chapters it seemed that I made Mori talk more than what he would normally do so I made this chapter to acknowledge that fact and in a way to make fun of it.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Not sure if I have to put this but I don't own UNO

* * *

Kagome, Honey and Mori sat on one side of the room having what Honey called an "indoor picnic." The other hosts were on the opposite side, shocked at what they were hearing.

"This cake tastes great!" Honey stuffed the bites of cake in his mouth.

"Are you not going to eat any of this?" Kagome asked Mori.

He looked at her. "I'm not hungry."

"Come on. Just eat one thing. I promise it won't kill you." She took a piece of cake and moved it around his nose. "Please." She begged.

Mori sighed, taking the piece of cake. "Fine. I'll eat it." Kagome clapped to encourage him to take a bite.

"I cannot believe this." Tamaki said astonished. Him and the twins watched with their heads poking out behind the couch.

"What are you guys-" Haruhi started.

Tamaki covered her mouth and brought her behind the couch with them.

"What was that for?" Haruhi asked. They shushed her.

"Doesn't something seem odd when you look at them Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her.

"No."

"Listen closer!" He instructed.

"I don't want anymore." Mori said

"Don't you trust me Takashi?" Kagome asked.

"I trust that your type of diet is unhealthy."

The other hosts gestured strongly to the scene with their hands. "I still don't get it." Haruhi said.

 **"You weren't listening to Mori at all were you?"**

"Of course I was. I just don't understand what's wrong."

Tamaki put his hands on her shoulders. "I know that you haven't been with us for very long but ever since you've been here have you heard Mori say anything before?"

Haruhi put her finger to her lips in thought. "I've heard him grunt a few times and say Mitsukuni before. That's about it."

"Exactly! In this one conversation Mori talked approximately 7 times!"

"You were counting?"

 **"Of course we were!,"** the twins answered, **"This is ground-breaking. He's never talked this much in front of us."**

"Maybe he's opening up." Haruhi suggested.

"You see, I tested that theory out."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Tamaki walked about the halls, waving to the occasional starstruck girl that came into view. It was then he noticed Mori walking the other way.

Tamaki waved at him. "Hello!" He sang.

Mori glanced at him, not pausing in his stride and looked back in front of him as they passed. Tamaki stopped walking, his cheery expression still plastered on his face before an arrow shot through him that read "Ignored."

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Tamaki cried in his hands. "He walked pass me like I was filthy trash!"

"Maybe it's because of Kagome." Kaoru inquired.

"He never really talked much before Kagome got here. Unless it was with Honey of course." Hikaru finished.

A light bulb went off in Tamaki's head. "That's it! He only talks to Honey and Kagome. What we need to ask is why."

Haruhi put her hand on her hip. "What are you getting at?"

Tamaki posed. "It's simple really, Haruhi. What are the two things Kagome and Honey share?" They all shrugged at him. "They both call him Takashi!" He proudly declared.

 **"So?"**

"So he'll only talk to us if we call him Takashi." Tamaki grinned at his deduction skills.

"Senpai, that is a half-baked assumption. Even for you."

Tamaki fled back to his corner. "You didn't have to be so mean." He mumbled.

"Maybe he just likes them better." Kaoru said.

"Why don't we ask him?" Haruhi asked, bored.

Kaoru shook his head. "He'd never tell us if we flat-out asked him."

Hikaru smirked. "I have a better idea." He whispered in his brother's ear.

* * *

"Kagome. Do you feel like playing a card game?" Hikaru asked, a deck of colorful cards in his hand.

Kagome looked up from her book. "Depends. What's the prize?"

"If you want we can turn it into a game within a game." He suggested.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what game would that be?" She asked.

"A harmless game of truth or dare."

* * *

 **Later**

"Looks like I win." He placed his last card on the deck. "Don't feel too bad. I'm the best at UNO."

Kagome yawned. "Honestly I'm surprised you even know what UNO is let alone played it before."

He ignored her statement. "Now you have to pick. Truth or dare?" Hikaru grinned.

"Um." She thought. "Truth."

"Okay. How come Mori talks to you and not us?"

Her expression was blank. "Huh?" She asked confused.

In a second the twins and Tamaki were in her face, waiting for an answer. Kagome fidgeted. "I changed my mind. I pick dare."

"Alright. I dare you to answer my truth question." Hikaru said.

Kagome groaned. "I can't believe I didn't see that coming."

"Well?" They prodded her.

She shrugged. "How would I know? It sounds like a question you should ask Takashi instead." Kagome stood back up.

"But that's the problem! He won't talk to us!" Tamaki squeaked.

"Then maybe you should have thought up a better convoluted plan." Kagome said as she walked away. They sighed.

Kaoru's eyes landed over at her cards. He reached over and took a peek. _'What the?'_ In his hand were two wild cards. _'He could have totally won this. Why'd he...'_

* * *

 _'That's weird.'_ Kagome held up a piece of paper. _'This paper told me to meet them here but this classroom is empty. Maybe they aren't here yet."_

She could hear the door she entered through lock behind her.

"Huh?" She turned around to face a very muscle toned man. The room was so dark that she had to squint her eyes to tell who it was. "Mori?" She called.

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"You scared me for a second." she smiled at him, "If you wanted to talk to me you didn't have to write me a note. Just talk to me like you usually do."

He didn't say anything but he did step closer to her. A little too close if you ask Kagome so she backed up one step. Everytime he took a step towards her she'd take a step back and I think we all know where this was headed. Eventually Kagome found herself backed up against the wall.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked anxiously, trying to get him to say something.

He pinned her against the wall, destroying any chance of escape she had left.

"Quit messing around. Say something." She tried again.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Other hand caressing her shoulder.

Kagome only watched as his face closed in on hers. "What are you doing?" She mumbled.

They were close enough now their noses touched and she could feel the warmth of his stomach. "You're not going to say anything are you Mori?" She whispered.

He shook his head no and closed the gap between them, kissing her. It got deeper until she pushed him back.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. "I would never call you Mori."

He opened his mouth like he was talking but all that came out was an inhumane sound. It almost sounded like her-

* * *

 ***Beep***

 ***Beep***

"Stupid alarm clock." She muttered. Kagome slammed the snooze button and rested her head again. A few seconds later her eyes snapped open.

"Was that...Did I just...about Takashi?" Her thoughts were jumbled. "What the?" She shifted in her bed.

Kagome turned to her door as Shippo burst through it. "You better get up or you'll be late." They exchanged glances. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Kagome did her best to stay calm as Shippo stood there. It was getting harder and harder to keep her cool especially when he started to sniff the air.

He gave a mischievous smirk. "What did **you** dream about last night?"

Kagome blushed. "Ge-get out!" She threw a pillow at him but Shippo was already down the hall. She could hear him laugh all the way down there.

* * *

 **At School**

Kagome walked around the school, dazed. "What am I going to do?" She said aloud. She harshly mussed her hair in frustration. "It's all I can think about!"

"Think about what?"

When she opened her eyes the first thing that came into vision were shoes. Her eyes worked up to the top half of the body before she swallowed nervously. "What me? I wasn't thinking about anything. No need to ask since it was definitely nothing." She puttered out.

Mori didn't press on about her obvious lie and let it be. He lifted his hand up to her head, trying to fix her now wild hair.

 ***Click***

 _'What was that?'_ Kagome thought, turning to the window. All that was there were the trees and the occasional wandering student.

Mori pulled his hand back, interpreting her movement as a flinch.

She stifled a whimper. _'I didn't want you to stop idiot.'_ She frowned. _'Ugh. There I go again.'_

The awkward silence between them intensified. It became unbearable after a while.

Kagome began to back up the way she came. "Um. I've got to get going." She pointed behind herself and took off down the hallway leaving a very confused Mori by himself.

 _"That was horrible!'_ Kagome covered her near red face with her hand. _'That wasn't like me at all. What am I supposed to do now? I can't even talk to him right now.'_ She slowed down in her pace, slowly coming to a complete stop. _'Maybe it's best if I...lay low from him for awhile. That'll give me some time to get over this.'_

Kagome looked out the window. "The problem is...how do I avoid someone I see almost everyday?"

* * *

Kagome made her way to the Host Club doors. "I can do this." She pep talked herself and opened up the door. Automatically, she went to where her spot was **supposed** to be like she did everyday. Kagome paused. In front of her was a blank area. "Where's my couch?"

"Oh you're here." Kyoya walked up to her.

"Specs, where's my seat?"

"Yes. About that. I moved you over there." He pointed to her new station which sat right beside Honey's and Mori's.

"Wh-why did you move it over there?"

"I've been doing a bit of research and found out customers have taken quite a liking to the three of you together. This is just to give them a little tease. It'll be moved back later." He turned around.

"I want it moved back now!" She said sternly but to no avail. Kyoya dismissed her.

Kagome growled behind his back and sat on her couch, arms crossed.

"You can be so cute when you're angry Kagome!" A girl squealed.

Kagome didn't hear her. She was to busy staring daggers at Kyoya. If looks could kill he would have been dead a long time ago.

"Kaggy!"

The voice jerked her back into reality. Honey pulled on her sleeve. "Let's go have cake!"

When Kagome wouldn't budge he yanked her to him with great force. She had to steady herself from landing face first on the floor.

 _'I knew he was strong but what the heck!'_ She was thinking about his strength so much she didn't notice she now sat in their circle of customers.

"I hate my life sometimes." Kagome mumbled. No one seemed to mind her abrupt presence which was good. She had too many things to worry about already. She didn't need to add not being liked by the customers on the list also.

"Kagome, you should try some of this." A girl beside her offered her a green bento-like box.

Kagome kindly took it, not planning to open it right then and there but the look on the girl's face was something she couldn't let down. Giving a small sigh she unwrapped the box. Inside were round chocolate balls doused with white sugar. Kagome had to give the girl credit. It didn't look too bad.

"Try it." She urged her.

Kagome reached into the box and pulled one out. The girl seemed to fidget every centimeter it got closer to her mouth. Eventually the small chocolate bite reached her and the girl waited patiently, watching Kagome chew.

The girl's heart sank when Kagome gave a surprised grunt. "It's bad isn't? I tried really hard and it still wasn't enough."

Kagome shook her head. "It's actually delicious." She directed to her and continued to eat.

Her face brightened up. "I'm glad you liked it!"

"Would you mind making more?" Kagome asked.

"O-Of course I will!" She said determined. "Mori-senpai, do you want any?"

Kagome stiffened as she heard the sound of Mori moving off the couch. Before she could attempt to hand him the box he reached over her, his stretched out arm caressing her neck as he reached for one. She blushed, feeling the heat of his stomach on her back.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Kagome!'_

Soon but not fast enough, Mori sat back on the couch. Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

To clear her head she ate each bite one by one, barely taking a break between each one. She only stopped when she felt the familiar sensation on her back again.

He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You have sugar on your face. Do you want me to-"

Possible scenarios swirled through her mind. _'Do what? Wipe it off? Lick it off?'_

She quickly stood up before he was done talking.

"get a napkin?" He finished.

"Specs, I'm leaving early today." Kagome announced, picking up her stuff. She left the room before he could reply.

"I wonder what's gotten into Kagome all of a sudden." Haruhi said.

* * *

 **With Kagome**

"I hate this." Kagome grumbled. "I can't even sit beside him without getting worked up." She stopped walking under the landmark of trees. "What's wrong with me?!" She yelled loudly.

She let out a breath. "I'll need to keep my distance for some time. I can't think straight like this."

And man did she follow up on her words.

* * *

 **Days to Weeks Later**

"Have you noticed Kagome has been acting strange lately?" Tamaki whispered.

 **"Yeah. He's been a real buzkill."**

"Well whatever it is we need to fix him. His brooding is not boding well with his customers." Kyoya said.

"You don't think he had some falling out with...you know." Tamaki gestured to Mori and Honey. Honey wasn't as happy as he usually was and even though Mori had his trademark stoneface he wasn't himself.

Kyoya thought it over. "Hard to say. It is a possibility."

Tamaki gave a confident smile. "I know exactly what to say!"

"And what would that be?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki held his chin. "It wouldn't be dramtic of me to tell you right away. I will do it tomorrow. It will give me time to perfect my speech."

 _'Something tells me him intervening is not going to help.'_ Haruhi thought.

* * *

A black figure dodged around the corner as the girl he was pursuing took another look behind her. She shrugged it off once again, taking it as her being paranoid and rounded around another building.

"I wonder where he's going." The figure pressed his back against the wall and took a peek. A pair of brown eyes stared back at him, startling him and letting out a yelp.

"What do you think you're doing Honey?" Kagome asked. She held her hand out to help him up which he generously accepted.

"I-I was." He tried to think of something.

"Tailing me?" Kagome finished. Honey look down silently.

"I was wondering if maybe something bad was happening to you."

She stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just...you've been really distant lately and I wanted to know if maybe something serious was going on."

"Why would you think that?"

"You never talk to any of us anymore."

She let out a suprised sound. _'I guess I haven't lately after all. Come to think of it if Honey is always with Takashi and I've been avoiding him then that means I haven't talked to Honey for weeks.'_

He rubbed his eyes. "Why don't you..." His voice trailed off.

Kagome's eyes softened. She used one arm to hug Honey, his breathing fastened as she brought him to her chest. He wasn't expecting a hug in return for his actions. He had been following her after all.

"I'm sorry. I guess I have been kind of a jerk huh?" She hugged him tighter. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"Takashi is even worse." Honey muttered.

She tilted her head. "He seems like his usual self to me."

Honey gripped her sleeve. "No. He's not. I should know."

 _'Hm. If anyone were to know it would without a doubt be Honey.'_

"You have to do something Kaggy! I've never seen Takashi so out of it. It's weird but it's not only him. Everybody is worried."

Guilt creeped through her, knowing she caused them all to worry about her. "Honey, Takashi goes to the Kendo club right before the Host club sometimes right?"

"Uh huh." Honey nodded.

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Okay. Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked.

"It's okay. I'll call my driver."

She nodded and began to walk away. "I'll see you later." She waved back at him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _'It took me way longer to find this place than I thought.'_ Kagome took in shallow breaths. _'I'm no good even with directions.'_ She opened the door.

The first thing she saw were two guys wearing what she assumed must be their equipment, duking it out on the mat. Not too long did the teacher greet her.

"Hello." His voice was deep. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh. I wanted to speak with one of your students for a second."

"Ahh. Alright then. Who am I asking for?"

"I'm Kagome." She said, misunderstanding his question.

His eyes widened in recognition. "Kagome you say." He led her into the room. "I've heard many things about you."

She laughed nervously. "I can only hope they were good."

"Oh yes. I have heard great things about your physical abilities." He picked up a bamboo blade.

Shivers went up her back. "Uh. That's good news." She croaked.

"And I would like to say there is no need to lie." He pointed the blade to her. "You want to train in the arts of-" He paused when he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"I'm not really interested in Kendo sir."

The man jumped. Kagome's voice was coming from his left. "If you don't mind I think I'll try to find my friend on my own." With that she scanned around the area and walked away.

The teacher watched her back. "So much potential." He squeezed the blade.

* * *

 _'Why do most of the teachers here give off a stranger-danger vibe?'_ Kagome wondered and stopped at another locked door.

 _'That's weird. I can't find him anywhere.'_ Kagome crossed her arms. _'I wonder where he is.'_ The door beside her creaked open and a hand snatched her arm, bringing her into the darkness.

Kagome swerved around and punched her attacker. "I'll kill you ya creep!" When he caught her hand she readied her foot for a kick.

"Stop."

Her foot stopped mid-kick, processing the voice. "Takashi?" She asked.

She squinted her eyes. She could see a few desks but not much else. The only light came from the windows. "What do you think you're doing? I thought you were a murderer! And a really stupid one at that."

"At least you're talking to me."

Her mouth opened to say something but she closed it. _'I got so caught up I didn't realize in order to apologize...I have to talk to him. Which I can't do! That's why I'm in this stupid mess!'_

"-and I feel strongly about that."

 _'Uh oh. What did he say? It sounded important.'_

"-but I've never felt comfortable enough."

 _'What's he talking about!?'_ Kagome panicked.

Mori sat on top one of the desks. "That's why I have to ask. Did Mitsukuni and I do something wrong? Did...I do something?"

Kagome bit her lip, relaxing her back against the wall. _'It's weird. This classroom looks like the one in my dream but...Takashi's talking this time. I'm not trapped against a wall. More importantly Takashi isn't...'_

Kagome started to snicker. Soon she was keeled over in laughter. "I'm so stupid." She said laughing between every word. She couldn't see it but Mori was quietly sitting, wondering what part of what he said was funny.

 _'Why did I thing Takashi would be anything else but innocent?'_ She thought comically. Kagome was bellowed on the ground, holding her stomache. "I'm sorry." She giggled. "I've been such a jerk."

Mori stood to help her back up.

"You didn't do anything wrong. *giggle* I was just going through something. It was really pointless." Kagome wiped away her tears. She seemed to calm down. "There's no need in worrying about it anymore." She looked up at him.

Mori grunted in satisfaction. They both stood in front of each other, silence finding its way back into the room but this time it was comfortable if that was possible.

"Hey." Kagome said, gaining his attention. Mori took a step back as Kagome's body weight fell on his chest. Her arms wrapping him in a hug. Not knowing what to do he gave her an awkward pat on the back. That received another giggle from Kagome as she stepped back.

Kagome led the way. "Lets go. We can't be late."

* * *

 **At the Host Club**

"Okay. I'm ready." Tamaki prepared himself.

"This better work." Kaoru muttered to his brother.

As if on cue two of the hosts in question came through the doors. When Kagome put one foot through the door she was bombarded by Tamaki.

"Kagome! Whatever may be happening I just want you to know that we are here for you." He posed. "Don't let what may be hurting you interfere with your friendships."

 _'What in the world is he talking about?'_ Kagome thought.

"We are your friends and we will help you!"

Kagome held in a sly smirk, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You know what? You're right."

 **"He is?"** Everyone asked.

Kagome nodded. "I shouldn't ball things up inside. Tamaki, you are so smart. Your words have really changed my outlook on life."

"Really?" Tamaki grinned.

"Of course."

Tamaki celebrated, exclaiming he fixed the problem. Kagome watched him, shaking her head. _'I'll let him have his happiness today. But tomorrow's a different story.'_

"Kagome, do you want to play some more UNO?" Haruhi shuffled the cards.

"Sure." Kagome cracked her knuckles. _'Now that I know what the twins were up to I can finally play ruthlessly.'_

Kagome plopped down on the floor with the others and looked back at Mori. The hosts and customers held their breath in anticipation, wondering what was about to happen.

"Takashi, do you want to play too?" She asked.

"So is everything back to normal?" One of the girls asked quietly, watching Mori take a seat beside Kagome.

Honey came up from behind her and hugged Kagome around the neck.

"Yes!" The fangirls screamed.

* * *

"Looks like I win again." Kagome put her last card on the deck. Hikaru's eye twitched.

"Don't feel too bad. I'm the best at UNO." Kagome smirked, repeating Hikaru's words. "I played this game all the time with my little brother."

Kyoya wrote this down. "A little brother huh?" He said to himself.

Kagome stretched. "Man it's good to be back." She said as Hikaru almost exploded from his eighth loss in a row.

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

The twins placed a bucket on top of the door.

"Isn't that prank a bit cliché especially for the two of you?" Kyoya asked.

They shushed him as they climbed down off the door. "I wanted a quick revenge." Hikaru answered.

"And it's not a cliché. It's a classic." Kaoru corrected.

"Hm. Call it what you want. Just make sure to clean up your mess when it's done." Kyoya walked away.

The door started to open behind the twins and the next sound they heard was the bucket dropping on the ground. They turned back around to laugh until they noticed what happened.

Standing in the wet puddle, clothes and hair wet was Haruhi holding a bag of groceries. Kagome peeked from behind her. "Ooh. You are in trouble." Kagome sang in a scandalous voice.

They froze. What else were they supposed to do? "Uh. Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

Haruhi spit out a trail of water that landed in her mouth. "What. Is. Wrong with you!" She yelled.

 **"It wasn't meant for you."**

Kagome glared at them both. "Then who was it meant for?"

The blood drained from their faces and pointed at each other. **"It was his fault!"**

* * *

"I'll go give Haruhi her clothes." Kagome held the new folded uniform in her hands and headed to the bathroom door.

"What were you thinking doing that to Haruhi?" Tamaki scolded the twins.

"In all fairness it wasn't supposed to fall on Haruhi. It was for Kagome." Hikaru said.

"Why would you do it to Kagome?"

"He was jealous Kagome kept winning at UNO." Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm not jealous!" Hikaru protested.

"Are you nuts! Kagome would have killed you!"

"Remember. You did say you would clean it up." Kyoya gestured to the water, his statement having nothing to do with what they were saying.

 **"We'll get to that later."** The twins waved it off.

"Where'd Kaggy go?" Honey held his stuffed bunny, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Kagome's been gone for some time." Tamaki said.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Didn't he say that he was going to the bathroom to give Haruhi clothes?"

"You mean the same bathroom Haruhi's changing in?!" Tamaki freaked out. They glanced at each other before running to the bathroom. Tamaki ripped open the door. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi was fully clothed, Kagome stood in the bathroom as well, brushing her wet hair.

"What's wrong senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki gave a sigh of relief.

"You do know that if Kagome had Haruhi's clothes and now she's fully clothed-"

"Kagome was in there the whole time right?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki's cool nature went beserk. He paced the floor mumbling something about persistent perverts and his little girl not being ready.

"Or I could have stood outside the door." Kagome told the twins.

"We know."

"We wanted to see what Tamaki would do."

"Speaking of seeing what would happen." Kagome yanked down on their ears. "What did you think would have happened if that bucket hit me instead?"

 **"Ow!"** They said in pain.

"Would you like to see what I would have done if that happened?" Kagome asked, twisting their ears even more. "Because I do."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'd like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story. You guys are a big reason on why these chapters are still coming out. Send a review or e-mail my way if you want. I do really enjoy doing this story. Thanks for keeping my spirits up. And so because of that I will...

See you next time.


	13. Holiday Special

**Author's Notes:** It's been a while since I last posted a chapter. It always seems students get piled with homework around any vacation time. So to make up for that I made a little Holiday special. Hope everyone likes it. Also some of you may have noticed that I changed the book cover for this story. Well I'm about to change it again! No real reason. I just know I can do better than that. But anyway...

Enjoy.

* * *

"So we're doing a Christmas theme today?" Kagome asked.

The club room was decorated with bright Christmas lights, fake snow, and a big, extravagant Christmas tree sat in the center.

Off to the side Kagome could hear Haruhi complaining.

"I look stupid." She said.

"You look great Haruhi."

"Put the bow on."

 _'What are those twins up to now?'_ Kagome thought, heading into the direction of their voices.

Haruhi was wearing what Kagome believed was supposed to be a present costume. She wasn't wearing a box around her body but her shirt contained an assortment of ribbons wrapping around her torso. She had red pants and a bow on her head. (A.N: Imagine this outfit as you want...)

Hikaru caught a glimpse of Kagome out of the corner of his eye. "Kagome, tell Haruhi she looks good." He told her.

She looked at the twins then Haruhi then back again. "I do not want to be a part of this conversation." She said bluntly before walking away, leaving the three of them to their argument.

Believing it to be her best option at the moment, Kagome sat down beside Kyoya. He looked up from his book at her.

"Am I right to assume that you set this up and if so you do realize Christmas isn't for months right?"

"Why does that matter?" He asked her.

"Usually people don't do things like this when it's not even close to that holiday yet."

"Well we're not usual people are we?"

Her mouth opened to say something before closing it back. She didn't notice it before but Kyoya was dressed up as a somewhat sexy elf. "Um. Specs-"

"Kaggy!"

Before she could comment on his clothes she heard Honey and no doubt Mori wasn't too far.

"Doesn't this costume look cute?" He twirled around for her to see it. Both Mori and Honey were dressed as elves also.

"Let me guess. If you guys are elves then that must mean Tamaki's going to be santa. Isn't he?"

Right on time, Tamaki exited the changing room.

"Wha-?" Kagome said in surprise which soon turned into outrage. "Blondie! What are you wearing?"

"Why, I'm santa of course." Tamaki flipped his hair.

"It was already bad enough that the elves were showing way too much skin to even set foot in the North Pole but then you waltze in as a slutty, sexy santa! What's wrong with you? This is not what Christmas is about!"

Tamaki only blinked at her. "So you think I'm sexy?" He smiled.

Kagome rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "I think that's my cue to leave." She said, heading toward the exit.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"**

The twins took her by the arms. **"You haven't even seen you're costume yet."**

"Yeah and I would like it to stay that way." She explained.

"That's too bad-" Kaoru started.

"Because that isn't an option." Hikaru finished.

* * *

"Kagome has been in the bathroom for awhile don't you think?" One of the girls whispered.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I bet he's just building up the suspense before we see him dressed up."

As the bathroom door creaked open they crowded around it.

Kagome was wearing a brown and white belly shirt, brown pants with matching red spiked collar and bracelets. Then to top it off reindeer ears.

"I didn't know you were so lean Kagome."

"I thought you were going to be an elf but this looks much better than anything that I could have ever imagined." Another said.

Kagome tried to calm them down. "Ladies. Ladies. Didn't we talk about this before? Please don't crowd around me like this especially when I'm coming out of the bathroom. It's-" She tried to think of a good word. "Disconcerting."

"We're sorry." They walked back with her to the couch.

"We were excited is all." One explained.

Kagome scratched her head. "There's really no need to apologize. Just refrain from doing it again please."

 _ **'He's so cool.'**_ They thought.

 _'The last thing I need is for one of them to get tempted and take a peek in the bathroom while I'm changing. There's no telling what would happen.'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome can I ask you a question?" A customer asked.

She looked up at the girl.

"I never noticed it before but you wear that pink jewel everyday. It's the first time we've seen you without it."

Kagome unconsciously put her hand to her neck. Her fingers fell on the cold spikes of the collar. _'I guess I do always have it with me.'_

"Is there a reason you wear it?" She asked.

Kagome closed her eyes in thought. "How do I explain it?" She muttered. "Let's say a great deal of my friends and I did alot to make sure it was safe and they thought it would be best if it was put in my care." She chose her words carefully.

They blushed ar her sentimental explanation.

* * *

 **Later**

 _'If I can get Haruhi to stand right here then my plan will be a success!'_

The others watched as Tamaki gave off the most devious aura they'd ever seen from him.

 **"Boss. What are you planning?"**

Tamaki jumped in surprise. "Uh. Nothing. I was...examining the tree to make sure it was properly secure."

The twins looked at each other. **"You're trying to get Haruhi under the mistletoe aren't you?"**

"Wh-Why would you think that?"

"You've been mumbling to yourself about Haruhi and standing under the mistletoe for a few minutes now." Kyoya said.

"Oh." He simply said.

"I think you're forgetting that Haruhi isn't dumb. She'd never fall for such an inefficient scheme." Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki sighed in defeat as he watched Haruhi handle a platter of tea cups. "You're right." He turned to them.

"Waah?"

 ***Crash***

Kagome was laid out on the floor holding Haruhi in her arms. Shattered pieces of china were scattered all around them. "What's your problem?" Kagome yelled at someone.

The girl retracted her foot from the aisle. She didn't answer her and instead took a sip from her cup.

Kagome stood and helped Haruhi back up. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"I'm fine." Haruhi answered.

Kagome smiled. "That's good." She said before her frown returned and headed for the girl.

She slapped her hand down on the table making it shake. The girl flinched in response. "I'm talking to you." Kagome said sternly.

"Haruhi, what happened?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm-I'm not really sure."

"I'll tell you what happened." Kagome said. "This little witch tripped Haruhi when she was walking by didn't you?"

The girl began to hyperventilate.

Kagome only backed away when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Tch. You got lucky this time." Kagome grumbled, letting Mori's hand pull her back.

* * *

 **Later**

"Did you get anything out of that skank?" Kagome asked Kyoya after he "politely" escorted the girl out and hopefully banned her.

He pushed his glasses up. "It turns out she's friends with Ms. Seika Ayanokoji."

"You mean that red-haired girl that tried to make us think Haruhi was a pervert?" Kaoru pondered.

"Yes. It seems she wasn't quite happy when she found out her friend was reprimanded for her actions towards Haruhi."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome said.

 **"It's nothing you need to worry about."**

 _'Somehow I doubt that.'_ She thought.

"Anyway." Kyoya changed the subject. "I believe we won't have to worry about them anymore."

Haruhi lifted her head as if she remembered something. "Kagome." She said.

Kagome looked at her. "What's up?"

"Did you get hurt? You were the one who fell on the glass after all."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm okay. I've been through worse."

Haruhi couldn't help but feel there was something different when she looked at her. "Oh. I ripped your pocket open." She said.

Kagome looked down at the loose fabric. "Don't worry about it." Kagome waved her concern off. "I wasn't planning on wearing these ever again."

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day." Tamaki said. "Lets close up early today." He suggested.

* * *

 **At the End of the Day**

"You want to clean up the decorations by yourself?" Haruhi questioned Kagome.

"Well I knew no one else was going to do it and I'd be slowed down if you guys tried to help me."

 _'I'm not sure whether I should be thankful or offended.'_ Haruhi thought.

Kagome gave a sigh at the look on Haruhi's face. "And I would be lying if I said there wasn't something in it for me."

Haruhi was going to ask but decided it would be easier not to.

"Haru-chan! Are you walking out with us?" Honey waved at her.

She looked back at them. "I'll be right there."

"Go home." Kagome gave her a little push. "It's getting late. It'll be dark soon if you don't leave now."

"Okay. Okay." Haruhi repeated. She put her hand on the door. "Don't hurt yourself while we're gone." She said and finally left.

Kagome plopped down on one of the couches, hands behind her head. _'The real reason I didn't want to go back tonight was because-'_

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Get back here Fluffy!" Kagome chased after the dog.

"Arf!"

"Why doesn't he listen to me?" She said, ending up at another dead end. "Darn! Where'd he go this time?" She looked around.

 ***Crash* *Snap* *Crumble***

"Those are not good sounds." Kagome ran, following the sounds of destruction.

She stopped when she saw a door slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, she peeked inside. What she saw almost gave her a panic attack.

Fluffy sat on top of a pile of crashed bits of vases, pots and other artifacts.

 _'This is definitely not good.'_

Kagome took a few steps back until she backed up into something. She didn't need to look behind her to know what it was but she turned around anyway.

"Sesshy. Um. I can fix this." She said.

He looked at her and at the wall clock. "Go to school." He said coldly.

She obeyed him and took it as a chance for her to escape but what she heard next made her heart stop.

"We'll discuss this later."

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

She shivered at the thought. "There's no way I can go back right now." Kagome said aloud.

She looked at all the decorations. "This will at least buy me some time." She put her hand to her neck. Instead of feeling the jewel she felt her collar.

"Oh yeah. I put it in my pocket." She reached for her pants pocket. Her hand touched the flap of fabric. "Hm. Maybe I put it in my other pocket." She felt around in it but found nothing.

"Stay calm Kagome. Maybe it's in your bag." She picked her bag off the floor and searched around in it before eventually dumping it out and searching the contents on the floor.

Kagome started to freak out. "Where is it?!" She threw the couch cushions off, searched the floor, everything.

"It couldn't just disappear like that. It has to be here somewhere."

* * *

 **Hours of Searching Later**

Kagome took tired breaths as she looked at the room of chaos she'd created. "I couldn't have lost it. With all the things I've been through to get it I refuse to believe I lost it." She gave a yawn. "I'm so sleepy." Her eyelids began to flutter. "But I can't...sleep until...I find...it."

Her vision went black.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Huh?" Her body started to shake.

"Wha?" Her body shook even more violently but it soon stopped.

 _'That's better.'_

A stinging pain above her forehead emerged. "Ow." She rubbed her aching skin and even though her body protested it, her eyes slowly opened up.

Her eyes made out a human figure standing above her.

"Alright. What's the big idea?" She tried to sound menacing but failed horribly.

The person kneeled down so they were at eye level.

All she could really see at the moment was black hair. "Hey mom. I'll just sleep in today 'kay? Save me some pancakes." Her voice went off.

"I'm not your mom." The guy said.

Kagome strained her eyes. "Souta?" She put her left hand in his hair. "You've gotten taller than when I last saw you." She rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

She blinked a few times and looked up again. Kagome held in a breath and jerked her hand away from his hair. "Uh. Sorry about that Takashi." She apologized.

"It's fine." He said.

 _'It's really not but I'll leave it alone.'_ Kagome thought. "Hey. Wait a second. Were you flicking me in the head just now?" She rubbed her forehead.

"Yes." He blatantly said.

"Why are you here?"

Mori cocked his head before pointing outside. It was afternoon.

Kagome let out an exasperated noise. "I didn't clean up at all." She said to herself before thinking about the jewel again.

"Here."

In the corner of her eye she saw a pink shine she knew all too well.

"Where did...you find it?"

"I found it on the floor yesterday." He let her take it from his hands. "I meant to give it back but I forgot." Disappointment slipping through his voice.

Kagome's hands clutched onto it.

"I was going to place it on your table but you were already here."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you."

 ***Click***

Her eyes shifted to the window. _'I wonder what that sound was?'_

When she turned back around her eyes landed on the ceiling and gave a little laugh.

As Mori looked up to see what she was looking at Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Looking up at the mistletoe Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas Takashi."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well wasn't that sweet. I hope everyone has a great and safe Holiday. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can while doing my work while I'm out. Fingers crossed. Next time meet our hosts at the water park! Hope to see you there.

See you next time.


	14. Water Park Fiasco

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this one came out so late. Didn't mean for that to happen. Not blaming the website for my lateness but it's a contributor. Most of it was because in most of this chapter I couldn't figure out how to write out a majority of the scenes. *sigh* It was tough but I did it!

 **Happy New Year Everyone!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome opened the front door, bag in hand. "I'll be back in a few Shippo."

Shippo leaned against the door frame. "How do you plan on getting there?" He asked.

"I'm meeting blondie at school. He said he'd get me there." She answered. _'Thinking back to it, he may have been too happy about it.'_

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **"Hey Kagome."** The twins called her over. **"Wanna go on vacation with the two of us?"** They asked.

Before she could answer Tamaki interrupted. "What they mean to say is a vacation with ALL of us." He corrected.

"Yeah okay." Kagome agreed.

"And I'm sure Kagome has better things to do than-" Tamaki paused midway in his sentence. "Y-you're really going to go with us?"

She shrugged. "It sounds like fun. Where are we going?"

 **"A waterpark."**

"Cool." Kagome said.

"This is great! Our first vacation with all of the hosts together." Tamaki said.

Kagome held her chin in thought. "Oh wait. I forgot my driver's visiting his relatives this weekend."

The twins grinned at each other. "Sounds like you're in quite the dilemma Kagome." Hikaru said.

"I'm sure we could work out a deal." Kaoru finished.

"Mhhm." Kagome nodded. "Too bad I don't trust either of you."

 **"Rude."** They mumbled.

"Hm. Tamaki, can you be my ride?" She asked.

His eyes sparkled at the thought. "You want me to get you there?"

"It's only a car ride." Kagome reminded him.

"Wow. You're coming with us and now you want me to accompany you there? This is a new chapter in our friendship!" He hugged her.

Kagome punched his back. "Can't. Breathe. Can't. Breathe." She rasped out.

He hugged her tighter. "We're going to be the best of friends."

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

 _'And that was that.'_ Kagome finished her thought.

"Well, since you still have to pretend to be a boy that means you can't wear a bikini so that's good." Shippo said out loud.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand why you got so protective over the years." She muttered.

"Anyway have fun." He waved at her, "But not too much fun. Don't want you getting pregnant." He said.

Her face turned a deep red. "Why do you keep telling me that!"

* * *

 **Later**

Outside the school Kagome impatiently tapped her foot on the pavement. She looked down at her wrist to see the time.

 _'Oh right. I don't wear a watch.'_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be late." Tamaki apologized.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "Um. That's okay." She straightened back up.

"Also." Tamaki scratched the back of his head. "Could I ask a favor of you?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

* * *

Kagome and Haruhi stood near the school fountain. "Where'd you say you saw my bag?" Haruhi asked.

"I saw it somewhere over here." Kagome slowed her pace behind Haruhi.

"I don't see it anywhere." She said.

"Oh it's there. Trust me." Kagome made a motion with her hands behind her back. The twins swooped in, grabbing Haruhi by her arms.

"Hey!" She protested.

A black limousine slowly drove up to them. The window rolled down to show Tamaki. "Nice job. Now take her with you."

"Wait! What's going on?" Haruhi yelled as she was whisked away.

 **"It'll be fun. Take our word for it."** The Hitachiin twins said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Tamaki poked his head out the window. "Kagome you did a great job." He praised.

"It was nothing." Kagome opened the other side of the limo and slid in beside Tamaki. "It's the least I could do for you driving me to the water park."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

"Can you please let me leave? I have a ton of things I have to do at home."

"You should let loose a while Haruhi. Bask in the sunlight." Tamaki took a sip of his drink.

"Senpai, where even are we?"

"In short this is the Tropical Aqua Garden. It's a water park my family runs." Kyoya answered.

Haruhi looked at him. "I'm confused. I thought your family owned the biggest medical business in Japan. Why would your family be running a water park?"

"Well we're not the biggest. That title is taken by *cough*," He struggled to say it, "another company but my family likes to diversify. A place like this can be very therapeutic for people. It's a great place to be relieved of stress from everyday life."

Haruhi went back to watching the others play in the water.

"The park doesn't officially open until a few weeks but the Host Club has been given a special invitation." Kyoya continued.

Haruhi looked around but she couldn't seem to find her. "Kyoya-senpai, have you seen Kagome?"

* * *

 **With Kagome**

Kagome stood in front of the women's and men's rooms. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been standing there for a good hour. ' _Which one do I go in?'_ She thought.

"Kaggy!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her nickname. Honey began to tug on her arm. "Let's go get some coconut juice!"

"Sure I'll drink some juice with you but I wanted to get changed first."

"Okay. We'll wait for you." Honey smiled.

"We?" Kagome asked.

Mori emerged behind Honey.

"That makes more since." She said. Kagome took a look at the bag in her hands and let out a sigh. "I'll be right back." She replied, heading towards the male changing room. "Oh wait. I almost forgot." Kagome turned around. "When do-"

There was no longer anyone there.

"And they left." Kagome shook her head.

* * *

 **With the Hosts**

"Why would you make Haruhi wear that atrocious hoodie Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

"Because he's a jealous perv that's why." They turned their heads to the voice.

"Kagome, why aren't you wearing swim trunks?" Tamaki questioned.

Kagome looked down at what she was wearing. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Unlike Haruhi, Kagome had chosen to wear a hoodie for the obvious reason of covering up. Her hoodie was green with dark grey shorts.

 **"Aren't you hot?"** The twins asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. No." _'With all the time I spent in the hot days of the feudal era, no electricity to keep us cool, I guess I got used to abnormally high temperatures. Wish I'd adapted to the cold though.'_

"Honestly this is such a waste of time." Haruhi said. "All you really need is a plastic pool. There's no need for a place like this."

 **"Plastic? Pool?"** The twins looked at each other.

Haruhi looked at them. "Yeah. A plastic pool."

 **"What's that?"**

"Well a plastic pool is about this big." She motioned a circle with her hands. "It's a little round and in order to use it you have to pump air into it." She explained.

"That's not a pool dummy."

"That's what's called an inflatable boat." They attempted to correct her.

She frowned. "No it's a pool. Have you never seen little kids play in one?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki pulled the twins to the side. "Come on guys. Don't go embarrassing Haruhi like that. If she says it's a pool then it's a pool even though we know it's a boat."

"You three realize that you put water in pools while boats keep water out right?" Kagome said, trying to help.

"Whatever. That doesn't matter. Just answer this for us." Hikaru said.

"Why did you make Haruhi wear that?"

"I would have thought you would have wanted to see her in a bathing suit."

"Maybe Kagome was right." Kaoru said.

 **"He made her cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her like that. He really is a jealous pervert."**

Tamaki blushed. "I was just being a fatherly figure is all. No woman should walk around half naked! It isn't decent."

 **"Well what about Renge?"** The twins pointed.

Renge was prancing around, her umbrella giving her a bit of shade. She was wearing a black bikini with her hair in a braid.

"Where the heck did she come from? I don't think we invited her." Kagome said out loud.

With her question being ignored she shrugged and watched as Honey and Mori swam in the water. Though it was more like Honey was around Mori's neck as he swam the opposite way of the pool's current.

She walked to the edge of the water and slowly stuck her feet in. _'That feels nice.'_ Kagome thought. When she opened her eyes again she could see Mori standing beside Haruhi. _'Guess he's taking a break from swimming against the current like that.'_

Kagome jerked her feet out of the water, feeling something scrape against her foot.

"Kaggy!"

She placed her hands over her heart as Honey's head popped out of the water. "Don't do that again!"

"Kaggy. Come swim with me!"

Kagome shook her head. "I would rather stay up here."

He held onto her wrists. "Please. It'll be fun." He yanked on her hands.

She tried to stand up but instead slipped on the wet tile, making her crash into the water anyway.

Honey laughed as she coughed up water.

Kagome glared at him. "You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

 **With the Other Hosts**

Tamaki hid behind a trashcan as the twins shot water at him.

He pumped his water gun. "I'll never let either of you marry Haruhi!"

 **"That's what you think."** The twins aimed at him again before he flipped over the cans. He landed on his feet but in the process also landed on a conveniently placed banana peel that was for unknown reasons on the ground.

"Wah!" Tamaki comically slid on the floor, banging his head right against a tiki totem decoration. After a second the totem's eyes glowed a bright red. A shaking sound resonated throughout the dome as everyone looked at the raging wave that headed straight for Honey and Kagome.

Mori dropped his drink and ran straight to the pool. _'Mitsukuni. Kagome.'_

* * *

 **With Kagome**

She could see the wave coming right towards them out of the corner of her eye. "Honey." She tried to get his attention.

He continued to playfully splash water at her.

"Honey!" She said sternly. Kagome hugged him to her as the wave sucked them into the whirlpool.

* * *

 **Later**

"Ugh." Kagome coughed up water again as she climbed back onto land. "Honey, where are you?"

"Kaggy, I'm right here." Honey stood in front of her holding his hand out to help her up. "We should get going. I think we're on the other side of the water park."

She squeezed the water out of her hair. "Yeah. We should." Kagome took his hand in hers. _'Is it me or does he seem way to calm?'_ She thought.

"Let's go!" He smiled.

Kagome gave a laugh as they walked into the lush forest hand in hand.

* * *

 **In a Different Location**

"We must mobilize! There is an emergency. I repeat we must mobilize!"

A horde of SWAT-like soldiers marched down a dim hallway. The voice on the intercom bellowed again.

"The Master's friend is in trouble. We are looking for a small male. Stop at no costs on your search. Our orders are to eradicate any suspicious person or people. This is not a drill!"

* * *

 **With Kagome**

Kagome looked at the water droplet on her nose. "Honey." She stopped walking. "We should find some shelter."

"Why?"

Rain poured down from the glass dome that loomed over them.

Kagome sat under a tree with Honey trailing behind her. "That's why." She said. She pulled her hood over her head before looking at Honey again. _'*sigh* He only has trunks on. Of course.'_

Honey looked at her when she stood back up. "Is there something wrong Kaggy?" He asked.

Kagome silently sat down behind him and brought his body towards hers. "I'll keep you dry. Lets just get some rest okay?"

Honey blushed as he felt Kagome hug him tighter to her, curling him into her.

 _'If Honey got sick on my watch Takashi would kill me.'_ Kagome thought. _'It's just better to do this."_

"Target has been acquired!'

A mass of guards circled around them. "Sir! We have found two small males who could be the target. What are your orders?"

"Get both of them." One of them answered.

She held Honey back from jumping out of her arms. "Hey, let me take these guys." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you listening to us?" The man asked.

Kagome yawned. "Could you be a little quieter? We're trying to get some rest."

A man stepped up who Kagome presumed must be the leader. "How dare you insult us!"

"I wasn't insulting you."

Another man took a step up. "Then you're disrespecting us."

Kagome smirked. "Exactly. I can tell you're one smart cookie."

"The two of you will either come with us or we can use force and in the end take you with us anyway."

Kagome pretended to think it over. "How about this?" She stood up. "YOU can either leave now while you can still walk out of here so we can have our peace or I can beat your ass up now and in the end have our peace anyway."

"Soldiers! Get into attack formation!" The guards took out their weapons, aiming at the ready.

"It's been a while since I've had a good, real fight." Kagome cracked her neck and fingers. "So who's first?"

* * *

 **With the Other Hosts**

"Mori-senpai, you're going the wrong way. The current was headed in the opposite direction." Haruhi tried to catch up with him.

"You're wrong." He said and continued walking into the trees. "They went this way."

Haruhi looked back at the others all corralled under the outdoor canopy. She looked back at Mori's disappearing back. "Wait up!"

* * *

 **Later**

 _'It feels like we've been walking forever and still no sign of them.'_ Haruhi thought.

Haruhi nearly ran into Mori when he suddenly stopped in front of her. "Stay behind me."

Haruhi looked at him in confusion until her eyes drifted to the shadowy characters that began to exit out of the trees, others dropping down from ropes. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by armored guards.

One of them spoke into their earpiece. "The boy has been found."

"Step away from the boy now or we will have to take you down." They directed to Mori.

"Haru-chan! Takashi! Get out of the way!"

 _'Was that Honey-senpai just now?'_ Haruhi watched as Honey swooped in on a vine, smashing his feet into the man's head.

She looked in horror as Honey beat the crap out of the tens of soldiers that had surrounded them before. Now they were all laid, or better phrased, sprawled out on the ground.

"No one messes with my friends!" Honey gave them a thumbs up.

"How did-" Haruhi's question was stopped short when a hand tightly grasped her arm.

"You must come with me for your own safety."

She tried to pull her arm away. "Let go of me!"

"Haruhi!" The other hosts had finally caught up with them.

"I'm only tryi-" The man's head slanted to the side.

She now looked at the man with concern when his grip loosened. "Um. Are you okay sir?" Haruhi asked.

To answer her question the man crumpled to the ground. Kagome stood behind him, her hand in a ready karate chop. "Haruhi, you need to pay more attention to you're surroundings." She scolded her.

"Uh. Sorry?" She said questioningly.

Kagome walked towards one of the men that Honey had beaten to unconsciousness. "Wow. You really did a number on them." She poked the man's head with her foot.

"And that was with you holding back too." Kaoru said.

"Holding back?" Haruhi said.

"You didn't know?" Hikaru asked.

"His family is well known for their martial art abilities. They've trained police and military troops around the country."

Kyoya nodded. "Honey himself was already a judo and karate champion at the age of twelve."

Honey: Judo and Martial Arts Champion

"Mori-senpai is no push-over though." Tamaki said. "When he was in middle school he won the championship in Kendo."

Mori: Kendo Champion

"Wow." Haruhi said.

"And Kagome…" Kyoya started.

A bead of sweat rolled down their heads as they watched Kagome continue to poke one of the men in the head with her foot.

"Well from the little data I was able to gather about him it seems he's entered in a few small martial arts competitions. Each one different but he's won all of them."

Kagome: Martial Arts Slacker

 **"Huh. I didn't know that about Kagome."**

"I'm sure Kagome could be able to stand his ground with the two of them." He finished.

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't realize I knew people that strong."

Kagome had overheard their whole conversation. _'That's what I get for wanting to use the prize money to help my family. But I must say I am impressed Specs. I thought there weren't any more records about me. Too bad I have to tell Sesshy about this. He will not be happy.'_

* * *

 **Later**

"So you're saying those guys that showed up were a part of your family's work force?" Kagome asked Kyoya.

"Yes. Perhaps I should have told them there were other people here before I sent them off." He said nonchalantly.

"You think?"

He pushed his glasses up. "Well they did apologize. No harm was done."

Kagome shook his head at him. "But harm could have been done." She muttered under her breath. "Wait, then what happened at the current pool? Why did we get washed away onto another side of the park?"

"Oh. Tamaki accidentally hit the control panel. The designers who were working on the floor plan thought that it would be good to mask it inside a tiki totem."

 _'What I'm hearing is it's all your fault Specs.'_ Kagome grit her teeth together.

"You know what?" Kaoru started.

"We should go to the beach next time."

"Don't be silly. Besides, Haruhi wouldn't want to do something like that." Tamaki said.

Haruhi looked over at the landscape of water. "Actually I wouldn't mind going to the beach. I may not like this water park but I do like the ocean. And the ocean looks really pretty."

Tamaki gave a simple smile. "Then that settles it. We'll go to the beach!"

"Ooh the beach. Don't you think that'll be fun Takashi? Kaggy?" Honey smiled.

"Hm." Mori grunted.

"It sure would be." Kagome put an arm around Haruhi. "Maybe we'll get to see Haruhi in a swimsuit this time."

"That is not happening with you around!" Tamaki said flustered.

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

Kagome held out her phone to the twins. "See. This is a plastic pool."

Kaoru took her phone and clicked though the photos, his brother looking over his shoulder.

"I told you." Haruhi said.

"I can't believe this. It's-"

"Just so small." They said.

"They're not supposed to be big." Kagome said.

They handed her phone back to her. **"It's amazing what commoners create in order to have fun with their measly salary."**

"What?" Haruhi asked.

They shook their heads. **"It's sad that poor people can't even buy a simple pool. They have to make a cheap imitation of one."**

Kagome put her hand to her face. "I think they missed the whole point of this."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'll be traveling for a while in the near future so I'm not sure I'll be able to update. I may be able to but I wouldn't bet on it. Next time we'll be with the hosts at the beach!

See you next time.


	15. Beach Disaster

**Author's Notes:** Why hello everyone! Yes, I'm back. I just finished unpacking. I had a bit of a hard time trying to write this chapter but I finally finished it. Hope everyone likes it.

Enjoy.

* * *

"The beach?" Haruhi questioned.

"Don't you remember Haruhi?"

"You said that you wanted to go to a real beach." The twins said.

Haruhi tried to think back. "Did I really say that?"

 **"Yes. You did. That's why we brought all of these designer swim suits with us so you could pick one out."** They showed her the many clothed mannequins that occupied most of the room.

 _'How did we not see that before?'_ Kagome thought.

They held up a ruffled swim suit. **"Isn't this pink one cute?"** They asked.

"No." Honey chimed in. "I think Haru-chan should wear this one." He pointed to a mannequin with a blue one piece.

They shook their heads at him. "Oh Honey-senpai."

"You don't get it."

Honey gave them a confused look.

"A swim suit like that would only accentuate the fact that Haruhi is an A-cup."

"She'd feel uncomfortable wearing something that would stress her unfeminine traits."

 **"The ruffles help cover up that fact that she's flat as board."** They said bluntly.

Kagome hit them both in the back of the head. "Don't say things like that. Don't you two have any manners?" She scolded.

"I've had enough of the three of you sexually harassing my little girl!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted. _'Why's he mad at me? I didn't do anything this time!'_ She thought.

The twins rubbed their soar heads. **"So we're not going to the beach?"**

Tamaki laughed. "Don't be silly. Of course we're still going."

* * *

"I hate this." Kagome said as girls followed her around the beach. _'I was fine with coming to the beach but why do we have to work?'_ She thought.

"That's because you were invited to this all expenses paid vacation to entertain our guests." Kyoya answered her.

 _"Did...Did he just read my mind?'_ Kagome shook the idea out of her head. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is my family's private beach." He told her.

 _'His family sure does own a lot of land.'_ She thought as Kyoya walked away.

"Kagome." One of her customers spoke. "We were wondering if you wanted to come swimming with us."

She smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Thanks for the offer but I'd rather stay dry. That doesn't mean that you guys shouldn't go without me. I wouldn't want to keep you from having fun."

The group of girls blushed and giggled as they walked away.

Kagome exhaled deeply and fell back on the sand. "Thank goodness. Those girls are finally leaving me alone." She relaxed.

 ***Smack!***

The innocent volleyball rolled down the yellow sand, away from her reddened cheek.

"Whoops." Kaoru grabbed the ball back. "I got it!" He proudly proclaimed to the others.

"Then bring it back!" His brother yelled back at him.

When Kaoru took his first step he slammed right into the grainy sand. Kagome moved her suspiciously placed foot from under him.

"You weren't even going to say sorry." She tsked.

He lifted up his head. "Why'd you trip me?!"

Kagome dusted the sand off her hoodie and gave him a blank look before walking away.

"He's so weird sometimes." He muttered.

* * *

 **Later**

 _'Is_ _there any place that I can relax?'_ She thought desperately.

"Kaggy!" Honey called to her. "Wanna go shell fishing with us?"

"Shell fishing?" Her mouth opened in surprise as she looked at the many buckets filled with crabs and other crustaceans. _'Where did all of these come from?'_

She gave Mori a questioning look to see him nod towards the boulders beside them. After climbing on top of them she could see Kyoya and his guards unboxing a vast majority of shells from a cargo truck.

"They wanted to make it up to Honey-senpai for the incident at the water park." Kyoya explained to her.

Kagome gave an understanding grunt and slowly lowered her head back down.

"Kaggy, come help me fish." Honey waved at her.

She scratched at her wrist. "There aren't anymore empty buckets though."

He smiled and held up his hands. "Then we can just carry them with our hands."

She silently laughed. _'Knowing Honey he's probably not joking_ _.'_ Kagome scratched at her hand harder. _'W_ _hy's my hand itchy?'_

"Kaggy?" Honey looked at Kagome she stood up.

Kagome didn't answer and violently waved her hand around. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

A black centipede was flung on the sand. Sadly, in Kagome's fit she didn't even notice and slipped on the rock

Kagome stayed tense, waiting for the rocks below to hit her. She waited. And waited. Eventually when nothing came she opened one eye to see Mori holding her bridal style.

"Be careful." He said concerned.

She could feel her face heat up until the other girls began to screech. "It's a bug!" They said, all of them retreating.

Haruhi walked up, picked up the little insect and threw it over the rocks.

"Haruhi is so cool." The girls gushed.

Haruhi looked at them. "It's not that big of a deal. It was just a bug."

"Haruhi isn't normal. I thought all girls were supposed to be afraid of bugs." Kaoru said.

"Even Kagome freaked out."

"Hey! There are many reasons to be cautious around bugs!" Kagome yelled at them.

"I'm sure Haruhi's afraid of something." Tamaki said.

The twins smiled at each other. **"Why don't we have a contest to find out?"**

"We can't do that." Tamaki told them. "That's Haruhi's business."

 **"Yeah. She would only tell her weakness to a person she truly trusted."**

He leaned in. "What are the rules?"

 **"That's the spirit!"**

Kagome looked back at her situation. "Um. You can put me down now Takashi."

He gave a surprised sound before awkwardly putting her back down. She looked back up at him to see his usual poker face break for just a small second.

She smiled. _'He looks cute embarrassed.'_

* * *

Paranormal Fear Strategy:

"This is it. The most haunted place in all of Okinawa." Hikaru said.

"They say you can only find this place during low tide. So many people have drowned down here that some locals say their souls still linger, waiting for any unsuspecting victim to wander down here."

The girls trembled while Haruhi stayed perfectly calm.

"Look over there!" Hikaru pointed up.

The girls screamed at the hanging Halloween decoration.

Haruhi looked at the skeleton hand on her shoulder. "What's going on here? Are you trying to scare me or something?" She asked Tamaki.

"Isn't everyone scared of ghosts?" Kaoru asked her.

She brushed the skeleton prop off. "Well I've never seen one so how am I supposed to be afraid of them?"

A loud bellow echoed off the cave walls.

"Nice try Tamaki but this plan isn't going to work anymore." Hikaru told him.

"I...thought you two set that up."

The sound grew louder, closer.

 **"Let's get out of here!"** They said, bolting out of the damp cave. Haruhi was left standing by herself. She casually walked towards a rock and looked over to see a snoring Kagome.

She poked at her with her finger. "Kagome." She tried to get her attention.

After a few jabs her eyes slowly opened up and tried to register what was happening. "Haruhi?" She yawned.

"Why are you sleeping in here?"

Kagome let out a few grunts as she got up. "Oh. That's because I wanted to find a place to be alone for a bit. Guess I must have dozed off."

"Could I hang around with you for a bit?" Haruhi asked her.

"Why?"

"Everyone's being weird again." Haruhi told her.

Kagome shrugged. "If you want to."

"Thanks." Haruhi said, leaning off of the rock.

"So...What do you want to do now?" Kagome asked her.

She rubbed her arms. "Let's get out of here first. It's really cold."

Paranormal Fear Strategy: Failed

* * *

Claustrophobia Strategy:

"Come on in Haru-chan!" Honey stood inside the back of a cargo truck.

"Honey-senpai are you sure it's safe to have a thing like this on the beach? Haruhi asked him but climbed in anyway.

 _'Isn't this the same truck that was filled with all of those sea creatures?'_ Kagome thought.

"Alright! Close the door." Honey told the guards.

"Yes sir!" They exclaimed, closing the double doors.

Kagome took a look at one of the guards that refused to meet her gaze. "Hey I know you." She said.

The man tensed, beginning to panic at every step she took to him.

"You're the guy who tried to knock me out from behind at the waterpark." She stepped closer to him.

Stress sweat rolled off his uniform as Kagome gave him a pat on the back. "You've got some real moves. Swift too." She praised.

"Th-thank you very much sir." He said.

"Ahhh!" The scream came from inside the truck. "Let me out of here!"

"Honey-senpai are you-"

"It's too dark and scary!"

"Do you need-"

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!

Claustrophobia Strategy: Failed

* * *

Fear of Sharp Objects:

Haruhi stared at the sharp harpoon in front of her face. "Mori-senpai, you should put that away. It's dangerous." She said, walking away.

Kagome took the place of where Haruhi had been standing and gave the point a quick poke. "Takashi. Takashi. I'd expect better drom you. I mean really. You need to sharpen this." She said disappointed.

His mouth opened to say something but she was already walking behind Haruhi once again.

Fear of Sharp Objects: Failed

* * *

 **Many Failed Attempts Later**

"Check this out." Tamaki showed the twins a bucket of snakes. "I found a bunch of these rat snakes. This'll scare her for sure."

"That doesn't count."

"Any person would think those were scary."

Hikaru looked at the bucket again. "Hold on. Since when does Okinawa have rat snakes?"

The twins turned pale as Tamaki looked down at the bucket in his hands. **"Those are poisonous snakes!"** The twins yelled running away.

Tamaki ran after them, still carrying the bucket. "What do I do with them?" He asked scared.

 **"Stop chasing us with them and throw them away!"**

One of their customers ran up to them, making them stop.

"It's Haruhi!" She said, trying to catch her breath. "A couple of guys started terrorizing us but then Haruhi came up. I think they're trying to pick a fight with him!"

Tamaki's face warped into furious anger and almost bolted to the cliff. The twins had to hold him back before he did anything too rash.

 **"Relax boss. Haruhi's with Kagome. He'll take care of it."** They tried to soothe him.

Tamaki slowly but surely calmed down. "You're right. Kagome can handle it."

"Sup guys." Kagome strolled towards them.

"Ka-Kagome?"

 **"We thought you were with Haruhi."**

She took a bite of her chocolate. "I was but Haruhi said she wanted to do some shell fishing by herself so I left her alone to grab a drink." She raised an eyebrow at their horrified expressions. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

 **On the Cliff**

"So you want to fight you little sissy?" A man held Haruhi by her collar. "I know." He drug her to the edge of the cliff. "Why don't you take a swim?"

Before he could let go he was pulled by his hair and thrown backwards.

"Haruhi! Did they hurt you?"

She pointed at something behind her. "Kagome, look out!"

The man had gotten back up. "How dare you touch me." He said and charged at her.

Kagome easily took the guy's hand and flipped him on his back.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, the others making it to the top.

"Come on man. Get up." His friend patted his face. "We've got to go." He tried lifting him up.

Haruhi was put at ease. A small form of relief came over her from seeing the rest of her friends show up to help her. Though her relief was short lived when she heard the sound of rocks crumbling.

 _'What was that sound?'_ She thought. The next thing she saw was the sky.

"Haruhi!" They yelled.

* * *

 **Later**

She gave a few pained grunts before trying to open her eyes. _'Where...am_ _I?'_ She thought, trying to get over her grogginess. _'Am I in a bed?'_

"You're awake."

She turned to see Mori standing beside Honey who was currently sleeping in a nearby chair.

She rubbed her forehead. "My head is killing me." She blinked at the glass of water in her face. "Uh. Thank you." She said, taking the glass in her hands.

Kagome looked at the swirling liquid. _'The last thing I remember was...tumbling down the cliff for Haruhi.'_

Mori playfully pulled on her cheek. "That was dangerous."

"Shawry." Kagome said before he let go.

"You're not as strong as you think you are." He said.

"I survived didn't I?" Kagome asked, taking a sip from the glass.

"That's not the point." Mori frowned as Kagome ignored him.

"Hey!" She whined as the glass was snatched out of her hands. He placed it on the table, out of her reach.

She looked at his disapproving look. "Isn't the point that I didn't hurt myself?"

"It was reckless."

She frowned. "If I hadn't done that Haruhi would have gotten hurt instead! And as for those thugs, I could have taken care of them easily."

"What about weapons?"

"If they had weapons I would have adapted to the situation." She humphed. "And I don't mean to brag but I think I'm rather strong thank you very much."

He crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Then fight me."

His words left her speechless. _'Fight Takashi?'_ She thought. "Fine. If that's the only thing that will prove it to you I'll do it."

"You can't stand."

"Of course I can!" She ripped the covers off and jumped to her feet. The sudden movement sent shivers up her body.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Of course. Never...Never felt better."

Mori opened the door. "Then meet me outside."

* * *

 **Outside**

 _'If this were a fist fight I might have a chance but..."_ She looked at the bamboo blade in her hands. _'Does_ _he just carry these things around with him?'_

Mori got in a ready stance in front of her. "Ready?"

"Uh. Not yet. Give me a second."

Kagome barely dodged as he charged at her.

"Hey! I said I wasn't ready!" She yelled at him.

"You're opponent is not going to wait."

 _'That sounds like something stupid Sesshy would say.'_ She ducked out of another strike. _'I don't know the first thing about Kendo! I've never even watched it!'_

A swipe to her back caused her to fall face first on the ground.

She wiped the dirt from her face. "So you want to fight ruthless huh?" Kagome said, aiming the blade at him. "It'll be your funeral."

* * *

 **Inside**

"You had us all worried you know." The twins told Haruhi.

"You should really apologize to Tamaki. He was the most worried about you."

Haruhi looked down at the crab on her plate. "Was he really?"

Hikaru nodded. "He was and the you blew him off was sort of bitchy too."

"It makes sense why he's so upset right now." Kaoru said.

"Did I really cause everyone that much trouble?" Haruhi asked.

The twins looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say when Honey walked in.

"Honey-senpai!" Kaoru got out of his seat.

"We-we didn't wake you up from your nap right?"

When Honey shook his head no the twins relaxed again.

 _'Why were they freaking out?'_ Haruhi thought.

Before she could ask they had started another conversation.

 **"How's Kagome doing?"** The twins asked him.

Honey rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. Kaggy and Takashi weren't in there when I woke up."

Their question was answered when the front door opened.

 **"What happened to you two!?"** The twins asked.

Their attention was centered on the silent host helping hold up Kagome as she wobbled in. Both were covered in scrapes and newly formed bruises. Their wet clothes from the rain started to soak into the carpet.

"Bandages?" Mori asked.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed as Mori bandaged up her arm. "Takashi." She called his name.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do I suck at Kendo?"

Mori went back to bandaging. "Hm. Yes."

 _'Didn't need to be so blunt about it.'_ She thought.

She flexed her hand. ' _He's being silent again.'_ She inwardly frowned. _'I don't know why he's upset. I didn't do anything wrong.'_

"If I hadn't jumped to save Haruhi she would have gotten even more beat up than I am." Kagome told him.

Mori continued on without commenting, making Kagome even madder.

"What was I supposed to do Takashi? Let her fall onto the rocks? Is that what you wanted?"

She winced when Mori pulled tighter on the bandages.

They stayed in silence until Mori stood back up and walked out of the room.

When she heard the soft click of the door she leaned back on the pillows in a huff. _'There's nothing else I could have done. I couldn't just let her fall like that.'_

There was a knock at her door.

"Leave me alone Takashi." She answered.

"Kaggy?" The familiar innocent voice responded.

"Oh." She said in surprise. "Come in."

The door opened slightly, enough room for the small Honey to walk through. He hopped on the bed beside her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kaggy I think you and Haruhi should apologize to everyone."

She snorted. "Why do I have to do that? I'm not at fault here."

"It's not that you were wrong. It's just...how do I say this? When you jumped down there and got knocked out it really put us on edge. We didn't know what would happen." He rubbed his eyes. "We were all scared."

"But I didn't..." She stopped trying to justify her side. _'Was this really that serious to everyone?'_ Kagome let out a sigh and put her arm around him. "Don't cry. I'll apologize if that's what you really want." She told him.

Honey rubbed his eyes and gave her a cheery smile. "Thank you Kaggy."

"What can I say? You're just too cute to let down." She sighed.

* * *

It was silent as Kagome sat down at the dinner table with Mori, Honey and the twins. They watched as Kagome took a crab from the plate and reuthlessly cracked it open.

"Uh. So Kagome. Are you felling any better?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm okay." She said, cracking open another crab leg.

It was quiet again until Kagome noticed a few chairs missing. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're both in my room." Kyoya told them all as he walked in. "They've been in there a while. We should probably go check on them." He suggested.

Everyone shrugged, getting up from their chairs and headed towards his room.

When they came to the end of the hallway the twins opened up the door.

"See Haruhi? The blindfold keeps you from seeing and the earplugs keep out all the sound."

"Wow! You're right." Haruhi said.

 **"You nasty pervert."** The twins said.

Tamaki looked at them and back at Haruhi. "Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

"I'm gone for a few hours and you think that gives you the right to do weird things to Haruhi?" Kagome said.

"I told you! It's not what it looks like."

Kagome took the blindfold and earplugs out of Haruhi. "Filthy lecher." She muttered.

"What about what Kyoya did? He had Haruhi in his room and he was shirtless. Who knows what they were doing in here!"

Kagome snorted. "You expect me to believe that Specs would do something like that. Try again later."

"But-But." He pointed to the snickering Kyoya.

Kagome held Haruhi closer to her. "He didn't touch you anywhere right?"

"I told you it is not what it looks like!" Tamaki yelled again.

Thunder clapped outside causing Haruhi to noticeably grip harder onto Kagome's shirt.

"Oh. I completely forgot. You must have been so scared with all of the thunder and lightning going on." She gave Tamaki a dirty look. "And Blondie was trying to take advantage of you while you were weak."

"I told you I'm not a pervert." He said repeatebly. "Wa-wait. You already knew that Haruhi was afraid of that stuff?"

"Well duh. Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

The twins laughed and put their arms around Kagome's neck. **"Looks like Kagome won the contest."**

"Cool. What do I win?"

"You win these photos of baby Haruhi." Kyoya held the pictures in front of her face.

"Aww. You look so cute Haruhi." Kagome told her.

"Uh. Kyoya-senpai. How did you get those?" Haruhi asked him.

"Those were supposed to be my pictures of Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _'Ugh.'_ Kagome thought. _'My chest hurts.'_ She opened one eye at a time to see two blue eyes staring back. "Honey, why are you sitting on my stomach?"

"Kaggy! We came to change your bandages."

Mori walked in with a roll of bandages.

"Look you don't really need to do that." Kagome said.

"Nonsense. We wanted to help." Honey turned to Mori. "Takashi could you get a glass of water for Kagome?"

He gave a small nod, the door making a click sound as it closed.

"Kaggy." Honey smiled at her. "You won't understand this now but I accept you."

Kagome gave a puzzled look. "You...accept me?"

Honey nodded. "I sure do."

"Uh. That's good to know?" She tried to think of an appropriate response. _'What in the world is he talking about?'_

Mori opened the door again and handed the glass to Kagome. Meanwhile Honey was amazed at what he saw.

"Wow! You're like a super healer Kaggy!" That's when she noticed Honey had unwrapped her whole right arm.

She gave a nervous laugh. "What can I say? It's a gift." She said. _'Damn healing powers.'_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Haruhi gave a respectful bow to everyone, Kagome next to her.

"We're sorry if we made anyone worry about us too much." Haruhi said. She looked over at Kagome and frowned. Taking her hand she forced Kagome's head down in a bow.

"Yeah. Yeah. We're sorry." Kagome said irritated.

"Well now that we've got that cleared up we need to start packing up our stuff." Tamaki told them.

 **"Oh come on. Can't we stay longer?"**

He crossed his arms. "The Host Club can not afford that. We have a reputation to uphold you know."

"I have to go with Tamaki on this one." Kyoya said. "I already called for our transportation as well."

 **"You're no fun."** The twins pouted.

* * *

"That should be the last bit of luggage." Tamaki dropped another suitcase in the back of the limo.

"Make sure not to sit beside Tamaki Haruhi."

"There's no telling what he'll try to do." The twins got into the car.

Tamaki yelled at them through the window. "I told you this already! I was trying to help Haruhi!"

"At least I know what S and M is now." Haruhi said as the car started to drive off.

"Wait!" Tamaki waved and ran after them.

She looked at him through the backseat window. "Don't you think we should stop for him?" She asked Kyoya.

He continued to read his book. "We'll stop for him at another block or so."

 **"And where did Kagome and Mori go?"**

"Why would I know? I don't know everything." Kyoya answered.

The two gave him a bored expression. **"That means you know something."**

He pushed up his glasses. "If you must know I may have heard Kagome say he was going to do something important before he left. The way he said it gave Mori enough to be concerned so he snuck after him."

"How are they supposed to get back if we're leaving them?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya signaled the driver to stop. "I'm sure they'll figure something out."

* * *

 **With Kagome**

 _'I know they're here. I followed their nasty little aura and it stops here.'_ She stopped and looked at the dingy apartment door in front of her.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome jumped at the sudden voice that had crept behind her. "Ugh. Why do you always have to ruin my fun Takashi?"

"Where are we?" He asked.

"You're about to find out in a moment." Before he could stop her she kicked down the door.

"What the heck! Who are you?" A shaggy haired man jumped up from his seat, his friend beside him.

"Hold on." The other guy said. "I know you. You're that pretty boy who was with that sissy guy."

"And you two are the guys who thought you could just bully my friend around." Kagome said.

"You better be paying for that door you just broke."

"Yeah or are we going to have to make you?" He made a threatening gesture.

Kagome laughed. "It's cute you think you could hurt me. But really. I'll give you props for confidence."

"I'm sorry. Everything I heard come from your mouth sounds like a stream of trash."

She looked back at Takashi with pleading eyes. "Please?" She begged.

"How about you take your girly little boyfriend and get out of here before things get ugly."

Mori scratched his head, giving a defeated look. "You're wrong." He said walking away. "I don't control him."

Kagome's eye brightened, taking that as permission. She looked back at the two men with a face that seemed a bit too giddy. "You both are dead meat."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Ha. That crazy Honey. Never know what he's going to say next. I wonder what I'll do for the next chapter.

 ***Ring***

Oh sorry. I thought I put that on silent. Just give me one second.

"Hello?"

 ***Unidentifiable Chattering***

"What's that? I can't really hear you."

 ***More Chattering***

"Who'd you say you were? Wait! Don't hang up yet!"

 ***Click***

Uh. Sorry about that. They didn't tell me their names but they said to watch out for them next time. All I really heard was 'Mangy wolf' and 'Dog breath'. I have no idea what that was about. Hopefully we'll find out soon.

See you next time.


	16. The Gang is Back

**Author's Notes:** Don't worry. I am not dead! I apologize for not doing anything as of late. I've been busier with *sigh* more important stuff. I'm currently trying to improve on my writing skills.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I'm not asking him that." Kaoru protested.

Hikaru turned his brother back around. "Just go ask him."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because Scissors beats Paper. Now go!" He pushed Kaoru in the direction of the lounging girl.

"He might kill me!" Kaoru whispered back at him.

She sat up and picked her mug off the table. _'Should I keep pretending that I can't hear them or...'_ Kagome thought to herself as she watched the two brothers not-so-silently argue with each other. It wasn't until they tried playing thumb war that she decided to cut in.

Kagome took a sip from her cup. "Kaoru."

He tensed at the sound of his name.

"Do you need something?" Kagome asked, trying to make this easier for him.

Kaoru looked back at his brother for guidance. All he got in return were various "encouraging" gestures.

"Uh. Hey Kagome. So...how have you been? You know you look great today. Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Kaoru, whatever you're about to ask can't be that bad."

Her words did little to calm the red-head down.

"We were talking," Kaoru said, "and we realized we didn't know much about you. So we may have started speculating about a few things."

She snorted. _'I would have been more surprised if they hadn't been.'_

"HIKARU-" He emphasized his brother's name. "and I thought we should share a few of the ideas we came up with."

Hikaru looked at him and violently shook his head no.

"Well then hurry up and tell me." Kagome said.

Hikaru gave a defeated look. "Alright but let me remind you, this is only speculation." He warned her. "We were talking and we both agreed that you seem...fruity."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fruity?"

"You know." Kaoru came in. "Preferring the hot dog over the taco."

Hikaru hit him in the back of the head. "What are you, in grade school?" He scolded him.

"I'm not sure I follow." Kagome said.

"Just answer these." Kaoru began, "Blue or pink? Video games or dress up? Weights or yoga? Shopping or-"

Hikaru pushed his brother aside. "Enough of these stereotypes. Look Kagome, we've noticed something."

She rested her head in her hand. "And just what have you noticed?" She asked.

Kaoru gave a cough. "That you're a bit...gay?"

She thought about what he said. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

 **"Can it be both?"** The twins asked.

Kagome pondered over it. "Gay huh?"

They nodded.

"You both think that I'm gay." She repeated. Kagome watched the twins get more uncomfortable by the second. "Can I ask why?"

Kaoru scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want to say this but you look really feminine. Not that there's anything wrong with that." He quickly said, "It's just that most of us thought you might have been a girl until we saw your school ID."

Kagome thought back. _'I remember that. It happened when I went to give Kyoya my paperwork.'_

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Here's your stupid contract stuff." Kagome dropped the mass of papers down on his table. "Am I done with this now?"

He gave the stack of papers a once over. "Just one more thing. I need to see your ID."

"You need to see my ID?"

"Yes. We just need to cover all of our bases."

She shrugged and reached into her back pocket. Kagome took a look around the room to see everyone staring at her.

"Um. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Take out your card, please." Kyoya repeated.

She gave them a weird look as she held up her blue ID card.

"I told you." Tamaki told the twins.

 **"What were we supposed to think?"**

Honey clutched onto Kagome's pant leg. "It doesn't matter what Kaggy is, right Takashi?"

"Hm." Mori grunted.

She watched as they argued amongst themselves. Whatever they were talking about had went right over her head.

"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

 _'So that's what they were doing. They were betting on my gender!'_

"And when you're with your customers you don't seem, for lack of a better word, happy." Hikaru explained.

Kagome crossed her arms and tried to hide her pout. "Continue."

The twins looked at each other. **"We also know Haruhi is more relaxed around you."**

"Example." She said.

 **"We both know you were with her while she was changing. Haruhi isn't that type of girl but if she knew that you were gay then…"** They trailed off.

"Interesting."

No one said anything. The other hosts made an attempt not to seem conspicuous as they ease dropped on their conversation.

 **"Well are you?"** The twins asked again.

"If you're having trouble then just tell us how far you'd go with one of us on a scale of 1 to 10 so we can get a rough estimate of your gayness." Kaoru said.

Hikaru was about to hit him in the head again before he glanced back at Kagome. She inhaled deeply and stood up, hooking her arms around their necks.

"The real question is-" She closed in on their ears. "How far would you be willing to go with me to find out?"

The twins blushed as Kagome began to crack up.

"Your faces were too funny!" She cried.

 **"That wasn't funny!"** They yelled at her.

Kagome's laughs began to die down. "Don't worry your pretty little heads." She let them go. "You know, for the two gayest people I know you seemed really concerned about whether I was." She teased.

 **"It's not like that."** They tried to defend themselves.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm joking. Anyway, I can assure you I'm not gay."

"If it's any consolation." Tamaki started. "I never thought you were gay."

Kagome smiled. "That's nice to hear."

Kyoya's glasses gleamed. "That's too bad. We could have used the income from that demographic." He mumbled to himself.

Thumping steps echoed outside the doorway.

"Does anybody else hear that?" Tamaki asked.

The sounds only got closer to the Host Club doors.

"Do you think it's the new shipment of teacups that we ordered?" Haruhi asked.

"If it is I hope they know we're not paying for damaged merchandise." Kyoya answered.

There were sounds of opening and slamming doors. It was like a pattern, never missing a beat.

"Is that yelling?" Haruhi thought out loud.

Her question went unanswered as everyone's eyes landed on the door. They all took a breath of anticipation when a head peeked out from behind their doors.

It was another fellow student with a box in his hands. When he saw them he smiled and opened the door all the way. "I have the box of tea cups that you guys wanted." He told them.

Haruhi gave herself an imaginary pat on the back. _'I knew it.'_

Tamaki laughed as he approached him. "For a second I thought that we were about to be attacked by some creature. Someone must be playing a movie too loudly."

The smiling guy shook his head. "No. There's this weird man that's been going into rooms and running around the school."

"A weird man?" Tamaki asked him.

"Yeah. I think he's trying to find somebody. He keeps calling out a name."

The background noises didn't stop drawing nearer to them and there was only one person in the room that knew what was approaching.

Kagome took Haruhi by her shoulders to look at her. Panic was in Kagome's eyes. "Haruhi. What floor are we on?"

"Um. The fifth maybe." She guessed.

She let go of her and looked outside the window. _'I've never jumped from such a high place before but I guess we all have to take a risk once in a while.'_ Kagome slid the window open. _'If I'm sensing that aura correctly then-'_

The boy was thrust into the wall as wind whooshed past Tamaki.

As she was about to jump her shirt collar was yanked, forcefully pulling her back into the room.

The unknown figure held her by her shirt like a naughty puppy. From what they could tell he wore a black suit, his brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Exactly what were you doing at the window?" The man asked.

She tsked. "I was trying to get away from you obviously."

He held his heart, dropping her in the process. "How could you say something like that to me?" He said, faking pain. "I thought you would have wanted to see me."

 _'I did want to see you.'_ Kagome thought, _'I just didn't want anyone else to know I knew you.'_

His face turned serious. He took his index finger and pushed it into the center of her head. She frowned at him.

"But seriously. You can't go jumping out of buildings like that."

"You were gonna jump?!" Tamaki screeched at her.

"Your body isn't equipped to jump from five floors." The man said.

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah. What he said."

Kagome looked at the two of them. _'Oh please tell me he didn't become a Tamaki. I don't need another one.'_

"At this point you can only handle four floors. I'm sure with some practice though you'll get there in no time. Am I right blondie?" He directed to Tamaki.

Tamaki sulked in one of his corners. "Why does everyone keep calling me blondie now? I'm more than just blonde. I have brains. Looks. Why can't-" He babbled on.

The man looked at him innocently.

Kagome leaned her forehead on his chest as she laughed. "Nice work Koga."

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

"Well since you are so well acquainted with this man I suggest you tell him he'll be paying for the broken teacups." Kyoya warned, pointing at the swirly eyed teen and crunched box.

Koga scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "Oh man. Sorry about that."

"I thought you would have learned to be more careful after all those years." Kagome told him.

He smirked down at her and leaned in. The twins' jaws dropped as the man in the suit attempted to kiss the top of her forehead. Before he could have accomplished this, a hand had pulled Kagome back.

Kagome had to register what had just happened. Eventually she gave Mori a thankful look from "saving" her. When she tried to move away his grasp on her seemed reluctant on letting her go.

"Don't worry. This happens all the time." She said.

He held onto her tighter, making her realize what she'd just said.

"W-wait, I didn't mean it like that." She tried to assure him.

He unwillingly let go of her, allowing her to move again. When she looked back at Koga he still looked cheerful but it seemed like he was a bit displeased now.

Before she could apologize he took her hand and tried to lead her out.

"We've got to go before he shows up." Koga said.

She broke apart their hands. "Before who shows up?"

"Koga you idiot!" A voice boomed throughout the hall. "What the hell are you doing here! We've got to leave before Kagome..." He looked from Koga to Kagome. "see us." He finished.

Kagome waved at him. "Nice to see you Inuyasha."

 _'Gee. Is anyone else going to decide to barge into the club room today?'_ Haruhi thought.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. He walked into the room with his hands in his pockets and stopped in front of Kagome.

Kagome gave him the up and down. He looked like his usual self, minus the dog ears, and wore the same suit as Koga. She opened up her arms towards him.

He rolled his eyes and hugged her.

Kagome let go when she felt a tug on her shirt. She gently stroked Honey's head, making him smile.

 _'So she's already found a replacement for Shippo.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Are we going to keep standing still as if we aren't here?" Haruhi asked aloud.

Koga turned to her. "How rude of me to not introduce myself to such a fine lady." He said. "I am Koga and the man over there who reeks of dog biscuits is Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Kagome yanked Koga away from Haruhi by the ear. "Do you have to flirt with everybody Koga?"

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." He smirked.

"You wish." She said as he pinched her cheek.

 **"You lied!"** The twins yelled at her.

She took Kouga's hand off of her face. "What do you mean?"

"You said-"

"You weren't gay!" They said, bringing up the old conversation.

She stared at them, trying to think of something convincing to say. "Um. You see..."

"Psst. Why would they think you're gay?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Uh." Kagome stuttered.

Koga pushed her aside to stand in front of Inuyasha. "It was nothing. We just professed our love for each other."

"You WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Koga dug in his ear. "Ugh. Don't be so loud mutt. You'll blow out my ear drums."

"We made a promise we would stop making moves on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled way to loud.

Kagome blushed a deep red.

"What are they talking about Kagome?" Haruhi asked.

"They're not talking about anything!" She quickly answered.

"I must say Kagome, there is a lot more drama in your life than I expected." Kyoya pointed out, writing down every bit of juicy information he could make out from the fight.

Kagome snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

"Look here you mangy wolf, stop messing around."

"Back off dog breath."

Kagome turned back towards the others. "This is going to take a while. Trust me. It's best to pretend they're not there." As if to enforce her point she walked to Honey and Mori's area and laid back on a couch, closing her eyes.

The others awkwardly followed her lead and tried to continue on with what they had been doing before.

The twins' heads peeked up from behind the couch. **"So Kagome. Who are those guys?"** They asked her.

"They are the people who take years off of my life." She answered.

"They don't seem to get along." Tamaki told her.

"Hm. I don't think they ever liked each other." She said softly.

Tamaki looked surprised. "Really? They must really like you to have both visited you then." He tried to think of a question. "How exactly do you know them Kagome?"

Her heart stopped. _'Oh no. I've said too much already.'_ She took a sip of her drink in an effort to avoid eye contact.

"They both seem strangely familiar." Kyoya said. "Especially the silver-haired one. Does he by chance have a brother?"

She comically spit out her drink. "Bro-brother? Nope. No brother whatsoever. Heh."

He didn't seem convinced but didn't pressure her for more information.

Haruhi sat beside Kagome with the box, trying to salvage anything she could find. "I will say, they seem charming in their own way." She said a bit nonchalantly.

Tamaki almost leaped from his spot at her. "Haruhi! You can't say things like that!"

"Why can't I?" She asked.

"Because...um." Tamaki tried to think of something.

Kagome leaned into her ear. "He's just a jealous pervert Haruhi. Don't pay him any mind."

"I am not a pervert!" He told her. He only received a dismissive hand wave as a response.

Kagome looked back at the bickering demons. _'It's just like back in the feudal era. Now, what did I used to do again to break it up?'_ Kagome thought.

The two of them began to get louder. It wouldn't take much more for a physical fight to break out.

"Don't you think you should do something?" Haruhi asked Kagome.

Kagome bumped her fist in her palm. "I remember now. I used to say sit."

She covered her mouth, realizing what she'd said, and could only watch as the prayer beads slammed Inuyasha into the ground.

A series of grunts escaped from the half breed's mouth.

She peered over him. "Whoops. Sorry." She apologized.

"You're such...an...idiot Kagome." He moaned out.

She turned back around to face the questioning looks from the others.

"Oh. There is a simple explanation for this." She took a look back at him. "This is a new product that my family is testing out. You put this necklace around somebody, give your own command word and watch as every time you say the word the object that was given the necklace face plants into the ground. It's a great teaching mechanism."

 ** _'Remind me to never get Kagome mad.'_** They all thought.

* * *

 **Later**

Kagome was sitting on her couch wedged between both Inuyasha and Koga.

"Kagome, why can't we go home already?" Inuyasha asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You are such a little kid sometimes Inuyasha. I told you. We can't go until I finish my work."

"Exactly what work do you do here?" Koga asked her.

She glanced at the time on her phone and sighed. "You'll see in just a second."

They gave her a questioning look when the doors opened as usual with their cascading petals. At this point Kagome didn't even pay attention to it or the people behind them.

The girls filed in like clockwork. It wasn't until her customers came up to her that they stopped in their place, realizing that something was definitely different.

(A.N: Imagine them thinking the song lyrics, "One of these things is not like the others. One of these things just doesn't belong." You don't have to. It was just funny to me. FYI. Sesame Street owns this song. Not me.)

The two demons looked confused which made Kagome feel even weirder about what she does here.

She gave the girls her best smile, making them blush. "I hope you can forgive me for this inconvenience. You see, these two are my dearest friends whom I have not seen in a while. I'm sure you can understand why I would appreciate it if they could continue to sit beside me."

"Oh. It's no problem Kagome." A girl said.

"I think it's nice that you enjoy the company of your friends."

"My, Kagome. I'm jealous. All of your friends are so handsome." Another giggled out.

Koga was still confused while Inuyasha gave Kagome a sideways glance, trying to hide his smirk.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started. "Is this what I think it is?" He tried not to laugh.

Her eyebrow twitched at his snickers as the girls scooched in as much as they could on the couch. Others resorted to sitting on the floor.

Koga looked at Inuyasha. "What's so funny?"

"Jeez Kagome. When you are told to do a role you really get into it huh?" He leaned on her shoulder as he tried not to laugh. "I can just imagine telling everyone about my Kagome. The host."

Koga looked at her wide eyed. "Wait, you're a host?"

She blushed in embarrassment as Inuyasha leaned on her shoulder and Koga put his arm around her to try to steady themselves as they laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." She said, irritated.

"It's so rare to see him act like this."

"So this is what Kagome's like around old friends?" One of the girls asked.

Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"It's so..."

 **"Adorable!"** They all said.

She ducked her head down as her face became more red.

"This is comedy gold!" Koga chuckled.

Suddenly Koga and Inuyasha's heads banged together, causing them to notice Kagome had thrusted herself over the back of the couch. She now sat with Haruhi, helping her sift through the box.

"Haruhi. What are you doing?" One of her customers asked her.

She looked up at her. "Well the box got damaged and I wanted to help find things that may have survived.

"Can I help you look?" Another asked.

Kagome looked at Haruhi's expression but had no idea how to categorize it as.

"I'd rather you not sift through it. I wouldn't want your hands to get cut." She attempted to smile.

Kagome peered over the box and stuck her hand in.

"Did you find something Kagome?" Haruhi asked.

Instead of picking up a cup or shard she clasped onto Haruhi's hand inside the box. "How ironic-" She said pulling it out. "for you to say that Haruhi as soon as you cut yourself."

She brought the cut finger to her lips and kissed it. The girls look at them with intensity.

"Damn. Kagome's pretty good." Inuyasha muttered to Koga. In response he gave an affirmative nod.

She disconnected her lips from her finger and let go. "Is it any better?"

Haruhi looked down at her moist finger and rubbed it. "You know, you could have just given me a bandaid."

 **"Hey. Why didn't you invite us to come mess with Haruhi?"** The twins came up to them.

Tamaki stormed up, outraged. "Stop messing around with my innocent Haruhi." He brought her head to his chest. "Don't worry. Daddy's here."

"Senpai, this seems inappropriate." She said, pushing him away.

"What! So it's alright for Kagome to kiss your finger but I can't coddle you? What kind of world is this?!"

Inuyasha nudged Koga and pointed at his watch.

Koga nodded and they both climbed out of their seats.

"Maybe you should just accept that Haruhi cares for me on a much deeper level than you blondie." Kagome joked.

"Alright. Time to go." Koga picked up the unsuspecting Kagome and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wha-Let go of me!" She said punching his back.

"You should stop doing that. It hurts." He said blandly.

Inuyasha looked back at everyone. "Look. This has been great and fun but time is ticking. We're sorry but we're taking Kagome with us for the rest of the day."

"Wha-I didn't agree to this. Put me down now!"

"I thought you would have gotten used to getting kidnapped by now." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stopped struggling for just a second to look him in the eyes.

He stepped back. "Wa-wait. Let's not get rash here."

"Sit."

She went back to punching Koga after hearing the comforting sounds of a body slamming into the ground.

It may have been the blood rushing to her head or the fact she was being kidnapped but she reverted back to her old instincts. Calling out for Inuyasha's help to be exact. Only this time, that wasn't the name that slipped out and the result...well.

"Takashi! Help!"

"Who's that? Hey!" Koga was roughly pushed aside and Kagome was stripped away from his hands.

 _'I'm getting too old for this.'_ Inuyasha climbed out of the big crater. What he saw next was something rather unexpected. "You've already started picking a fight with someone else? That has to be a new record." He said.

Koga looked at the man who stood protectively in front of Kagome. _'Great. So another one has entered the playing field.'_ He thought. "Aah. You must be that guy Shippo was talking about." Koga said.

 _'That big mouthed redhead!'_ Kagome thought.

She snatched her old friends' by the hair and led them out the door.

 _'I can't believe these idiots! What's wrong with them?'_

"Kagome. Come on!"

"Le-Let go!"

Their yells were lost as she led them down the hallway until there was nothing but silence.

 **"Who the heck is Shippo?"** The twins asked.

* * *

"You are some of the most stupid, foul-mouthed idiots I've ever seen in my life! Could your timing have been any worse? Are you trying to get my secret revealed? Now they think I'm gay after I just convinced them I wasn't. Not to mention the questions they're going to have when I come back. What am I supposed to say to them now?" Kagome ranted at them as she continued to drag them home.

"What ever happened to the nice girl we used know?" Koga asked.

"She died when you both pranced into her school and club room, almost fought twice, almost give away my cover, and attempt to manhandle me!" She explained, "Now we're going to have a nice chat at home and I'll see if you can properly explain yourselves and if you can't...well let's just hope you can."

* * *

 **At Home**

Kagome let them go as soon as they entered the living room.

"It's about time." Inuyasha massaged his throbbing scalp.

"I mean what were you two thinking anyway?" Kagome plopped down on the couch.

Koga sat down opposite of her. "If you must know, part of it was that we wanted to come see you."

"We were **supposed** to meet you here." Inuyasha looked at Koga. "But the wolf was impatient and snuck away."

"Watch your mouth." Koga warned.

Kagome massaged her temples. "Koga, you can't just barge into my school and disrupt the people there."

"Hey, I had the best intentions in mind." He said. "We came to visit you and I knew we were limited on the amount of time we could see you so I decided I'd speed up the process. But it seems it was in vain because we'll have to leave soon."

Her face saddened. "Already? You just got here."

Inuyasha nodded. "We're here because our work caused us to. We didn't find out you were here until it was our last day here."

Koga held up a fist. "I blame that manager. Not surprisingly Inuyasha was the one to hire her. I guess idiocy knows idiocy." He whispered the last part.

"You should watch yourself before I tell Ayame you were flirting with Kagome!" Inuyasha told him.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You tied the knot with Ayame? That's great!"

"Ha. Joke's on you. It's acceptable to have more than one mate now." Koga said.

Inuyasha gave a laugh. "I'm sure Ayame will see it like that too. You do remember we're posing as humans right? They don't have more than one partner dumbass."

She was starting to get ticked off by their antics "Will you guys stop fighting!" Kagome yelled at them again.

They looked away from each other in a huff. **"Fine."** They both said.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now you've got to tell me everything that's been going on with you both while I was gone."

"Hm. Well we've been working with Sesshomaru with his business." Koga said.

"Yeah. We manage the business's work in different districts." Inuyasha elaborated.

"That's so cool." She awed.

"Not really. We get nothing but work. We barely ever get time to ourselves." Inuyasha said.

Koga shook his head. "I swear. Sometimes I think this is Sesshomaru's revenge on us."

"Ha. Yeah." Kagome said, "That sounds like Sesshy alright."

"Hey. Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh. He isn't-" Kagome began.

A small bark sound interrupted her. Kagome watched as Fluffy climbed on her lap and laid down.

"What's with the dog?" Koga pointed at it.

She rubbed the dog's back. "This is Fluffy."

Inuyasha looked quizically at it. "That sure looks like-"

"Didn't you used to call Sesshomaru-" Koga stopped as Inuyasha looked at him.

 **"OH NO!"**

Inuyasha picked Fluffy up by the scruff of his neck. "How is this possible?" He wondered out loud.

Koga started to freak out. "Sesshomaru reverted back to his dog form! What are we supposed to do? What's going to happen to the business? How am I supposed to tell Ayame I'm out of a job?"

Kagome stifled a laugh. "As funny as that would be, this isn't Sesshomaru." She took the dog away from Inuyasha. "He's a stray I found. I call him Fluffy 'cause he looks just like him doesn't he?"

They calmed down when they listened to her explanation.

Inuyasha held his head. "Don't scare us like that."

"Sesshy hasn't been home in a while. I guess he's just really busy."

Koga scratched his head. "He always was a workaholic."

Kagome giggled. "Too bad Shippo missed your freak out. He would have loved to see it."

They turned to her at the same time. **"Shippo's here?"** They said simultaneously.

Right on time, the front door opened. "Oh. You're here Kagome. Aren't you a little early? I thought you would be at your..." His eyes traveled to the angry demons behind her. "Shit!" Shippo turned back around.

"Get him!" Koga tackled him to the ground as Inuyasha pulled Shippo back into the house by his feet.

"Get off of me Koga!" Shippo clawed at the floor.

"So this is where you've been this whole time!" Inuyasha said. "We should have known you were here."

Kagome watched, her mouth open in surprise. "What is going on?"

"Shippo has been skipping out on his work load for a month!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah. He took a week off and never showed up again after that." Koga said.

"We've been looking for him ever since."

Kagome looked at him. "Is this true Shippo?"

He stayed silent but kept his annoyed expression on. Koga got off of him so he could stand up.

"Of all the most irresponsible things." Inuyasha said and grabbed him by the collar. "We're taking you with us."

"Wait! Let me stay just a little longer." Shippo pleaded.

"No way! Do you not know how much work you need to get done at your office?" Koga scolded.

Shippo squirmed. "Please! I hate doing that stupid paperwork! Just let me stay here with Kagome."

"Can you believe this?" Inuyasha ignored Shippo's requests and talked to Koga. "This guy whines that he wants to stay with Kagome while we've only been with her for an hour."

Koga smiled. "It is selfish. If he gets to do it then I want to bunk with Kagome next time too."

"Kagome help!" Shippo cried as they pulled him along out of the door.

Kagome held Fluffy to her and followed them out the door. In front of the house was a black limo. Koga began kicking Shippo to try to stuff him in the back but Shippo's hands held on to the outside of the vehicle.

"Come one! Just one more day!" He exclaimed.

"As if." Koga gave him one last kick, sending Shippo flying to the other side of the limo. He slammed the door behind him. "It was nice seeing you again Kagome." He smiled.

Inuyasha set his arm on top of the car. "We'll visit you next time we get the chance alright?"

Before Kagome could blink they were already in the limo and sped off behind the gate.

 _"...I don't...what?"_ She tried to get her jumbled thoughts together.

She stood there for a bit before walking back inside, closing the door behind her. She looked at the inside of the massive house.

 _'There's no one else but the workers now. Maybe I'm being irrational. After all, I do have Kimi. But I can't help but feel without Shippo-'_

Kagome hugged Fluffy. "I really am alone."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Tamaki asked.

Kagome was laid back on her couch looking out the window in a dazed state.

"He's been like this since this morning." Haruhi said. "He wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Kagome didn't even want to talk to Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai." Tamaki added.

 **"Who cares why he's sad? He needs to tell us about what happened yesterday."** The twins stomped up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Kagome slowly turned to them. Her usual vibrant personality was nothing but a shell of its former self now.

They paid it no attention. **"Are you going to tell us who those guys were?"** They asked.

She stared at them before turning back to the window. They frowned at her until her mouth opened.

"My ex-boyfriend and former love interest left and took my roommate with them. Turns out he was skipping out on his work load. Now I'm alone at home." She dully explained.

The twins' mouths were agape as she continued.

"You can go tell the rest if you want. I don't care if they make fun of me. *sigh*"

Tamaki grabbed Kaoru and Hikaru by the back of their shirts. "I'm sorry. Are they bothering you?" He asked as he proceeded to drag them to the other hosts.

"So what did he say?" Tamaki whispered.

The twins glanced back at her to see her giving them a depressed look. The others leaned in closer to hear their answer.

 **"He's sad that those two friends of his had to leave and apparently took his roommate with them. That's all."**

"Is that all he told you?" Kyoya asked.

The twins nodded.

"Well it is our job to help a host in need. We will do anything it takes to cheer Kagome up!" He looked back at the empty couch. "Wait. Where did he go?"

"He left as soon as you said you wanted to help." Honey told him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Do you thing Kaggy is going to be any better today?" Honey asked aloud.

Haruhi walked by with a platter of tea. "Oh. Are you talking about Kagome?" She asked.

Tamaki stood by. "Is he any better?"

"Kagome's fine. I guess he got over it."

"Really? That was quick." Tamaki said.

"He said that he was able to get somebody to promise something for him. I don't have a clue what that meant." Haruhi told him.

The host' doors opened. "Haruhi, can I borrow your math book-"

The twins grabbed the person by the arms before they could protest.

 **"We've got to go."** They said and quickly left.

"Wasn't that Kagome's voice?" Tamaki asked.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked them. They sat her back down on the floor in an empty hallway.

 **"So you're gay."** They said bluntly.

"Hm. I guess in a way, yes." She answered. _'Since I'm really a girl and sometimes I act around with Haruhi I sort of am. See, I'm not lying at all.'_ She thought to herself.

They stood in complete silence for a while.

"Um. So do you have anymore questions?" Kagome asked.

The twins looked at each other again, this time with curiosity. **"We have one more."** They looked at her. **"A** **re you a top or bottom?"**

She could feel a migraine coming on. _'I regret telling them anything now.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Click.

Click.

Click.

I wonder what that sound is.

See you next time.


	17. Rose Color

**Author's Notes:** This is a short little chapter. Check the bottom A.N. for more info.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome rested her head on the back of the couch. "Sigh."

She frowned at the lack of response from the typing man.

Kagome laid out on the couch. "SIGH." She said, louder this time.

Still no answer.

She leaned up and shook him by the shoulders. **"SIGH~"** Kagome yelled in his ear.

Kyoya slammed his laptop closed. "What?" He asked sternly.

"Oh. It's nothing." She said.

He rubbed the top bridge of his nose and began to open up his laptop again.

"But since you asked!" Her scream made him jump, reflexively closing it back again. "I want to know why I don't have my own rose."

"What are you talking about?"

"My own rose color." She repeated. "All the other hosts have one. I want one too."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

His eyebrow twitched. "What was the point in coming to me if you didn't know what you wanted?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not like I didn't try to think of one. It's just that all of the colors are taken. Honey has pink. Takashi has dark blue. I can't use orange, purple, green, light blue."

"Haruhi has red and Tamaki has white." Kyoya finished.

Kagome nodded. "Oh. About that."

"Hm?" He said, waiting for her to continue.

"I would have thought Blondie's rose would have been red and Haruhi's white."

He pushed his glasses up. "Red roses are common which is Haruhi's shtick."

"Yeah, but white is the color of innocence. Blondie isn't innocent. He's just stupid."

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled.

"As much as I love to debate you have a point." Kyoya said.

Tamaki looked hurt. "How could you say that?"

"I was talking about the colors." He explained. "There aren't many normal ones to choose from."

"What about yellow?" Haruhi offered.

"I'm not always a sunshine and lollipops person." Kagome said.

Tamaki recovered himself. "You could be grey. It's the color of control."

"It's also dull." Kagome commented.

The twins walked over. **"You could be a rainbow. Don't you think it really expresses you?"** They grinned innocently.

Kagome gave them a cold stare causing them to nervously laugh and back away. _'Damn gay jokes.'_ She thought. "I need good ideas." She told everyone.

"Your color should be black." A shrouded black figure spoke.

Tamaki screamed and hid behind one of the couches.

"Long time no see Nekozawa." Kagome greeted him. "How's life been treating you?"

"Dismal as usual." He answered. He walked to her and held something out to her. "I came by to give you back the book I borrowed when I overheard your problem."

Kagome took the book in her hands. "Hm. Why do you say black?"

"Simple. Black is the color of mystery. Power." He explained.

Kagome thought about it. "It's not exactly a color I want to be reminded of." The color made her think of Naraku and that was the last person she'd ever want to remember. She looked at the book in her hands. "You could have texted me that you were done with the book and I could have met up with you. I know how much you hate the light here."

Tamaki jumped back up. "Wait. You gave him your number? What about me?"

"You mean you don't have Kagome's cell number?" Kaoru said.

 **"That's sad. All we did was ask him and he gave it to us."**

He turned around. "You're saying that you have his number too?"

There was a round of 'Yes' and 'Yeah' from everyone in the room.

"Look, it's nothing personal." Kagome tried to reassure him.

"Really?" He said, clearly not convinced. "Then why does Kyoya have your phone number too? I thought you didn't like him."

"That's different. That's purely for emergencies. I don't know if you've noticed or not but he's not the type of person you'd stay up texting with." Kagome said.

"But. But."

Kagome ignored him. "Now back to the situation at hand." She started.

"Hey! You can't ignore me!" Tamaki yelled.

"As much as I like to watch the blonde one suffer" Nekozawa said. "I must be going now." And just like that, he disappeared back through the big menacing door.

"Oh come on. He's referring to me as my hair color too?" Tamaki said.

"Does anyone else have some good ideas?" She asked and sighed at the lack of response she received. "Great." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Maybe we should expand it to more specific colors like magenta or olive." Haruhi said.

Kagome pointed at her. "That's a great idea."

"Good." Kyoya said. "Come back tomorrow and tell us which color you've chosen." He told her.

Kagome looked confused. "Why do I have to think of one by tomorrow?"

"Because the people who so graciously send us our flowers are only available tomorrow. You'll have to wait for two months to get this opportunity again."

Kagome inwardly groaned.

He looked at her and smiled. "No pressure."

* * *

Kagome kicked a can ahead of her as she walked. "Stupid Specs. Giving me less than 24 hours." She mumbled.

She thought back to his last statement and snorted. "No pressure." She repeated. "Yeah right."

 _'How am I supposed to know what color signifies me?'_ Kagome stopped. "Maybe I can pick a color that means something to me instead." She wondered. "But what color means something that hasn't been taken?"

Inuyasha's cloak was red. The Shikon no Tama was pink. The sky she'd slept under was dark blue. Her school uniform had been white and green.

(A.N.: The green of her uniform would blend in with the stem.)

"There's no way I'm going to have a brown rose either." She told herself. Who'd ever heard of a brown rose?

Kagome looked back up to see the gates to her house open.

"What can I use?" She said, opening the front door. "What else is there?"

"Kagome?"

She stopped at the sound of Kimi saying her name.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

Kagome turned to her. "Anything is fine." She told her nicely.

Kimi nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Kagome went upstairs to her room.

She walked straight in. "What should I do?" She thought out loud. "Why is this so hard." Kagome glanced at the pictures on her dresser as she walked by. "I have to pick someth-"

Kagome backtracked to the dresser. She looked at one of the framed pictures and picked it up.

 _'I remember this.'_ She thought. A grin spread on her face.

Kimi walked into the room with a tray of food.

"I know what color I am!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kimi jumped back. Kagome looked at her as Kimi slowly backed away.

"Kimi?" Kagome said.

"Uh. Your food is...done." She placed the tray on the floor and slowly walked away.

Kagome's eyes went from the tray to the empty doorway. "Meh. I'll explain it to her later."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Hey everyone." Kagome called out to the hosts as she walked in.

"Oh. Have you come up with your signature color yet?" Kyoya asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. I did some digging and I know what I want to be." She told everyone.

Hikaru gave her a side glance. "Well are you going to tell us then?"

She nodded, a little too happy. "I choose..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Turquoise."

"Aah." Tamaki said. "The color of compassion and spiritualness." He told her. "I can see you being that."

"Uhh. Sure." Kagome told him. _'That wasn't the reason why I picked it but that's good too.'_

"Great. I'll tell them right away." Kyoya said as he picked up his phone.

Haruhi stood beside her. "How'd you come up with turquoise?" She asked.

Kagome smiled. "Let's just say it's an important color to me." She told Haruhi." Her eyes widened. "I almost forgot." Kagome pulled something out of her pants pocket. "Tamaki."

His mouth slightly opened in surprise. "Yo-you called me by my real name." He said.

She walked to him. "I've called you by your name before." Kagome took his hand and placed a slip of paper in it. "I realized you were right and it was unfair of me to have excluded you." She let go of the paper. "So here you go."

He looked down at the piece of paper and saw a line of ten numbers.

Before Kagome could walk away he hugged her. Tight.

"It's...not that big...of a deal." She choked out.

"You're such a softie." He said to her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** About the chapter: The reason I gave her the color turquoise instead of brown is simply because I liked that color better and have seen Kagome as more of a blue person. The reason of why I had her pick that is not going to be revealed just yet but don't get too excited. The reason I had her pick that is not a canon reason and is something I made up.

About the next chapter: I have not started on the actual chapter I'd planned on doing. I've been busy doing school work but I should be able to start on it now but no guarantees on it getting finished soon. My apologies to those who have been waiting for a while now.

About other chapters: If you haven't noticed I have been updating earlier chapters so they are more tolerable to read and to make them flow better. I've also added a few scenes in some of them so I recommend rereading or at the very least skim them. Thanks.

On a higher note summer is coming! And you know what that means? More content. At least for June. Maybe. I say maybe because I'll be taking summer classes and I've never done that before so I'll have to get used to that before I prioritize my story any further.

I've also started a Deviantart where you can check out some pictures (picture at the moment) of this story and other random things I may do. My name will be the same on here and my first picture that will show up is the cover page of this story which I spent a lot of time on.

Hm. I think that's all I got. Then I guess I'll...

See you next time.


	18. Stalker

**Author's Notes:** All right ladies and gents. I'm back! And I've decided I'm stepping up my game with Kagome and Mori's relationship. This will be coming out before all older chapters have been updated so it'll seem rushed. But! I'm doing it anyway! I mean, this story isn't in the romance section for nothin'.

So with that...Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome looked behind herself for the millionth time that day. _'Again today?'_ Kagome thought. She began to walk again.

The footsteps behind her didn't stop until Kagome paused again. _'Where am I supposed to go? I can't have anyone finding out where I live.'_

Kagome took out her phone and pretended to text somebody. That way, she wouldn't seem suspicious as she tried to think. She'd talked with all of her fans and told them not to follow her anymore. They all seemed to understand the message and so far it had been going well. No one messed with her on her walks home and they stopped bombarding her with chocolaty gifts. But for the past few days there has been one person, and only one, that didn't seem to get it. She'd been able to use some of Miroku's jukes before but this person was more vigilant today.

 _'The most simple decision is to run, but if I run it's obvious that I know they're following me.'_ Kagome continued to rack her brain for a conclusion. _'And who knows what they'd do the next day.'_

She snapped her fingers when an idea popped into her head. She dialed up a number and called. _'If I can't dodge this person maybe I can wear them out.'_

It rang for a bit until there was a click on the other end. _**"Kagome?"**_ The voice answered.

"Hey, do you think we could hang out for a little bit?" Kagome asked, crossing her fingers. There was a pause. A very long pause to Kagome's discomfort.

 _ **"Su** ** _re_. But I'm still at school."**_

Kagome had to restrain herself from letting out a relieved breath. "Great. I'll meet you back at school." She said thankfully. ' _Experiment One is a go.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Kagome walked into the building with Haruhi. They were attacked by the smell of fries and grease as soon as they walked in. It took Haruhi a second for her brain to catch up with the conflicting smells of fresh outside air and fast food.

Kagome led them to a booth beside a window.

"Why'd you want to meet up all of a sudden?" Haruhi asked as they sat down.

Kagome forced a smile. "Someone's been following me." She said collectively.

Haruhi was baffled and began glancing around.

"Don't look around." Kagome told her. "Just act like we're having a friendly chat."

Understanding what she meant, Haruhi did as she said and attempted to put up a facade. "So, do you know who it is?"

A lady in a yellow and red striped shirt and hat came over to their table. "I'm sorry but if you're going to stay in the WacDonald's establishment you're going to have to buy something." She had a western accent and with every word she said she smacked her gum.

(A.N.: Yeah. I used WacDonald's. I'm not ashamed.)

Kagome looked at the lady. "I'll take a cheeseburger and a vanilla shake." She told her.

The woman scribbled down the order and looked at Haruhi, waiting for her order.

"Um. I'll just have a water." She answered.

The woman rolled her eyes and didn't bother writing it down. "Wow. My mouth is watering." She sarcastically said before walking away.

Kagome glared at the woman while Haruhi began to wonder when WacDonald's began to serve their customers at their tables.

(A.N: Because that was the most convenient way for me to write this. There you go.)

Kagome turned her attention back to Haruhi. "I don't know who it is." She said. "All I know, is that they've been following me for a while. I have no clue if they're one of our classmates. I don't even know if they're female." She finished.

"What if they know your secret?" She asked seriously.

"I doubt it. If anything, they probably just want to know who my family is."

Haruhi looked out the window in thought again. "Do you think it's a stalker?"

Kagome thought about it. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case but it seemed unlikely. The girls at her school weren't that determined. Right?

The woman came back around the corner with a tray. Her jaw was no longer chewing on the stick of gum. "Here." She placed the tray in front of Kagome. She grimaced as the waitress sat it down.

Before she walked away Kagome stopped her. "Do you have her water?" She asked, harshness rushing into her words.

The woman rubbed her temples. "I'll get it alright." She snapped.

Kagome put her elbows on the table. "What's wrong with this lady?"

Haruhi only shrugged. "What was the purpose in calling me down here?"

Kagome took a sip of her shake and put it down. "I thought that maybe if I hung out with somebody then they'd become uninterested in waiting for me to go home and leave."

Haruhi gave her a bored look. "That doesn't seem very thought out. What if they don't leave?"

Kagome held her chin. "Then I'll think of something else." She said and peeled back the paper on her burger.

Haruhi shook her head disapprovingly at her when the lady came back again and set her water and the check on the table.

"Here you go." She said and left quickly.

Kagome took a bite of her burger and watched as their waitress interacted with the rest of her customers.

"Kagome, don't you have some ounce of uncertainty?" Haruhi looked up at her. "Kagome?"

"Woah! Did you see that? She just slammed his food on the table and now they're in a glaring match."

Haruhi looked at what she was talking about.

The rude waitress was staring daggers at a scary red-head. He was sitting by himself in the booth.

"Hey, that's out school uniform." Kagome pointed out. When the lady gave up and retreated away, the guy sighed sadly.

"Poor thing." She said out loud.

"Kagome. Can you stop looking at guys for one second?" Haruhi said.

Kagome blushed. "I was not looking! I was just...spectating."

Haruhi took a gulp from her water. "Don't you think you should take this a bit more seriously?" She asked.

Kagome dug in her pocket and pulled out a few bills which she placed inside of the checkbook. "I don't think it's that big of a deal really. It's only annoying."

Haruhi shook her head again and got up. "I really need to leave now but I hope this works out for you." She told her.

Kagome got up along with her and searched around inside of her pocket again.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Kagome didn't answer but gave a look of victory when she pulled out a coin. "Found it." She wiped it off and watched as it sunk down into Haruhi's glass.

"What was that for?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome looked at her. "It's a way to tip your waitress even when they're horrible to you." She explained. "That's what she gets for being rude to you, that guy, and for sticking her nasty gum on the underside of my tray."

"Wait, she did that?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome nodded. "Why do you think I looked disgusted when she put the tray on the table? You could see that orange gum a mile away before she placed it in front of me."

On the topic of the tray, Haruhi looked back at it. _'How'd Kagome finish her food so fast?'_ She thought.

Kagome saw the look on her face. "Eating fast is a habit of mine." In the feudal era it was either that or get killed by a low class demon while you're pecking at a bowl of rice.

Haruhi heard her answer before realizing she hadn't even asked yet. _'Did she just read my mind?'_

"Come on." Kagome hooked arms with Haruhi. "I'll walk with you." Before they began walking, Kagome looked back at the guy. "Hey red!"

The guy looked at her with the same look he'd given the waitress.

"You have cool hair." She said and waved at him, smiling.

The guy looked puzzled. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_ He thought, scratching his head. "Wasn't that my uniform?"

Haruhi pulled her out of the restaurant. "Why'd you tell that guy that?" She asked, confused.

"Didn't you see his face?" Kagome asked. "He probably scares people by just looking at them and it looked like that waitress really ticked him off. I thought maybe if I gave him a compliment he'd be happier.

"And you thought the best way to do that was by talking about his hair?"

"Yep." Kagome proudly said.

Haruhi slapped her forehead. "Anyway, I still think you're under reacting a little." She warned.

"Haruhi, if you were in the same situation right now you wouldn't think much of it either. And you don't even know how to protect yourself. But I do."

Haruhi sighed. "I agree that I would probably be like you if I were under these circumstances but it's easier to be more cautionary when it's for somebody else. So promise me you won't be reckless." She pleaded.

Kagome looked at her and turned away. She could promise Haruhi many things but using caution was not one of them.

"*sigh* Just don't get yourself hurt okay?" Haruhi reworded her initial promise.

Kagome stayed silent and stopped walking.

"What is it this time?" Haruhi asked, a little annoyed.

"I think that person is gone." Kagome answered.

Haruhi looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded again. "I should take this opportunity and get home before they come back." She turned around and bolted off for her house.

"Be careful." Haruhi yelled to her.

Kagome simply waved back at her and looked forward again, making sure not to get Haruhi's hopes up with a promise.

* * *

Kagome didn't stop running until she made it to the doorway of her house.

"Made it." She heaved out. "That took a lot out of me. I must be getting out of shape." She headed towards the grand kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "Looks like I'll have to double my exercise time and work on my endurance."

She took a huge gulp from her glass and let out a satisfied sound.

Kagome thought back to what Haruhi had been saying. She wanted to be able to promise her she'd try to stay safe but she couldn't. She had to admit, sometimes she was impulsive. Her actions sometimes caused unnecessary scenarios ranging from little arguments to life or deaths situations.

She tightened her hold on her glass. "I can handle this." She told herself. "I've handled things like this all the time. This isn't any different."

When she was able to calm herself down Milo entered the room. She noticed a box in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" Kagome asked, leaning on the marble counter.

Milo placed the box on the counter top. "Don't know. It was sent here." He shuffled over to one of the drawers and searched for something.

Kagome watched as he pulled out a sharp box opener. It gleamed in the light. She put her hands up. "Woah. I'm sorry if I did anything to you Milo." She joked.

He gave a hardy laugh. "Very funny Kagome. Anyway, don't you want to know what's inside?" He asked her.

Kagome shrugged and walked over to him. He'd carved open the flaps on the top of the box and opened it.

She sniffed it. "I don't know what it is but it smells great."

"Hm. I think I know why." He said. Before Kagome could ask him what he meant, he pulled out what looked to be very expensive boxes of chocolate.

Kagome couldn't help but salivate a little. It looked delicious but before she could dig in she needed something answered. "Who sent it?"

Milo looked around the box for a mailing address. "Hmm. Doesn't seem to have one."

"Where'd it come from?"

He looked as clueless as her. "The gate keeper said it was lying outside the gate when he came back from his break.

Kagome groaned. "Better not eat it then." She mumbled. She couldn't eat unknown porch candy. Doing that would just be begging for trouble.

Milo looked back at her. "I think it's for the best." He said. He picked up the box and went into another room.

For the rest of that night, Kagome tried not to think about the possibly delicious sweets just a minute away in her own home.

* * *

 **At School**

Kagome walked with Haruhi to the club room. "You're saying that chocolates were sent to your house?" Haruhi said.

Kagome nodded.

"And there was no mailing address?"

She nodded again.

"Doesn't that concern you a little?" She asked.

Kagome thought about it. "There's not much I can do. It's not as if I can alert the authorities. Well, at least not yet."

Kagome's words didn't make Haruhi feel any better. Haruhi thought about how nonchalantly Kagome was taking this as she opened the door. _'If I were her would I really be thinking the same thing?'_ She thought.

Kagome walked into the club room like normal and sat in her spot. She tried not to show it but she was on edge. _'They know where I live now.'_ She thought. _'How'd they figure it out?'_

She was sure that aura hadn't been around when she made it home. It didn't make sense. And why did they leave as soon as Haruhi showed up? Was it because they were tired of waiting or was it some fluke? And how did they know her favorite food?

"Maybe I'm overreacting. Who says it's the same person anyway?" She mumbled.

 **"Who's the same person?"**

Kagome's head popped up at the sound of two unwelcomed voices. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on her couch from opposite sides. They had their elbows on the table, heads resting in their hands, looking at her.

"Why are you here?" Kagome grumbled.

The twins looked at each other then back at her. **"That's a very existential question Kagome. In our opinion-"**

"No you devil twins! I meant why are you sitting over here?" She was getting pissed at their smart asses.

 **"We're just here to annoy you."** They said truthfully.

Kagome fought the urge to smack her forehead. _'_ _At least they're honest.'_ She thought. Then an idea formed inside of her head. _'Hmm. Maybe I could experiment with this.'_

Kagome looked up at them. "Hey. Devil twins."

They gave her their attention, not caring much about her nickname for them.

"Remember the time you asked if you could come to my house?" She asked them.

Their faces turned sour. "I remember." Kaoru answered.

"It took a week for those lumps on our heads to heal back." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kagome said, a little proud it took a week. "Do you still want to know?" She asked nicely.

Their eyes narrowed. **"What's the catch?"**

Kagome shook her head. "No catch. Wait for me outside the school." She told them, making sure to choose her words very carefully.

The two brightened up. **"Really?"**

"Unless you're not up for it..." She trailed off.

They smacked their hands on the table as they stood up. **"We'll do it."**

"Great." She said. I'll meet you both after school. Kagome smiled as the twins walked away from her, looking proud of themselves.

She knew the gamble she was making and she didn't really care. If this didn't work, then worst case scenario, they'd just know who her family was. No big deal. But...she couldn't shake this nagging feeling off of her.

* * *

 **After School**

Kagome opened the front doors of the school to leave. She looked around and didn't see the twins anywhere. Not seeing them, she extended her senses and felt their auras behind the sides of the doors. _'They're going to try and put their arms around me.'_ She sighed. _'Fine.'_ She just braced herself for the impact.

Sure enough, the twins ambushed her, putting their arms around her neck. **"Ready Kagome?"**

She gave an affirmative noise and put her hands on their heads. "Let's go."

 **"Great."** They said, looking around. **"So where's your limo?"**

Kagome gave them a strange look. "Oh. I walk home." She told them.

They gasped. **"Does that mean you're a commoner?"**

A vein pulsated on her head. "No. I used to have a driver but I told him I'd walk from now on." She said.

"But why?" Hikaru asked.

"It's the only time I can get fresh air and some sort of exercise during school days." She explained.

Kaoru looked at the road. "So we have to walk?" He asked. The two groaned when Kagome scratched her cheek, not saying anything.

As the two complained she looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun. _'I'll give it five minutes before I check again.'_

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later**

Kagome's head was pounding like crazy. Why had she picked these two to test her theory out on?

"Ugh. My feet hurt."

"How long until we get there?"

"It's too hot."

"I wanna sit down."

At this point, their voices were blending in with each others and she couldn't tell who was who anymore.

 _'That's it. I'm checking now.'_ Kagome extended her senses again, looking to see if they had an extra follower trailing them. She could only sense the three of them and stopped walking.

The twins stopped simultaneously with her. "Why'd you stop walking?" Kaoru asked.

Kagome bent down and straighted out her shoes. She stood back up and gave them a good tap on the ends with the ground. She smiled at them before taking off down the street.

They opened their mouths in surprise. There was no way they could catch up with her. "You said you were going to show us your house!" Hikaru yelled at her.

Kagome looked back at them as she ran. "I never said I'd show you my house. I only asked if you still wanted to find out!" She smirked.

The twins frowned and looked at each other when Kagome was no longer in sight. **"He's gonna pay."**

* * *

 **With Kagome**

Kagome relaxed and stretched out on the couch. She kicked her shoes off over the armrest. "That was a good run." She thought back to when she left the twins. _'That person was there at the school but left five minutes in when I walked with the twins.'_

She turned over on the couch. _'I guess they aren't interested in me when I'm with someone.'_ Her face turned worried. _'Then that means they only want to follow me when I'm alone.'_ She sat up. _'Maybe I do have a stalker. And if they only follow me when I'm alone...'_ Kagome freaked out. _'Do they think they can kidnap me? Knock me out? Toss me away when they're done?'_

It wasn't that Kagome was scared of them. She could handle physical confrontation just fine but the fact that there were people like that out there made her skin crawl.

 _'Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have used Haruhi and the twins like that. It's best not to get them involved anymore. This could get dangerous.'_

She closed her eyes and slept on the couch that night. She'd need her rest, especially for what was about to happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **At Taisho Corporation**

Shippo dropped his pen on the table and let out a relieved sigh. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on the back of the chair. "I'm finally finished." It had taken him awhile but he had finally finished all the work he was supposed to have done before he had vacationed at Kagome's.

There was a knock at his door.

He opened one eye to look at the newcomer. "Come in."

A woman stepped inside with a stack of paperwork in her hands. You could tell she was all business. "I have-"

"No. No! Not anymore paperwork!" Shippo comically hid behind his desk and peeked his head above it.

She ignored it and walked over, dropping the papers on his desk. "Mr. Taisho, I've just received a phone call. Apparently that female is out and about again."

Shippo stood up. "What female?"

* * *

 ***Vrr* *Vrr***

Kagome's peaceful smile frowned at the sound of her phone. With hesitation, she leaned up only to raise her hand to her chest. "Ugh. I slept with the bindings on." She reached for her phone and clicked it on. "Why is Shippo calling me? Hm. Probably just usual blabbering as usual." She ignored the call and looked at the time. "Might as well get ready for school."

Kagome felt stiff from sleeping on the couch that night. She hadn't changed out of her uniform. She hadn't even eaten dinner last night.

She yawned. "Alright." She told herself and lifted herself off the couch.

Kagome changed into another uniform and packed up her supplies. She looked back at the time. It was still pretty early. It was no wonder why it was so quiet.

Not wanting to seem like a nuisance, she just made herself some toast for breakfast. After she finished it, she wrote a note and stuck it on the front door.

It read: 'I left early today. Don't worry, I ate breakfast.'

Normally she wouldn't have left so early but with this person knowing where she lived now, she didn't want them following her on her walk to school as well. When she was finished, she picked up her bag. Opening the front door, she almost stepped on a piece of paper.

She looked down to see a folded piece of paper sitting on the doorstep. Kagome looked around before picking it up. She opened and skimmed over it.

 _'What the...?'_

Kagome shrugged off the note and stuffed it in her bag and continued on to school.

* * *

 **At School**

Kagome had her head on the desk. She stared blankly at the teacher.

"Now use LOG to figure out X by-" The teacher was interrupted by the bell. The room became filled with the sounds of people gathering their stuff and shuffling out.

"Kagome, are you coming?" Haruhi asked her.

She slowly looked up at her. "It's not time for clubs yet." She yawned.

"I know. It's lunch time." Seeing where this was going and by the look Kagome gave her, she sat back down in her desk. "Nevermind. We can eat here." Haruhi pulled out her boxed lunch from her bag.

Kagome put her hand on her desk and looked at her lunch. "What's that?"

She looked at her. "It's just some leftover rice and fish from last night. Do you want to try?"

She lifted up her head as Haruhi scooted the box to her. Kagome took the chopsticks and picked up bits of rice, fish, and vegetables. Taking a bite of it, she closed her eyes.

Kagome gave a sound of approval. "This is really good." She handed it back to her. "I'd make my lunch if Sesshy's servants would let me." Kagome sighed.

"They don't let you?"

"No, but I think I'm wearing them down. I really miss cooking."

Haruhi began to eat her lunch again. _'I wonder what Kagome's cooking taste like.'_ She wonder.

"Maybe I could make you something next time." Kagome said, reaching into her bag. She searched around for something. After a few seconds she became impatient. She was tempted to dump out all of her things to look. "Gah. I think I left my wallet in the cafeteria again." She told Haruhi.

"Do you need help finding it?" She asked, watching the girl pick up her bag and walk towards the door.

"No worries. Takashi probably found it again. I'll just go find him." She looked down at her stomach when it growled. "Then I can get some lunch."

Haruhi didn't say anything as she left because something out of the corner of her eye had caught her attention. She reached down to pick it up. _'A letter?'_ She thought.

* * *

 **After School**

Kagome had her hands behind her head. "School's over." She clicked the front door open. "Can't wait to-"

"Kaggy!"

Kagome looked up just in time to catch a small blonde in her arms. "Ho-Honey?" She stuttered out. She glanced up and saw Mori in front of her. She pried Honey off of her. "What's going on?"

He gave her a confused look. "You said you wanted us to come over." He explained.

Her eyes widened. "I said what?" She asked a little too sternly.

His eyes became watery. "Does that mean you...don't want to anymore?" He made a pitiful face.

 _'Must...shield...eyes...away.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She turned away but when she looked back he seemed even more pitiful. "Oh, of course i didn't change my mind." She ruffled his hair.

He brightened back up again and pulled her along with him and Mori.

 _'Curses! I fell for it again.'_ Kagome looked down at the boy beside ber. _'It should be illegal to use cuteness like that.'_ She thought.

She tried to remember anything. Had she ever told them that she would invite them over? No. That wasn't right. She'd barely talked to them today.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Realizing who it was, she gave him her attention.

Mori pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Her eyes followed the white object. "Heh. I knew you'd find my wallet." She said. "I tried to find you during lunch but you weren't there."

"Be more careful." He told her.

She looked up at him. "Why would I have to when I have you helping me?" Smiling at him she took the wallet.

 ***Click***

Kagome tensed. She'd heard that sound before. She whipped around but there was no one there.

"Kaggy!" Honey waved up at her. "Hurry up."

Kagome silently nodded and began to lead again. Yeah, she'd definitely heard those clicking sounds before.

Spreading her senses out, she could tell that someone was following them. She couldn't pinpoint the aura or match it to the one before but there was without a doubt someone there.

Kagome held her head in pain. _'I shouldn't have skipped those meals.'_

How was she going to handle this? And why did this person decide to follow her today of all days? If only the person knew how strong the three of them were. That would make them run for the hills.

Kagome unconsciously gripped onto Mori's right sleeve whether from over thinking or lack of nutrition. I couldn't tell you which.

He looked down at the grip she had on him. He didn't sat anything and continued to walk.

Kagome would have appreciated his choice of silence had she known what she was doing. Sadly, she had more important things to think about at that moment.

* * *

Kagome gestured to her house. "This is my home." She said to Honey. As they passed through the gate she had seen the boy glance at the name plate but was relieved when he didn't ask any questions about it. They walked on the smooth pathway towards the door. Opening it, she was greeted by two bowing girls.

 **"Good evening Kagome."**

Kagome smiled at them and gave them a drive-by hair ruffle. "You're finally calling me by my name now." She pointed out. Behind her, Honey and Mori gave them an acknowledging nod.

Realization flooded over her as she walked away from them. If she hadn't told everyone to start calling her Kagome they would have said Ms. Higurashi in front of them. And there was no way she could have explained that. Good thing she dodged that bullet.

"Kaggy." He tugged on her pants to get her attention. "Can I use your bathroom?'

She patted his head. "Of course you can." Kagome pointed down a hallway. "It's the third door to your left."

Honey thanked her before heading off in that direction.

Kagome gave a soft smile and turned to Mori. She was surprised to that he seemed uneasy. _'He must not like being away from Honey.'_

She tapped on his arm to get his attention. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked him.

He looked down at her. He'd never noticed it before but Kagome was short for a guy. Sure, he knew he was tall but Kagome barely came up to his shoulder. His shortness oddly fit him. It was- "Cute." He said out loud.

Kagome gave him a weird look. He realized what he'd said and looked away in embarrassment.

She laughed and took his hand. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen." She said, leading him away.

He followed, or rather, was pulled by her into an impressive kitchen. She let go of his hand and opened up the sterling silver refrigerator. She motioned for him to sit down at the counter. "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head to decline and watched as Kagome pulled out ingredients like turkey and cheese. She pulled a loaf of bread from a cabinet and poured herself a glass of water.

Kagome was about to make her sandwich when the doorbell rang.

She sighed. _'Seriously. Now?'_ She tried to suppress her hunger. "Excuse me." Kagome left the kitchen and headed towards the door. When she initially opened the door she didn't see anything. She looked down to see a box by her feet. _'Again?'_ She thought, picking up the box. She inspected it and shook it around. There were clanking nosies like metal. Kagome put her ear to the box. There was a faint, metronome-esque sound coming from it.

She pulled her head back as Mori looked over her shoulder. "It sounds like ticking." Kagome muttered.

Kagome felt her body get whipped back. She groaned as the back of her head hit the floor. She felt weight abruptly throw itself on her chest, earning another surprised sound.

 _'What just happened?'_ She realized that she had shut her eyes the entire time. She hadn't seen anything and didn't look to see until she heard breathing.

Breathing that wasn't hers.

Kagome let one eye open only to see blue. Opening her eyes, she felt whatever that had tackled her move.

 _'Wha-'_ She recognized that head. Though his face was turned away from her she didn't need to see it.

Mori had just tackled Kagome to the floor. And there he was. Right on top of her.

She tried to hide the hint of pink on her cheeks. "Uh. Takashi?"

He didn't hear her. He was paying attention to the box outside.

"Takashi?"

At the sound of his name, he looked down at her.

"Could you...maybe..." She tried to gesture to get off of her but his hands were holding down her arms from when they'd fell.

An uncomfortable silence stood as they looked at each other.

 _'This is weird.'_ She wanted to take her attention off of him but there was something about the way he looked at her that stopped her. She was thankful when she looked above him, seeing a familiar shade of orange. Mori saw her head shift upward. As he began to turn around he felt a hand firmly place itself on his head.

"Oh. It's you again." The man said.

"Shippo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, still underneath Mori.

Shippo seemed to disregard their situation. "Taking care of some business." He said plainly.

That's when Kagome noticed he was holding something in both hands. In his left he held the same box Mori had chucked away and in the other was...a body?

His eyes slid from Kagome to Mori who looked back at him.

Mori's expression changed as awareness kicked in. He snapped his head back to Kagome and quickly got off of her.

Finally free, Kagome leaned up. She took Mori's hand, which he held out for her, to help her up.

Shippo's shoulders relaxed back a little. "It seems you were caught in the middle of my mess." He told her.

Kagome wanted to ask what he meant but he had already changed the topic.

"I'll forgive you this once." He directed it to Mori. "You probably thought this was a bomb right?"

Mori scratched his head. He looked like he was cursing himself out in his head.

Shippo took his silence as confirmation. "You did so to protect Kagome so I'll allow it this once. Even though it wasn't necessary at all." He threw the box to Kagome which she caught.

The box was now open. She set it on the floor and reached into it. She pulled out an old alarm clock with a note attached to the back. She read the note aloud. "This is the first TIME that we both met." She looked at the face of the clock to see the hands weren't moving. Kagome looked up at them. "Alright. That's a little clever." She admitted.

There was a moaning sound. It came from the unidentified body in Shippo's right hand.

Kagome pointed to it. "Who's that."

Shippo looked down at the girl then back at Kagome. "The culprit." He told her.

* * *

"So you're saying this girl has been stalking you?" Kagome asked.

Shippo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah." He confirmed. "Ever since my highschool years. I tried to call you to warn you." Kagome turned away when he tried to scold her. "But you wouldn't answer."

Kagome looked at the girl sitting on their couch, fully conscious now. "Is it okay to have her in here?"

"She's not dangerous. Just crazy." He said.

She thought back to all of the presents that had been sent. It all made sense. The chocolate, the weird love note she found on their door step. It was all supposed to be for Shippo.

The girl got up. Everyone watched as she walked to a bookcase. She reached out to touch something when Shippo smacked her hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." He said seriously.

The girl looked at her hand and smiled. "You touched me. You must be warming up to me."

Shippo incredulously waved his hands before sitting down. "So impossible."

"Why did she show up all of a sudden?" Kagome asked.

He sighed. "It seems my restraining order expired a few days ago. My secretary got a phone call informing me to renew it." Shippo looked over at Kagome. He smirked before hugging her to him. "But as long as you're safe, I don't really care Kags." He playfully said, brushing back her hair.

Mori didn't know if he was being paranoid but it seemed like Shippo was glaring at him. _'What did I do?'_

"Yeah! As long as Kaggy is okay it's fine." Honey said, looking at Shippo.

Shippo's attention moved to the other guest. "Yes, Kags's safety is the most important thing."

"Exactly. Kaggy is now safe."

The two leaned in closer to each other.

"Kags."

"Kaggy."

"Kags!"

"Kaggy!"

Kagome was squished between the bickering two. She needed to stop this. "Guys."

"Yes Kaggy?"

"Yes Kags?" They said simultaneously.

"We should try calming down." She told them.

 **"But we are fine."** They smiled.

Kagome nervously laughed at the fiery background between the two. "Shouldn't we focused on our new visitor?" She asked, trying to get them back on track.

Shippo looked at the girl. "I'll go call some people and start up my permanent order." He got up and took out his phone. With his other hand he pointed at the girl. "Keep an eye on her. Okay KAGS." Shippo emphasised before walking out of the room.

Honey glared at him as he walked out.

"Sorry you had to be here for this." Kagome apologized.

Mori put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Kagome forced a smile.

"Kaggy, nothing's your fault." Honey told her. "We came here to make sure you were safe. Just like Haru-chan told us to do." He covered his mouth. "Oops."

She looked at him with surprise. "Haruhi told you to come here?"

Honey and Mori exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to say.

"Of course." Kagome said aloud. How could she have been so blind?

"We only did it to make sure you were safe Kaggy." He told her.

"Yeah, well I can take care of myself." Kagome muttered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. "Hey! Shippo said not to touch anything." Kagome got up and started for the girl.

The girl held the book and picture to her chest. The look she gave her was menacing. "Don't tell me what to do."

Ignoring her statement she took the things out of her hands and placed it back. "Come sit with us." She tried to take the young girl's hand.

"Get away from me! Only Shippo may touch me." The girl snatched her hand away and backed up, bumping the book case in the process.

Kagome reached out just as the the furniture piece began to topple over.

Mori jumped up to help but it was too late. Books and shattered glass were scattered everywhere.

The girl opened her eyes. _'Wha?'_ She found herself sitting on the floor in Kagome's lap. She turned to see her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked her.

The girl stared at her.

"Umm." Kagome shifted awkwardly. "Is that a yes?"

The girl's response was a clinging hug as she buried her face into Kagome's shirt. "You saved me!"

She tried to wiggle out of the girl's grasp. "Uh. Not that big of a deal. The worse that would have happened would have been you getting a bruise." She informed her.

She didn't listen. "My hero."

Shippo walked in. "Alright so I-" He looked at the two on the ground.

"We're going to be together forever! Just you Shippo and me." The girl happily said.

"I'll go start up another restraining order for you as well." He said, walking away again.

Kagome was able to pry herself from the girl's arms and unwrinkled her clothing. Stepping over her, she kneeled down to look at the mess.

Mori sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She picked up a shard. "No."

He looked her over trying to see where she was hurt.

Honey walked over. "What's that?" He gestured to what she was holding.

Kagome sighed. "It's a piece of a vase." She told him. "I tried to save it but..." She thought back to how the girl had pushed into her, making her fall back. If she hadn't gotten in the way she could have saved it! "Sesshy's going to kill me." He'd already forgave her for the room of vases Fluffy broke. She couldn't tell him another was ruined.

"Sigh. It's times like these that I wish I could magically fix things." She leaned on Mori's shoulder. "Do you ever wish for things Takashi?"

He looked at her and back at the mess. He gave a "Hm." as a response.

* * *

After that, the two hosts gave Kagome one last goodbye before they left. It was dark out already and they had to make it back home.

She let out a relieved breath. "I thought they'd never leave."

Shippo came down the hallway. "They gone yet?"

Kagome nodded. "You took the girl back to her house right?" She asked.

He gave a confirming sound. "I tell you. The girl's insane."

"I'm going to have to watch out for her too now aren't I?"

Shippo didn't want to say it but the look on his face gave it away. "Anyway." He tried to change the subject. "I can't stay for too long. I do have to go back to work."

"Aww. Can't you stay for tonight?" Kagome asked.

He fumbled over his words as if trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm not too sure Kags."

Kagome's face saddened. "Please~" She begged.

He looked into her puppy-dog eyes. "Ugh. Fine." He conceded.

Kagome clapped for joy. "That's great!"

Shippo shook his head and turned to walk to his room until he paused.. "Kagome, be careful around that guy. He seems...physically instinctive." He finished. He began to walk away from her to let that sink in.

Her excited nature grew sinister. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

He turned around. "Going to my room?" He said, now unsure.

"No you're not." She told him. "Because I remember a certain someone promising me something when they came back."

A sweat drop rolled down his head. _'Uh oh.'_

* * *

"That was fun." Honey said.

Mori gave his usual response but felt, for a second, that Honey was lying. He brushed it off as him being paranoid again.

Meanwhile, he thought back to Kagome. Why hadn't he moved off of her? He even called Kagome cute. Cute, for heaven's sake! It was embarrasing. _'What's wrong with me?'_

He needed time to think. The best thing to do would probably be to keep his distance from Kagome again. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd had these thoughts. If he got through it before he could do it again. He thought this to himself as he clenched his fists.

Honey gave Mori a side glance. His face was blank which was weird for the overly excited blonde. He looked forward again and stayed silent as they walked.

* * *

A green light radiated from Shippo as he concentrated. It grew brighter and soon it enveloped his whole body.

Kagome watched with excitement as the light began to dim back down. In its place was a small fox Shippo.

"So you really can turn back into your form." Kagome said with awe.

Shippo opened his eyes again. "Of course. Why would I lie about something like that?"

Kagome noticed that his voice and clothes had changed back to his younger self as well. "Does that mean the others can change as well?"

Shippo nodded. "We rarely do it though."

She stared at his small form. Her piercing gaze put Shippo on edge.

"What?" He asked skeptically.

Kagome didn't say anything but instead picked him up and hugged him to her. "I almost forgot how adorable you used to be." She laughed.

He struggled to escape. "Kags! Put me down! I am a grown-"

Kagome absentmindedly pushed his face into her chest.

Shippo's face was in shock and he stopped fighting. _'Maybe this situation isn't that bad.'_ He smirked.

Yes. This whole ordeal was now over. But there was a crucial factor that everyone had forgotten.

* * *

A picture was pricked onto a tack board. As the hands moved back it revealed a photo of Kagome clutching onto Mori's arm.

"Yes." She moved back to look at the whole piece. The board was cluttered with photos, featuring moments with Kagome and Mori together and by themselves. In the bottom right corner there were pictures of Honey but they were eclipsed by everything else. There were sticky notes stuck onto random places. The notes ranged from criticisms like 'Too blurry' to descriptions like 'Cute Moment Number 4.'

She put a hand through her hair. "There's something missing." She mumbled. "What is it?"

That crucial factor was, if that girl wasn't following Kagome, who was?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I've started and finished a lot of things in this chapter. Also I do know my transitioning needs work. I've been trying to study up on how others do it but if you have tips that can help me don't be shy to leave a comment or send me a PM.

Also I have a question that I haven't been able to figure out. Do Mori and Honey live in the same house? As far as I know, they haven't told us about it, though I have not watched all of the anime. Yes, I know that isn't a good way to write -without knowing information- but it's what's been keeping me interested in writing this so I'll continue to do so.

So I would like it if that could be answered. Do Mori and Honey live in the same or opposite houses? Are there any other small things/details I need to worry about the lore of Ouran? Thank you.

See you next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! I promise I am not dead and this story has not been abandoned. If you would like to know what has been going on feel free to read the ending note.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms up in the air as she sat in her desk. She gave a satisfied sound before poking Haruhi in the back.

She stopped packing her things to look at her. "What is it Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome smiled. "Lets get lunch together from the cafeteria."

Haruhi went back to packing up her things. "I don't have money." She told her.

Kagome got out of her desk and straightened out her uniform. "I'll pay for you." She said, pulling out her wallet.

Haruhi stood up as well, picking up her bag in the process. "I couldn't ask you to do that." She said.

Kagome waved her comment off. "Calm down. I don't mind paying for it." Kagome told her. Before Haruhi could protest again, she took her hand and led her to the cafeteria.

Haruhi didn't even fight her at this point. She had learned it was useless to try to fight when Kagome had her mind focused on something.

They continued to walk together until they reached the lunch room. Kagome pulled the hesitant Haruhi inside and made their way to the end of the lunch line.

"Is that Kagome and Haruhi?" Girls whispered.

"What a rare sight."

"Yeah. You don't normally see those two in the cafeteria."

 _'This is why I don't come here.'_ Haruhi thought to herself. She didn't like the way some of their "fans" stared at her. It isn't like they're some type of exhibition for them to watch. She looked over to her side to see if Kagome was affected by the whispering behind their back. Kagome seemed either not to care or just didn't hear them at all. Haruhi couldn't tell which one. As she looked at her she noticed that Kagome seemed happier than usual.

Kagome glanced at her. "Hm?"

Haruhi jumped a little from surprise. "Uh...You just seemed...happier today." She reluctantly said.

Kagome tilted her head. "Well of course I am." She said, as if it were obvious. "I rarely get to hang out with you so I'm excited to eat lunch with you again."

Haruhi felt her face heat a little. She didn't think that being with her would be such a treat for Kagome, let alone something for someone to get excited about. She came out of her thoughts when she noticed the line had moved up. Hurriedly, she made her place back beside Kagome.

"Can I help you?" One of the lunch ladies asked.

Kagome looked up at the menu. "I'll have...the A fish and the C sandwich."

The lady nodded and looked over to Haruhi, waiting for her order.

Haruhi looked up at the menu to look at all the lunches. There were so many choices. Casserole. Salad. An arrange of sandwiches.

Kagome saw the trouble that she was having and decided to help. "He'll have what I'm having." She told the lunch lady.

The woman wrote it down and they continued down the line.

"Thank you." Haruhi mumbled, embarrassed.

"It was nothing." Kagome shrugged.

When they made it to the end of the line they were both handed a tray of food. They turned around with the newly acquired food and tried to find a place to sit. They looked around the room until they found a table they could settle at. It that was placed in the middle of the room.

Haruhi sat down in the chair and tried to ignore the stares from everyone in the room.

"Haruhi, you should try the fish. They seasoned it really well."

Haruhi followed her advice and took a bite of the fish. It was just as good as the first time she ate from the cafeteria.

There was another rush of whispers and hushes in the room when Mori and Honey walked in as well. Kagome saw them and waved them over to her. Honey happily greeted her with a pounce while Mori grudgingly walked over to them.

"Kaggy! Haru-chan! I didn't expect you to eat lunch here." He said.

Kagome giggled. "I wanted to spend some time with Haruhi so that's why I'm here." She told him. She patted his head. "Do you and Takashi want to sit with us?"

Honey quickly glanced at Mori before turning back to her. "I'm sorry. We have something planned today but maybe next time." He suggested.

Kagome looked at Mori's expression before they both left. Some of the girls' faces turned disappointed and eventually went back to their own conversations.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's in one of his moods again." She huffed.

Haruhi paused in her eating at the way Kagome sighed. "What's wrong?"

Kagome put her head in her hand. "Takashi's in one of his moods again." Kagome repeated.

She thought about what she said. "You can tell what Mori is feeling?" She asked. Haruhi found that hard to believe. Especially since Mori hadn't said a word when he was over here.

"I can tell sometimes." She told her. "You can tell by his face and his actions."

 _'Really?_ _'_ Haruhi thought. "I didn't realise you and Mori-senpai were that close."

Kagome shrugged. "I wouldn't say it's that. It's just hard to explain. I just know when he's like this, the only person he wants to be around is Honey." Kagome picked at her food. "But that's okay. I can't get mad at him for wanting space."

Haruhi could tell that Kagome was doing her best to be nonchalant but that was the opposite of how she felt at that moment. "Kagome, what do you really think?" She asked.

Kagome shot her head up but then awkwardly looked to the side. "I don't know." She sighed. "It just seems like when he's like this he doesn't want to talk to me. It's as if he's avoiding only me."

Haruhi stuffed a piece of fish in her mouth. "What makes you say that?" She questioned, her voice muffled by the shovel of food.

Kagome looked back down at the table. "Well." She trailed off. "We usually eat lunch together by my tree but when he's like this him and Honey don't sit with me."

Haruhi put her elbows on the table. "If it helps, I've never seen Mori be so friendly with anyone besides Honey. Then you came and he took to you very quickly. I doubt he'd let you out of his life so easily." She said.

Kagome's eyes didn't move from the table. "Maybe you're right." Though that may be true, it didn't mean it made her feel better. But Kagome knew she shouldn't be the one to talk. There was that one time she hadn't even talked to Mori and Honey for almost a month just because of a stupid dream she had. At least Mori would be talking to her again in about a day or so. All she had to do was wait and things would go back to normal. Kagome relaxed at that thought. All she had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Later**

Kagome plopped onto her couch in the club room. It wasn't time to let the girls in yet so she took this time as a chance to relax.

The twins had been talking with each other ever since they stepped foot into the room.

"You're ridiculous. Haruhi looks fine as she is." Kaoru said.

Hikaru peeked over at Haruhi to make sure she hadn't heard them. "I'm serious. Just imagine Haruhi with big boo-"

An object went zooming in front of his face. Hikaru jumped back with a frightened look on his face. The twins watched as the object hit the wall with a loud smack and fell to the ground. It was a blue paper-back book.

"Hey! Shut it. I'm trying to rest over here." Kagome shouted at them. She turned her back to them as she laid on the couch. The truth was, she didn't want to hear him finish that sentence.

They muttered a "Sorry." before going back to their own business. But before they could speak their ears twitched at a click sound. They turned to see a dark-haired girl's head poking out from the top of a couch. Suddenly, the head ducked down behind the furniture piece.

The twins exchanged looks. **"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest."**

The girl peeped her head back out but didn't see the two there anymore. She didn't seem to care about their disappearance and reached for the camera in her lap.

 **"Hello miss."**

She turned around, alarmed to see the twins offering her a rose. The girl tried to shuffle away on the floor until her back hit the couch.

 **"I'm sorry but the club isn't open at the moment. We're going to have ask you to leave. Unless..."** They moved in closer. The farther away she tried to lean back the closer their faces got to hers. **"we're your type."**

Kagome hit them on the back of the head.

They gripped their hands on their soar head. **"Hey!"** They yelled.

Kagome didn't listen to them. "Don't you remember the last time you did that? It was Renge. Remember how much trouble that caused?" She asked. She bent down towards the girl without listening for their answer. "I'm sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable. They have a habit of doing that." She smiled. "You'll have to come back later. We're not open yet so if you could be so kind as to leave it would be greatly appreciated."

The girl's mouth trembled either from shock or fright.

"Um." She waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked when she got no reaction. Getting closer, she realized the girl looked familiar. She had long curly hair, brown eyes and fair skin. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl violently shook her head as if to say no.

Kagome tried to place her face from her memory. Eventually, Kagome bumped her fist in her palm with a look of victory in her eyes. "I know. You're the same girl that ran away from me in the hallway. You were holding that poster of me." She remembered.

The girl seemed shocked that she remembered something like that. It had happened quite a long time ago. "Uh. Ye...yes." She stuttered. Her voice was quiet and soft. "I should...really go now." The girl headed for the door.

Kagome watched her fleeting back before seeing the girl's bag at her feet. "Hey. You forgot your bag." She picked up the brown bag.

The girl's eyes grew wide and turned back around. "Wait!"

As Kagome picked up the bag, the bottom of it burst open. Hundreds of photos piled together on the bottom of the floor while some flitted around in the air before finally landing.

The girl hurriedly tried to grab all of the pictures. She kept muttering the word "No" to herself.

Kagome, being the helpful person she is, decided to help the girl pick up the pictures. The first one she picked up caused her to stop.

The girl looked up to see the look on her face and tried to bolt for the door.

Kagome grabbed the back of her shirt before she could run away. "What the hell is this?" She held up the photo in front of her face.

The twins were confused. They kneeled down to the pile of pictures and looked at them.

"Kagome." Haruhi said. "Let her go." She urged her. Haruhi was getting tired of this. Everytime she wasn't paying attention they seemed to always find some trouble to get into.

Kagome didn't listen to her demand and continued to hold onto the girl.

"Uh." Hikaru held up one of the pictures.

Kaoru peered over his shoulder. "Huh. You look pretty sexy in this one Kagome." He complimented.

Kagome blushed. "That is not the point!" She glared at the girl. "You're staying until the rest get here and you're going to have to explain yourself."

The remaining three hosts walked in, right on time. "We're back..." Tamaki looked at Kagome as she threateningly held a girl by her dress collar.

"Mori." Kyoya directed to him. "Get in position."

He nodded and stepped closer to Kagome. She and the girl looked up at him as his shadow covered them both.

* * *

"Damn it." Kagome pouted.

Mori held Kagome up by the back of her shirt collar. Her feet dangled in the air.

"I wasn't going to hit her." She mumbled.

Kyoya sat down across from the girl. The photos were piled between them on the table. When he glanced at her she unconsciously flinch.

"Amana, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Tamaki turned to him, confused. "You know her?"

Everyone listened for Kyoya's answer. They were also interested in how he knew this girl.

"I would think so." He crossed his arms as he looked at the girl. "I hired her after all."

Kagome glared at him. "What do you mean you hired her? Hired her for what?!"

"Amana, I thought I told you you could take the day off." Kyoya said.

Kagome waved her arm in rage. "Hey! Don't you ignore me!"

The girl continued to stare down in her lap, twiddling her fingers. "You did." She mumbled.

"Was there something you needed?"

There was a pause before she shook her head.

"Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said. "Don't you think you should introduce her to us?"

Kyoya looked at her. "Oh. My apologies."

Kagome frowned. ' _So he'll answer for Haruhi but not me.'_

He gestured to her with his hand. "This is Amana. She's from the Photography club. I hired her to take photos for the host club."

"But I thought you handled all of the photography Kyoya." Tamaki said.

"Yes, I used to do that but recently I've had other responsibilities to take care of. I haven't had the time to take them and most of them have been low quality. That's a problem since most of our income comes from our photo books." Kyoya explained. "So I decided we should get a separate person with more skill to be in charge of that. As I was searching for a good candidate, Amana came up to me and said she'd do it for free."

The twins crossed their arms. **"Then why didn't you tell us about this?"**

"If you all knew that there was a person watching your every move, would you act normally?" Kyoya asked. "I wanted Amana to capture natural moments of us which is why I didn't tell any of you."

Amana shivered at the feeling of everyone's eyes on her. "It's...nice to meet you all." She said quietly.

Tamaki smiled. "Well, now that we know who you are, let me be the first to officially welcome you to the Host club." He held out a flower to her. "As a token of out appreciation for your hard work, please allow us to treat you today. All you have to do is pick your favorite."

Amana blushed. "I'm...not actually interested in Host clubs." She said.

Tamaki stood back up with a confused expression. "Then why spend your free time around one?"

She scratched her cheek and tried to hide her goofy smile. "Um. I guess you could say Kagome's...sort of my muse" She said.

 **"Yeah. We guessed."** The twins said, pointing at the pile of photos on the table.

Their focus shifted back onto the pile of photographs. They all shared a moment of silence before Kagome spoke up.

"I only met you once. How did I possibly become your "muse"?" Kagome asked sternly.

When Amana looked up to her, she saw Kagome's glare on her. She shriveled back in guilt before answering. "I didn't see you as my muse the first time I met you." She said. "Actually, I fell in love with the beautiful poster of you...even though it was clearly photoshopped." She said under her breath.

The twins had heard her anyway. **"Hey! We worked hard on that!"** They ranted.

She continued on. "Before that time, my pictures...were a bit lacking. They didn't have depth, originality, or story. But when I saw you on that poster...I felt something stir inside me. A want, a need to just take my camera and get outside in the world. Right after that I went into town and took as many pictures I could. I even went out into the forest briefly just to take pictures of the flowers. Those photos I took that same day were the best I had done in so long. I thought I had climbed out of whatever rut I had been stuck in."

The hosts listened intently when she paused.

"But it was on the next day that I had lost whatever spark that I had had the previous day. I tried to take one of my daily pictures I'm required to do for the Photography club and they all sucked. I went to school that day sunken and upset at myself. When I went into the school that day I, saw a crowd of girls hanging around a classroom. It caught my curiosity so I decided to check it out. That's when I saw you Kagome." Amana looked at her. "You were sitting in your chair, smiling and laughing." She smiled at the memory. "When I saw you I got the same feeling I'd had the other day. That was when I realized that it was you."

Tamaki stared intensely at her. It was clearly he was definitely invested in this story. "Continue." He told her.

She gave a small awkward chuckle. "Right. As I was saying." She said, getting back on track. "You're my inspiration Kagome." She looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Kagome continued to hold her cold air without falter but she was struggling to keep it up. How was she supposed to stay mad at this girl if she put it like that?

"Amana." Kyoya spoke. "You can't just follow people around like that. That's stalking." He sternly told her.

She looked down in shame.

"Never the less." He continued. "I'll let you off the hook. And since Kagome tried to attack you a few moments back, the Host Club will offer you one favor."

"I barely touched her." Kagome said, matter of factly.

He looked at her. "We can't have word of this getting out, so please shut it before you make things worse."

If Kagome wasn't being held back, she would have knocked the shit out of him.

"Um."

Everyone's attention moved back to the stalker girl.

"There might be something that you guys can do." Her voice almost a whisper.

"Alright." Kyoya said.

The girl's cheeks turned pink. "Well, if you really want to make it up to me...I think a date is in order." She blurted out.

The other hosts were taken aback but Kyoya didn't seem phased at all.

"Okay. Just say the name and we can set up a date for the two of you."

She blinked in confusion for a second until it hit her. "Oh. You misunderstand me. I don't want to go on a date."

He raised an eyebrow, the others were just in even more confusion.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked.

Amana pointed at Kagome and Mori. "I want them to go on a date."

Kagome could feel her face flush red as the attention turned to her. "Wha...I..." She stuttered. Kagome looked back to Mori for support but he seemed way more interested at looking down at the ground, attempting to avert his gave from the situation.

"They'll do it." Kyoya answered for them.

She looked at him, shocked. "You can't just agree for me!" It was the first sentence she'd been able to get out during this whole ordeal.

"Please Kagome." Amana begged. "I promise that if you do this I'll stop following you around. My dreams would be complete if you did this."

"No way." Kagome said stubbornly.

The twins slid beside Kagome. **"Can you excuse us for a second?"** They both yanked Kagome off to the side. **"You should so do this Kagome."** They whispered in her ear.

"And why should I?" She asked.

"It'll be fun. Besides, this'll be a great step for you." Hikaru said

"A great step for what?!"

Kaoru shrugged. "Well, when was the last time you went on a date?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Even if I did this, it wouldn't be a real date."

"Well then do it." Kaoru said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Kagome said, flustered.

 **"Yeah."** They answered. **"If it's not a real date then it shouldn't be such a big deal."**

Kagome was about to say something but stopped herself. She put her hand to her chin and thought about it.

It wasn't as if it were a real date and if she did this then that girl would be forced to stop following her. She could start walking back home without fear of being pursued again.

Kagome frowned.

 _'And Kyoya already said I'd do it. He'd probably find some unpleasant way for me to comply anyway.'_

Kagome looked up. "Fine. I'll do it."

 **"Great!"** The twins smiled.

"But what if Takashi says no?" Kagome asked.

"Takashi will do it!" Honey said to Kyoya.

Takashi's eyes got a bit wider as if to say 'What the fuck are you doing?'

Honey smiled at him. "It'll be fun Takashi don't you think?" He asked.

He gave out a small sigh but didn't say anything.

"Then I guess it's settled then." Kyoya said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Let me just begin by saying I am very sorry for the delay. Nothing like this was ever my intention.

Over the past few months, I began taking early college. (That's just a fancy way of saying you're a college student as well as a high school student) My summer break was spent in class listening to lectures, studying, projects etc. Everyday when I came back home, I had no energy left to really do anything I wanted. During the little bit of summer break that we did have, I had gotten surgery done and was recovering. (It was nothing serious. Just something I would have needed to get done eventually.) But I was in no condition to care for myself. After that, I went back to school and started taking classes again. When I did have time, I spent it doing other things. Eventually the routine that I had created that involved fanfiction was thrown out of balance until it was just kicked out all together. I haven't written anything since then and this is all I have right now. So far I'm still getting used to this new routine but I am getting better so in time I'll be uploading regularly but until then it will be inconsistent. I have also been a little lost on where I'm going to go with this story on certain parts which doesn't help the situation.

Again, I am very sorry for the inconvenience but I wanted people to know what was happening and that if I ever become quiet again do not worry. I'm still here and I'm definitely going to finish this story and ones I've already come up with. Such as: (Spoiler alert: Next one's going to be Kagome×Kyoya. Kagome working at a certain job. Probably going to be M rated cause I'm a perv. And don't worry. It'll be much better than that "kiss scene" I put in here. (Wink wink nudge nudge. Catch my drift?))

Anyway, I'll try to write more sooner. I love all you guys and appreciate the support. Darkhorse out.


	20. Author Announcement

I'm sorry that this isn't an update.

I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter.

But I wanted to make my actions to everyone reading this story clear. Ever since I got to chapter 19, I've been looking back at my previous chapters and thinking "Wow. This is shit. What the fuck was I thinking?" In doing so, I lost bits of my motivation to continue the chapter by each day.

I've decided that I want to rewrite every single chapter. This may include taking out and inserting events, changing dialogue, fixing grammar, and trying to improve the story overall. I am a perfectionist. I feel the plot in this story is shallow and isn't the deep, sentimental but wacky funny story I wanted to create. I'm unhappy with what I've created and if I continue to write chapters with this feeling, the story will not progress well.

I wanted to inform all of you because I know that I'm not the only one invested in this. You're all a part of this as well. You're just as important in this story's process as I am. I feel that it is my responsibility to give you all updates on it. I think that's only fair to you guys right?

I'm sorry for pulling a dick move like this but I feel this is the right thing to do.

Good news though. This reconstruction shouldn't take too long since the chapters have already been written! So that's a bit of a relief.

After reconstruction is done, I'll update each newly done chapter and the rest of chapter 19 up on the same day. I will do this rather than post each chapter again. Just remember that when you see Chapter 19 "Biggest Fan" in your notifications, you'll know you'll be reading the newly improved story!

On that day, I would appreciate it if you could please start from the beginning and work your way forwards. If you didn't, it would sort of defeat the purpose for why I'm doing this.

I will warn that although I am redoing this, it won't mean the writing style has miraculously changed to that of a professional's. I'm still an amateur teen who barely knows anything about writing. But the story should run smoother and will be more of what I envisioned.

I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me even after all the crap I've pulled on here. I'm really pissed at myself for doing this but I really think this is the best way to give you guys a better reading experience.

This should all be taken care of in this year but that's all I can guarantee.

Thank you to everyone who read this and I hope you understand. I appreciate all of the feedback and encouragement you've given me...

And as always, I'll see you next time.


End file.
